Rune
by FoolhardyCrafter115
Summary: Rune, or should I say someone without a name, lands in a unknown place and without some memories. But these memories don't show who he is or where he is. But he starts to uncover a dark past and makes new friends. Not the best on making summaries. Rated T for now, may move to M for breathing room for things that may come. First story. AU past chapter 9. (Going under re-write.)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

_**This is my first story. I am bendable if I get characters out if their character, so review away. Without further introductions, lets start. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.**_

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I awake to the sound of someone trying to wake me. I have a headache for reasons unknown to me. Ignoring the pain I slowly rise to try to see what I'm in or where I'm at. I immediately recognize that I'm in a forest, but the location is unknown to me. Along my field of view, a temple and a group of people could be seen. The girl calling out to me was dressed in a red and black style clothing with a red hood.

"...re you alright?" she ask.

"Where am I?" I ask looking around

The girl next to me says, "You don't know about the Emerald Forest? Where are you from?" Her voice reminds me of someone.

I see a giant scorpion come out of a tree line next to the ruins, someone was running from it. The red one said something and went to attack the scorpion but it didn't work. On her way back, she gets pinned by what it looks like a giant feather. As the scorpion when in for the attack, I see a white blur. Then the ice came from somewhere saving the red one. I hear something between the red and white one.

As this is going on I look in my pockets for anything to identify myself. But there was nothing but an electronic device and I see a mark on my right hand.

The girl sees the device and the mark. She asks, "How did you get that scar, and what are you look-"

A girl who is dressed in solid white walks up in a state that I think she is a bit mad, interrupting the red hooded girl.

"Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?"

I sit back scratching my head about to reply. The girl in the red pulled the girl in white aside to talk to her. I hear words like "amnesia" and "crazy". I could guess which came from where. A girl in black came around and told the two to calm down. The white one huffed but the red one looked at a giant bird flying around.

All I heard was "Time we leave" and the red one said something but I didn't catch it. I look around and I see eight people in total. I recognize the ones who talked but none of the others.

Someone asked the one in red "What about him?" looking at me.

"We'll take him to Ozpin." she says. I start to think, 'Where have heard that name before?' I guess I will find out soon enough.

They grabbed something of some pedestals and asked me to come along. I did and seen the bird as soon as we reached the cliff. A giant scorpion came out of the tree line and heard someone shout "Nora, distract it" indicating to the bird. The bird fired its feathers at us and I redirected one and using the momentum of the feather killed the scorpion coming out of the treeline. The group just looked at me, but then I started to feel weak. I felt myself being pulled into darkness.

When I woke up, I see the bird being pulled up the cliff face and seen the red one doing so.

 **Ruby's POV**

*1 minute before finding unknown person*

As everyone was gathering around the ruins for the relics. There was a flash and then part of the ground and trees suddenly caught fire. But as soon as the fire had appeared, it just vanished. I asked Weiss what was going on but she said that it wasn't caused by Dust. I went to where the fire happened and saw a crater. Curiosity took over and looked in the crater. The crater wasn't all that deep, maybe a foot deep. But in the center was someone not something. Which wasn't all that strange, usually the cases with craters and fire is people using their semblance or Dust. But this guy didn't even have an aura. He had shoulder blade-length obsidian black hair, which is strange because I haven't seen any boy with that long of hair. Ren's was long but not that long. I keep asking is he alright as he wakes up, but the only thing he ask is where he was. 'What does he mean where he is at?' I tell him that he is in the Emerald Forest. Again, confusion is on his face.

I see a girl come out of the treeline with a Deathstalker on her. She lands close to us. I go and attack the Deathstalker but Cresent Rose bounces off, I start to run but I get pinned by a Nevermore's feather holding me here by my cloak. I close my eyes and as soon as I open them I see Weiss has froze the stinger of the Deathstalker. She goes on her rant and we go to the mysterious guy.

He starts to look through his pockets and pulls something out of his pocket and then stops. He pauses, looking at his hand. Looking on his hand and I notice it too. A type of rune, maybe Oobleck can tell us where it came from. I start to ask what he was doing and what he is looking for but Weiss interrupts, and being the way she is, she goes off on him. I pull her back, and say "Calm down, ok? Maybe he has amnesia or is he really not that aware." Weiss retorts, "I say he is just crazy. No telling what damage he could have caused with that trick he pulled." Blake comes over and stops our little argument. We hear the Nevermore overhead and Ren says it's time we leave. We grabbed our objective and headed to the cliff. When we did reach the cliff face, the Deathstalker came out of the tree line and the Nevermore landed in front of us. Ren told Nora to distract it, as it shot its feathers at us, the mysterious guy somehow REDIRECTED one of its feathers and killed the Deathstalker with it. When we saw it, everyone's jaw dropped but soon noticed he fainted from something most likely from exhaustion.

We still had the Nevermore to deal with. I got Weiss, Blake, and Yang to form a plan. Weiss froze the Nevermore to the bottom of the cliff while Blake and Yang set up a slingshot using Gambol Shroud and Weiss was back as they finished up. I hopped on Crescent Rose and landed on the makeshift slingshot. Weiss held me in place with one of her glyphs. Going from black to hold me in place, to red when I shot myself at it. When I landed on the cliff face, Weiss used her glyphs and I drug the Nevermore up the cliff face while firing Crescent Rose and decapitated the Nevermore.

Once we got everyone on top of the cliff, we took the guy we found in the forest to Ozpin.

 **?'s POV**

As soon as we got to the top of the cliff, with newfound energy, the red hooded girl took me to someone that had grey hair, dressed in green and grey, and had opaque glasses. He asks me the same questions that the girls did. "Who are you?" "Why were you in the Emerald Forest?" and a new one I haven't heard, "What's your name?"

I told him what I told the girls that found me and as for the name, I had no idea. All my memories were blocked behind a thick fog. Looking at the rune on the back of my hand. "Call me Rune for right now." After that, there was a silence thick enough to cut with a knife for a couple minutes.

I am the first to speak after the pause. "I have no idea who I am or how I got here. It seems all my memories are behind a thick fog and they are hard to get ahold of. I only have this device on me." I pull the device out of my pocket. Ozpin looked at the device in my hand. "Maybe that," pointing to the device, "can tell you who you are and where you are from. But not now, I have to get everyone back to the school. I need you to come along too, we will talk after the ceremony.

During the walk back, I look through the device and seen music, pictures, contacts to people I don't remember, games, and videos. I tried making contact to several people on the list but the phone doesn't work. Figures, if I'm not from here why would the phone work. I saw that the red hood girl, I picked up the name Ruby, seen me mess with the device. I had some headphones on me and listened to the music, Ruby's eyes looked at me for a certain song. I looked at the song, but I couldn't find the title, but Ruby hummed along to it like she knew it. Maybe I'll ask her later what the song is.

 **Rune's POV After Ceremony**

I sat in Ozpin's office before the ceremony, Ozpin came in first after the ceremony. After about 5 minutes, the eight people from the forest came in.

After everyone sat down Ozpin started asking questions. "We looked through the device that you had, nothing was strange but some things. Some of the songs had team RWBY on it before their team was formed." Both teams looked at me, questions forming on their faces. But Ozpin continued, "But it may be mere chance. Whether or not it is chance, it tells us that you are not of this world. As for who you are, this device had no indication." He looks at his own device and continues, "Your strength is something of this world with aura. But you have no experience of this strength. Looking at this video, you redirected a Nevermore feather and killed a Deathstalker. But soon after, you fainted. But upon closer inspection, you didn't use aura or a semblance." Both teams looked at me again, they couldn't understand someone redirect a Nevermore feather without aura or semblance, let alone surviving one. Ozpin looked up and continued talking, "Now to help you get those memories I was thinking on figuring out on if I should put you on a team, but it may be later. But first we need to unlock your aura, and that isn't as hard as it sounds. Out of the eight people here, Pyrrha volunteered to unlock your aura because she is the only one who has experience in this room. One thing with unlocking aura is that whoever is unlocking your aura can see certain memories. This may help remember who you are and where you are from." He pauses for a few seconds, "Do you want to continue?" I reply with a yes.

Pyrrha comes over and places her hand on my left shoulder and puts her forehead close to mine, eyes closed. She tells me to concentrate, and I follow suit. I feel a warm presence come in to what it feels like my heart. After a few seconds, memories come trickling in but most stay back. When she finished, I had a cobalt looking glow over me and she looked tired. I started to get a horrible headache as Ozpin looked at us and asked, "How did it go, I see the aura but the one thing I'm looking for is memories like who you are."

I look through the memories that have come back, I say, "I know certain stuff like the teams here, along with their names. But nothing on how I got here, it's all foggy." Weiss looks at me and says, "If you know our names then say them." I reply with a sarcastic tone, looking at the person I name, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. The eight of you form teams RWBY and JNPR. And you are Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Before I knew this I had a slight idea of your names from the forest. But they were your first names."

Everyone but Ozpin looks at me like they seen a ghost. Weiss ask, "Did you watch the ceremony?" Ozpin tells Weiss that I did not, I was up here in his office the entire time of the ceremony. Ozpin then asks, "How do you know this much?"

"That I have no idea, but I can say my semblance gives me stealth and strength, but not at the same time. Both of which I haven't been able to test it yet, but the strength would be about half of Yang's, maybe as strong. But I do not have her semblance of dealing as much damage that is given. As for the stealth, I would have no idea. I don't know of anyone right now to compare to. But I think this is my semblance, I would have to train to find out what it is." I tell them in a flat like tone.

NOW everyone looks at me like they seen a ghost. Ozpin ask, "Is there anything else? A memory telling you what your name is, how you know this, or how you got here." I look through the memories and I see fog. "All I see is fog. As for the name, I have the first letter of my middle name." Ozpin looks at me, eyebrow raised, then says "What is it? I know you are not part of the color name process after the war, due to reasons." I tell him, "It starts with a K, but past that I have no idea. I do remember that it was a common word but spelled differently. Like Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow." Both Ruby and Yang look at me mentioning their uncle. Pyrrha start to speak with questions on her mind, "I wouldn't know about the middle name, but I only saw two memories. One was that he knew our names, although I don't see how. The other was how he was taught to fight and 3 styles of combat." Ozpin asks looking at me, "And what styles are those?" I reply, "It would be in guns, greatsword, and unarmed. The unarmed would be something like what Ren would know, and the guns were in marksman." Everyone looked shocked at the answer, not only was he strong but knew those styles they thought. I continued, "The way I was taught to fight to survive was that I was thrown out to the wolves. It was kill or be killed." Sensing it going darker and everyone's reaction looking scared except Ozpin's, I lightened it up a bit. "Of course if I was about to get hurt beyond anything not to learn or close to death, my teachers would come to help me. But that is as far as I remember." Their expressions looking softer after that. Ozpin looks at me and both of the teams to see that we are tired. He says, "Why don't you stay in one of the empty dorms for the night and we will settle thing more tomorrow?" indicating towards me. I say sure and we head for the dorms bring both teams with me.

Ozpin has thoughts running through his head. Who was this Rune? What effect did he cause through the school? Was he a threat? Only time would tell when he came back in to his office tomorrow and that this was a start to an interesting year.

We get to our dorms and say our goodnights. Like all of the other dorms, my room had 4 beds, a desk, a single dresser (I think they moved the others somewhere as Ozpin told me my room housed the spares), a couple of nightstands, and a bathroom. The device I came with when I found myself in the forest was sitting on one of the nightstands. I clean up and climb into a bed, thoughts running through my mind as I try to drift into sleep. 'How did I get here?' 'Why was I here?' 'What was my name and why do I know only my first initial of my middle name?' I look at the device that came with me and started to look through it. Some pictures I look through have no meaning others have some, what meaning those few have I have no idea. Most songs were of the rock genre while others came from stuff like T.V. shows to games. The shows and games I could not find anywhere here. The games varied though. Four were RPG and two were rhythm. Why were there rhythm games on here, did I like music that much?

That question flashed a memory in front of me. I was playing a guitar to some rock song. I can't even think of the name of that song. The drum was doing a two beat ,I think for I have no knowledge on a drum set. If I get my hands on a guitar, then I would see what that song is without having to go through the hundreds of songs that is on the device next to me.

That memory may come in handy later on but not now. I need to figure out why and how I got here first. And for some reason, I had weapon schematics thought up. A claymore that turned into a marksman rifle. The sword could still use the gun aspect but not effectively, as the magazine was in part of the cross-guard. I couldn't figure out how it would work. I am going to ask tomorrow to see where the forge is and make it. Who knows? Might come in handy for later for something. If I am going to try to figure out how I got here, I might want to play the part. With all these rampant thoughts put away, I finally fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _The first will be short, meaning most of the chapters will be about 4k words minimum even though this is 3k. Follow and Review to see more._**


	2. Chapter 2: Honing the Blade

_**Here's chapter 2. One thing though before reading, I'm not that great at names so the weapon names are first to my mind. I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

 **Rune's POV**

I awake as the sun is coming up over the horizon. It's early enough for me to know that I'm up before anyone else in these dorms. I go take a shower and after about 20 minutes and I put my spare cloths on, I didn't get a uniform yet due to me not being signed up yet at the school then head to the desk. I start drawing the weapon specs on some blueprints that I found in the desk along the tools needed to draw the diagram.

I start with the base which is the sword, then all the parts needed to shift the blade into a gun and finally the gun itself. In all its complexity, it looks fairly simple but looks can be deceiving. I grab a folder to put the blueprints in, Ruby is most likely going to want to help if I ask. I sit for about an hour to hear a whistle go off in another room. I could only guess where it came from.

After seeing two groups of students, which was teams RWBY and JNPR, rush down the hallways to get to class due to the fact they had five minutes to get to the other side of the campus for said class, I went to look for Ozpin.

I sent him a message on the device he gave me to get in the room, apparently call a scroll, and asked if he would meet somewhere. He replied saying to meet in his office. Which was great for me as I was walking not too far from it.

*About 15 minutes later*

I waited for Ozpin to arrive at his office as I sit in the receptionist area. 'He must be walking at a snail's pace but I can understand for him to be late. He is a busy man after all from what I hear.' About 5 minutes into the wait, I decided to try a rhythm game on my device. Soon afterwards I see what I liked it, catchy songs that get stuck in your head so easily that you want to play again. By the time I got to my tenth song, Ozpin came in with who I think the name Goodwitch and told me that I can come in after about a minute and a half.

"What is it you want to meet about?" Ozpin asks.

"Well if I'm stuck here I may as well play the part, till I figure out what is going on. I need to know if I'm able to join this school so I can do something than sit around all day." I ask him.

"Hmmm… That is a thought I had, but what about a weapon? And your name, if I may ask. What will you go by when you file the paperwork? The team idea is something that is picked through initiation, so that thought is solved." Ozpin said with Goodwitch looking at him shocked.

"We have no record of this boy anywhere, and I mean that. I don't even know if he has combat experience for this. I mean, look at him!" Goodwitch said as she looked at me then to Ozpin.

"You know the man I told you that killed the Deathstalker with a Nevermore feather? This is him." Ozpin stated toward to Goodwitch as he pointed to me.

"…" Goodwitch couldn't say anything to that. I can tell that Ozpin did tell her about a man that redirected a Nevermore feather and killed a Deathstalker with it, but this couldn't be him.

I spoke up after a short silence, "The weapon is already drawn up on these blueprints," showing the two the folder, "but I need to get to the forge and I need help building the weapon. I could build the weapon, but I have no knowledge of the metal here, I'm used to weaker metal. So I would ask you if I can have Ruby help me with building it, I hear she loves weapons. But she would need the day off to do so. But I would think that you who need to excuse the rest of her team for the day as well, this is so that they don't have any jealousy between teammates. But I can settle in for the weekend as well. As for the name, I already go by Rune. My last name would be a color or a description of said color, but I do like the color of my aura. So my name would be Rune Cobalt. As for the teams, I would agree with the initiation process to pick my team so I don't get seen as picking favorites, but I would like to be accessed to all teams. Does that answer any questions you have asked?"

They both look at me after they talk to each other, Ozpin finally spoke up.

"Well tomorrow is the weekend, so there is no problems with that. She will also guide you to the forge as well. Your name will do till we get your correct name. And your initiation will be on Monday. This will give you time to build and train with your weapon."

"I see no problems with that Professor Ozpin. I will see you Monday for the initiation." I say to him.

 **Ozpin's POV**

I see him walk out of the office. I turn to Glynda, "He's quite impressive isn't he?"

Glynda looks at me, "Are you sure on this? Does he even have an aura?"

I turn to her, "Yes he has aura. I made sure he can have one and he got one right after the ceremony. And yes I'm sure on this, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet but this is not one."

"Alright… but I am curious on what he'll do. And what his weapon is, he showed us the folder but never went into full detail about it." she says.

 **Ruby's POV**

(The next morning)

I see that Rune (I guess that is what he is calling himself now) left me a message asking me if I would help him build his weapon. I said sure, meet me at the courtyard. Not knowing Yang was behind me, she started talking and it scared me.

"Ahh… Does my little sis have a crush on the guy she found in the woods?" she said in a teasing tone.

"I-It's not like t-that, h-he wanted to know if I would h-help him on his w-weapon." I feel my cheeks go pink as I say that.

"You sure sis? You sound like it." Yang says in another teasing tone.

"Yes I am. Would you like to go so he doesn't try anything my dear sister?" I say as a thought ran through my mind, "Ooh! How about we all go, it will be fun! We can even try to spar with him."

"I sure Blake wouldn't mind, but we would have to ask Weiss." Yang says.

"Ask me what?" Weiss says scaring both Yang and I.

"Jeez Weiss, don't scare us like that. We didn't hear you wake up." I say.

"Well, what is it you wanted to ask me, you dolt."

"Well…. I wanted to know if you wanted to go down to the forge to watch the guy we found in the forest make his weapon. You can at least be there so I don't over-react to what he may have me help build." I say that last part with my puppy eyes.

"Well I guess, but I needed to go down there anyway to clean Myrtenaster."

"Yayy! Team trip!"

It was easy getting Blake up, use tuna for some reason. "Ok, now to meet the mystery guy. He goes by Rune now, which is strange but it's his name. But let's go meet him. He's waiting in the courtyard."

 **Rune's POV**

I wait in the courtyard waiting for Ruby. But after sitting there for about five minutes, she shows up but with her team. I don't mind that, you know how the phrase goes, 'The more, the merrier'.

We go down into the forge. But to my surprise, it's not like an oven down here but about 70 degrees. I show Ruby the diagram, and notice her eyes were stars and she started getting smaller and more 2-D. I don't ask, but it confuses me. But Ruby wasn't the only one drooling over my weapon design, Blake and Yang is interested as well. Weiss looked only to show minor interest.

"The design of the weapon is something I haven't seen before and that is rare. I mean that you use the sheath as part of the mecha-shift into the gun. And it makes sense, considering that the sword is double edged but it seems that it would take too long to shift. But the way the timing is set it wouldn't matter, you push a button, put it in the sheath, and it starts shifting. Even I couldn't get the timing down, I mean look-"

I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. "Is she always like this?" I ask Yang and Blake who is giggling like a couple of school girls in the corner. Weiss is sitting at a cleaning station not even paying one lick of attention. They take a breath and Yang says, "Yes she is, you could have asked me how she is like be we came down here."

I look at Ruby, who is looking like she could explode from curiosity any minute now, and ask if we can start. She nods yes and we start.

It literally took us most of the day forging the darn thing and I'm so tired I could sleep for a week. 'But not now, I need to see how it went with its weight and balance. And I could not been mad one bit with it, the balance is perfect on both forms.' I swing it a few times and then shift it as I think of that. The blade is almost a solid white while the sheath is a onyx black, the cross guard is a cobalt blue, the handle is leather wrapped, and the pommel is the same cobalt blue as the cross guard. The sheath has a stun side and a blunt side to it, but I can't dual wield it like Blake due to the size of the sheath. The blade form is called 'Light'. While the gun form is 'Shadow'. Cheesy names but it literally is like that, the blade looks like it gives off its own light. While in gun form and being a sheath, it absorbs light, almost devoid of it. Ruby started to go into her "Chibi" mode as Yang had explained to me, and wanted to hold it. "Sure why not, you helped me build it after all." I handed her the weapon in its sheath, but she almost fell to the floor.

"How can it be this **heavy**? We used the lightest but strongest metal that we could find!" She says handing it back to me, struggling. I pick it up one handed and started strapping it to my back. The good thing about the forge was the sparring and training rooms were next to it.

Yang had a grin on her face wide enough that tells me she wants to spar. I nod to her like I was saying yes. Blake looks curious enough to watch. Ruby is wanting to see how the weapon handles. Weiss is on the same boat as Blake after she got done doing whatever she was doing. We get to an arena and Yang was at one side, me at another.

The brawler comes at me with everything she has. Me, what do I do? I block that attack and counter-attack faster than she can blink. But what I don't know is how she reacts, hitting me with the same force. I shift stances and notice that the blade is changing from white to a red tinge and starting to change shape. I look at Ruby and she notices it too. My head is back to the battle. My stance is lower to the ground, sword on the shoulder and almost in the sheath. I click the button near the cross guard, and I fire 3 rounds from the gun after changing it to a gun. 2 of the 3 rounds hit Yang and I hear Ruby scream in delight, but Weiss calms her down. I look at my aura level and Yang's aura level, mine was at half while Yang's was at three quarters. I go on a more defensive stance only to have Yang go even harder knowing my aura level, but I have a cool head. Firing a few shots that hit their mark, I turn it back into a sword. I go back into a defensive stance and catch Yang's arm as she is swinging at me. I hit her hard enough to knock the wind out of her with the flat of my blade. This also knocks her in the red with her aura, mine was close behind. I help Yang up and tell her that it was a good fight, maybe we can try again later.

The other three came down and started asking questions. The first one was from Ruby.

"What was that? And what was with the sword?"

I answered her in a calm manner, "What you just saw was me doing was that I got into a stance meant for hand to hand, but with the sword. So I used both swordplay and unarmed. But with the sword, I have no idea. You guys said to me that our weapons and tools are conduits for aura, so maybe the color and shape changed in alignment to my mood with my aura."

All four of them are dumbfounded. Who normally mixes sword and unarmed like that? We walk out of the room and to our rooms to clean up.

I looked at my new weapon, which the sheath is darker than the shadows in the room. I went over to the weapon and pulled it out of the sheath, the blade practically gave its own light but dimly. I put it back in and head to the bed.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

I awake to my scroll going off only to find about 3 messages on it. One was from Ozpin and that was the most recent one asking me to meet as soon as possible, one from Ruby telling me that we did great making the weapon, and the other had no contact info almost like the ID was blocked. The third one I didn't open until I get to Ozpin.

I send a message asking him when the best time to meet him in his office is. He replies with anytime since he is in his office. I get ready to go and someone knocks on the door. I open the door to find Ruby at it. "How's it going?"

"Good, I'm about to meet Ozpin for something. He said to meet as soon as possible." I say while strapping the sword to my back.

"Ok, well I will let you get to the headmaster. Talk to you later." She says.

"Wait!" I yell before she gets too far. "You want a copy of the blueprints for this weapon? I always have a copy and hand it off to someone just in case I lose the original or break the weapon beyond repair after I lose the blueprints. Even if I don't hand a copy to someone I always have a copy of anything I have."

Her eyes go wide on the question. "Yes! Yes I would!" I hand her the copy. She looks over it with hungry eyes.

"Thank you so much!" she practically screams.

"No problem, but turn the tone down a bit. I don't want my ear drums blown now do we?" I tell her. She nods yes. "Well I'm heading out now. See you later."

"Bye! See you later." she says as she heads back to her dorm. I start walking to Ozpin.

 **Ruby's POV**

I start heading back to my room and noticed a streak of yellow run around the corner. 'I'm not going to even think about it.' I think as I get to the door.

I open up the door and Yang is laughing so hard her face is red. Then I notice Blake was trying to hold in her laughter. Weiss looked a bit pink as well. I quickly realize why they were doing this, Yang saw Rune and I talking in the halls. I feel my face heat up a bit and said, "I-It wasn't what a-all you guys think. H-He wanted me t-to hold on to h-his blueprints for his w-weapon."

"Sure it was Sis, but that is what they all say." Yang says in a humorous tone.

"Yyaaannngggg! It's true! We didn't talk about anything else but the blueprints because he had to meet Ozpin."

"We will see…" Yang says.

I go sit on my bed looking at the folder Rune handed me. 'Does he trust me that much even though we hardly know each other?' That thought ran through my head while I look at the blueprints. After a while of looking through them, I put them back in the folder. I wonder what Rune is talking to Ozpin about?

 **Rune's POV**

It didn't take long to get to Ozpin's office but I noticed he had guards outside of his office. Robotic, I will ask while I'm here.

"…may be a risk to the school." I hear someone say.

"He isn't a threat. I can tell. But if you want to, you can watch his initiation tomorrow. That can tell-"

I knock on the door. Ozpin tells me to come in. "You wanted to see me headmaster?" I say with a slight bow.

"There is no need to do that. But I didn't need to talk to you. General Ironwood wanted to." Ozpin said pointing to the man to my left.

"Well it nice to meet you General. Why am I being called today?" I ask.

"I need to talk about how you came to Remnant. Ozpin told me everything both you and him know. He told me you don't remember much, but that device may. It's along the same path as our scrolls but it's a bit outdated. I would simply ask you if I can analyze it. And I see you already have a weapon as well." Ironwood said.

I hand him the device. "Sure but don't break it. It's got stuff that you don't have here. As for the weapon, if I'm going to figure out how I got here then I'm going to need to blend in. That is why I am doing the initiation. Yes I have aura, I even tried to what my semblance is, and I know what it is but you will find out. And the memory thing is true" I say to Ironwood.

"Well that does answer some other questions I had. And thank you for being forthcoming with everything I've asked and would have asked. I will have this back with Ozpin in a few days. You are free to go." Ironwood says to me as I hand him the device.

Ozpin looks at me and the weapon on my back. "What did you name your weapons Mr. Cobalt?" He ask.

"Light and Shadow. Which the names seem to be bland, but they do what the names say. The blade seems to make its own light while the sheath absorbs light. That is all that I'm telling right now, want to keep some surprises for the crowd." I tell him.

Both men look at me. Ozpin says, "Well, alright. But you will have to go into detail when signing the forms. But I will not look till I deem worthy during the initiation. Are we at an agreement?"

"Sure. But to be fair, team RWBY seen me make it and I even sparred with Yang. So I wouldn't care if you see them."

"Well I can't blame you for wanting to try it out. Well since you told me that you and Miss Xiao Long sparred, how did it go. I imagine quite rough on your end." Ozpin asked with an eyebrow raised. Ironwood still looks at me.

"I can say that she almost had me, but when you have three combat styles with you, that you know how to keep a level head. But I didn't touch her hair. From what I hear, she goes berserk when her hair gets touched. But to answer your question, we called it a draw." I tell Ozpin.

"Well that is interesting, and what you heard is true." He shows me a recording of the initiation that I showed up in.

"Well shoot, I'm glad I didn't. I may not be walking now if I did. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to rest for tomorrow." I say. The last bit with a slight bow.

"Yes you may leave, meet me at the cliff near the Emerald Forest at nine in the morning. I will send a message at 7:30 the same morning to remind you." He tells me before I leave.

"I will be up in time for that reminder. Good night gentlemen." I tell them.

I walk out and when the door shuts I hear Ironwood say that I was well mannered enough to even make a Schnee jealous.

When I get to my door to my room and see Ruby walk out with her face being close to the color of her cloak. I go over to her, questions on my mind. "What's going on?" I ask while walking to her.

She see me walking over. "N-Nothing. Just heard something I shouldn't."

"Really?" I say with an eyebrow raised. "Is it because Yang thinks that you have a crush on me and that she thinks that I'm trying to get together with her baby sister?"

She stayed quiet and I could guess that was it. "Well I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow." I tell her as her face was now redder than her cloak.

"Oh that reminds me. Everyone will be watching tomorrow during your initiation."

"Doesn't bother me one bit." I say as I walking to my door. "Just don't faint when you see phase 3. Well that is what I call it anyways." The last bit I say in a teasing tone.

"P-Phase 3? What Phase 3, I don't know of any and we built your weapon, but is it tied to your aura?. How do you do these phases?" She asked with curiosity about to burst.

"I'm not saying, if I did where will be the surprise? But I will give you a hint, it involves my semblance." I tell her to try to calm the curiosity down. "That is all I'm saying for tonight, I will see you after the initiation." I say that to her as I walk in the door.

I hear a 'No fair' but soon after that I hear another door shut. I clean 'Light and Shadow' before cleaning up myself. I crawl into bed before quickly drifting to sleep.

It didn't take long for me to start to dream. A man in a heavy duster jacket came to me, but something was off about this dream. It felt like someone was trying to warn me of something but I would have no idea. He starts to speak with a gravel-like voice.

"I see that you are in seek of knowledge that you once had, but certain knowledge will break your mental state here. But acquiring the knowledge you seek too quickly will result in the same fate. It will trickle to you as you stay here. But enough about the dark part of the subject, the device has something on it that you will understand. Not Ironwood, Ozpin, or anyone else here. Look in the video player part when you get the device back. It contains a video that will unlock a specific memory containing the whereabouts of how you got here and what you were doing before, but not **who** you are. But a cryptic message will show you why you are here, but I will not tell you. Meaning that if the memory has your real name in it, you will not see or hear it. Also you will need another weapon before the semester ends, a sidearm if you want to call it that." The mysterious guy said to me as it seems like my voice was shut off as I tried to ask him questions. "Also, I know you have questions for me but I'm not the one to ask. I'm simply the messenger. 'But to whom?' you may ask, well to your deepest inner-self and a close friend of yours. Now you can only ask **one** question while I'm here. But it cannot be about the things I've told you about. Such as your name, where you are from, or why you are here."

I look at him thinking of the question, I find the question and ask, "What is with this rune on my hand? I don't see a power increase or the like."

He looks at me and sighs, "That rune is a power limiter, but only by half power. But you must train more to get your other half. Which by my count, it will take about 6 months, give or take 2 weeks. But to be honest, the half has your strategic knowledge in it as well as another sixteenth of power. That is why you mostly have or will have rushed into battle without a second thought, but you have had your moments of self-control." He looks at me and continued as he starts to disappear, "That is all for now."

He disappears like mist blown away in a wind. I awake in a cold sweat, only to find that it is 7 in the morning. The day of initiation. The day I may, no, I will join Beacon to gather knowledge.

* * *

 _ **How is this mysterious guy tied to Rune?**_

 _ **Also, knowledge slowly trickles in even during someone else's POV and during Rune's POV, but not enough too fast.**_

 _ **I think that answers some questions, also there will a chapter per day for the next 2 days for now. Review and follow for more.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

_**Chapter 3 is here. It's Initiation day here for Rune. How will it play out. I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

 **Rune's POV**

(At the cliff of the Emerald Forest 8:50 a.m.)

"Many come to these woods to gain something personal. For some it's knowledge, others is to test their own mettle. But the end result is always the same, becoming a hunter or huntress. For all those wanting to know about how the teams, it's simple. Whatever piece this young man picks up is the team he will pick, he won't know what team in till he gets back here. But the forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, you must fight or you will die. Best of luck to you young man." Ozpin says before I get launched into the air.

 **Ruby's POV**

(RWBY dorm 7:30 a.m.)

"Come on guys~. The new guy has initiation today and I want the team to have good seats." I say as I try to get Weiss and Blake up. Yang is up only to tease me about Rune. I still try to stir the two whom are sleeping. "Blake if you don't get up, I will find that book you always hide and give it to Weiss." That got her attention, well the attention of both sleeping girls and Yang.

"I sure you don't want to have anything to do with that book Ruby." Yang says with a slightly pale face.

"Ruby, don't touch my books." Blake said. "Well I only said that to get you and Weiss up and it worked." I say in a sheepish tone.

"Well it did work. Now why am we up this early?" Both Blake and Weiss asked.

" _All students report to the auditorium in 15 minutes for a late initiation viewing."_ Goodwitch said over the PA.

"Well its Rune's initiation and the seats are first come, first serve!" I explain to them.

Yang cuts in. "She is in a rush to get a good seat to watch the new guy so she can swoon over him." She says in a really teasing tone.

"YYYAAANNNGGGG! It's not like that I keep telling you! He told me last night that he has a surprise for everyone here." I tell Yang and the others.

"Well since we're up, let's go." Weiss says, everyone nods in agreement.

(After about 10 minutes)

We find decent seats and hear Professor Ozpin on the screen.

'Many come to these woods to gain something personal. For some it's knowledge, others is to test their own mettle. For all those wanting to know about how the teams, it's simple. Whatever piece this young man picks up is the team he will pick, he won't know what team in till he gets back here. But the forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, you must fight or you will die. Best of luck to you young man.' Ozpin tells Rune and not a second later he gets launched.

"I wonder what his landing strategy is." Weiss says.

"I don't know, but it won't be elegant. It will be rough." Blake states.

"Well, we don't know till we see won't we sis?" Yang says.

"I you think I know you are mistaken my dear sister." I tell Yang.

 **Rune's POV**

'I have to figure out a landing strategy soon or I won't last long.' I think as I'm falling. I had an idea but a stupid one. The combat armor I got before getting to the cliffs can lock up and take the blunt of the damage but I had another idea.

I shift Light to Shadow and used the guns recoil to slow down. At the last second I shifted it back and used the cross guard on a stout limb of a tree and use Light for balance when I landed. About a minute later a pack of Beowolves seen me and went in to attack. I still had Light out and rushed out to the pack swinging, an idiotic plan but it worked as the blade seemed to cut these Grimm like a hot knife through what. How did the phrase go?. I keep doing this as I make my way to the temple.

 **Ruby's POV**

I hear the murmurs of the other students here and I still want to figure his landing strategy. To my surprise, he did almost the same thing I did when I had to do a landing strategy. Yang looked at me. "Don't." I tell her and pointed to the screen.

Not long after he landed, a pack of Beowolves seen and attacked him. But to my surprise, his blade caught the Grimm on fire where it cut. Like it was a holy blade from the stories Yang read to me. But the one thing that bothered me was he charged in without a plan. He was like this in till he reached the temple.

'What piece is he going to pick?' I heard that through the auditorium. That is the same question I was going to ask myself.

 **Rune's POV**

I reach the temple in short time. I see relics on podiums. Chess pieces ranging from the pawn to the king. "Chess pieces?" I say to myself. I remember what roles chess pieces. I'm strong but fast to boot. The only pieces that show those traits are the knight, bishop, and rook. I hear a low growl and made up my mind. I grabbed the white knight piece and made my way to the cliff. The growling is louder as I head out. I see an Ursa Major charging at me. I pull Light out and stood my ground against the Grimm. It swiped at me and I ducked under it. I cut that arm only to have it stop half way.

'Maybe I'm strong enough yet to do that in Phase One.' Yanking it free, I go to Phase 2. Getting lower to the ground and slowing my heartrate down, I see that the Usra is going for the same thing but with the other arm. I catch the arm and swing the Usra around like it doesn't weigh anything, and throw the Usra in the air. As it came down I get Light, which is now looking like a katana, ready for the strike, using the momentum of the Usra falling and the force of my sword going the opposite direction. I cut the Grimm's head off with ease and head for the cliffs again.

 **Ruby's POV**

Rune arrives at the temple where the relics are. Everyone see that he is looking at each one and thinking. He looks at three pieces. The rook (JNPR), the bishop (FRST), or the knight (RWBY). I cheer for him to pick the knight (for obvious reasons) and see him turn around. I know that sound as much as the rest of the students and staff here. A low growl of a Ursa Major. Hoping that his strength is good as Ursa Majors are hard to take down solo. He turns his attention to the relics and goes for the knight. "YAY~! HE'S ON OUR TEAM!" I shout out not knowing about the others around me. I don't say anything about the weapon right now because of the joy of a new team member. "Ruby calm down, it's not over yet!" Weiss tell me in her Ice Princess mode. I sit back down and see him walk to the cliff. I see a HUGE Nevermore flying overhead. It was about two and a half times the size of the one from our initiation. 'I wonder what he is going to do.'

 **Rune's POV**

I walk up to the ruins by the cliff. The bridge is missing but I know what happened. The Nevermore from the initiation I showed up in. I hear the infamous screech of a Nevermore overhead and prepared to fight. The creature is bigger than the one Ruby decapitated. I shift Light into Shadow and lower my stance to find the creature. Looking through the scope I crafted for Shadow after I attached it, I see the Giant Nevermore. I start to focus on Phase 3. I fire a shot and I start to run at the Nevermore, holding my sound and moving my shadow close to it to confuse it. The Nevermore lands after I shot it and looks around to find its prey. I shift Shadow back to Light, but it was the same color as Shadow and is curved without the cross guard.

I get under the Nevermore and thrust Light in the beast's head, killing it instantly. I reach the ruins and make a makeshift bridge using one of the trees knocked over by the Nevermore. I pick it up using Phase 2 and lay it across.

I get to the clifftop only to collapse under exhaustion. I hear people coming over to me and I feel myself being lifted off the ground. A gunshot is heard. Then nothing.

 **Ruby's POV**

Rune notices the Nevermore and looks around to locate it. He sees it and changes his sword into his rifle. He quickly puts a scope on and aims the gun at the Nevermore. What he doesn't notice, that everyone does in the auditorium, is that shadows start to swirl around him. He pulls the trigger but no sound is heard, but the Nevermore starts to land for some reason. They normally shoot their feathers at anything that moves. Then we all see it, a huge hole by the joint in the wing. The camera shifts over to the Nevermore, who is on the hunt for whatever caused it to be grounded. The next thing we know is that Rune is underneath it with a new weapon. 'Was it the same weapon? Was this Phase 3?' I wonder. I can see the shock in everyone's faces as he does the unthinkable. He calmly walks under the Nevermore's head and stabs the sword in it. Everyone's jaw hit the floor. "How did he do THAT?!" I hear someone shout. Looking for whoever said that, I see Blake standing up.

"Calm down Blake, I'm sure he'll tell us when he gets back." Yang and I tell her. "How will you know?" she ask. "He did get the same piece that we got, so he will be on our team." Yang says.

I hear everyone gasp and look at the TV. Rune picked up a uprooted tree and laid it across the missing bridge, then he crosses it. Eventually he gets to the top, only to pass out. We hear a gunshot in the distance. Then I hear some laughing but I shrugged it off.

"Well I guess he does his speech later. I guess he exhausted himself with his semblance." Yang says.

"You think so?" I hear Weiss say that. "It was a bit brutish if you ask me." She continues.

"How so? I mean it could have been anything but we will know when he wakes up." Blake said.

We see Professor Goodwitch walk on stage and to the microphone. "That is the end of this initiation, you have the rest of the day off."

"Well do you want to go see how he is doing?" I ask. Not noticing the grin on Yang's face.

"Does my baby sis want to see Rune that bad?" She teases.

My face going bright red and warming up on that remark. "N-No I d-don't, I just w-want to see how he i-is doing as a t-teammate." I stutter to Yang.

"Well what are waiting for? Let's go see him." Yang says.

 **Rune's POV**

'Well. I'm stuck in dreamland again.' I think.

"Yes you are, Mr. Cobalt." I turn to the messenger. "And I think you pushed this new-found power a bit too far. Don't worry, no ominous messages this time around. Well come to think about it, there are no new messages. I say you did well for your 'initiation' for this school. But you are probably wondering right now, 'If there is no messages or warnings, why are you here?' Well I can answer that question. It's just to talk. These 'Phases 2 and 3' is interesting to say the least, but from what I gather. It's a double edge sword. Meaning when you use it, it hurts you. Not physical but by your 'aura' as the people of this world put it. That is why you passed out. Do you have any questions?" ask the messenger. I nod my head no, because he answered my question and provided me with information.

"Now that is out of the way, I need to head out as for you are about to wake." He says as he disappears.

I awake in a hospital room. I see no one around so I just lay there. 5 minutes later team RWBY came in wide eyed. 'I wonder how long I was out for.' I think as I look at their faces.

I ask weakly, "How long was I out for?"

Yang answered for the team was still in shock, "A whole week. Must have overloaded your aura badly for you to be in here for aura exhaustion. Even the doctors were dumbfounded when you came in."

"Aura exhaustion? Why was my aura exhausted for?" I ask as I stretch before continuing, "Dang, it felt like I slept for only a day or so."

I start to get up. The next thing I know I'm tackled in a red blur.

"I'm so happy our teammate is awake! Now we can all hang out together!" Ruby says, mouth moving 90 miles an hour.

"I knew my sis had feelings for Rune!" Yang says in a manner I cannot describe.

Next thing I know I'm in an oven when Ruby started blushing. She gets off me faster than what speed she tackled me with. I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

I look over to Yang. "She's not into me Yang, but I do see what you are trying to do. If I had a younger sibling, I'd do the same thing." As I finish up, I clutch my head. A painful shock runs through my skull as a memory comes back. They see me clutch my head and kind of panic.

"Are you alright?" I hear them ask. I nod yes to them, and after a few minutes the pain is gone. "Correction, I do have a younger sibling somewhere. A brother that is a year younger than I am." I tell them in a flattish tone.

"Oh, that does remind me. How old are you, Rune?" Yang ask. I look at her.

"I'm 17 at the moment, in about 6 months it will be my birthday." I tell her along with the rest of the team. "Of course my face says that I'm older than that, but it happens with facial hair. But I will clean that up shortly, but my hair stays." The girls had different thoughts on the matter.

Ruby's thoughts were that he was going to be a great teammate with the rest of the teams.

Weiss's thoughts were on what was his knowledge was on Dust and swordplay.

Blake's thoughts were on how he was able to sneak up on a Nevermore during initiation and kill it in one hit.

Yang's thoughts were on she finally has someone that likes their hair as much as she does.

I can tell they were about to ask questions when Ozpin walks in. "Excuse me team RWBY, but I wish to talk to Mr. Cobalt alone."

"Sure thing Professor." Ruby says before leaving with her team.

He walks over to the side of the bed. "I am rather impressed about your initiation Mr. Cobalt. You will be placed on team RWBY next week during a ceremony. You will introduce yourself to the rest of your classmates. But like I said, it'll be next week. So you can recover from your aura exhaustion that even surprised the doctors here. And I think this is yours." He tells me as he reaches inside a pocket and hands me the device I came with. "I am curious about this device, not even the best Atlas analyzers couldn't come up with anything. But moving on, your housing here will be arranged shortly. You and your teammates will move down the hall to a bigger room not a couple doors down. I will go into details later about what is in it, also I haven't told the four girls this so it can be a surprise." I nodded in agreement. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asks me.

I tell him about the mysterious guy in my dreams, and all that he said. "Why this rune is a power limiter is strange, and why is it that I need a limiter? Speaking of which, that is the reason I'm in here. The way I killed the Nevermore was Phase 3, it make me go more on my assassin-like nature. I can stop sound in a 5 foot area around me, but the further away I get the harder it is to hold. Also with my Phases, my sword changes to fit. Going from claymore, to katana to curved greatsword. But Phases 2 and 3 are double edged, when I use it. It drains my aura." I finish up.

"Well that is interesting, but it's not rare for certain semblances to drain the user's aura. And the power limiter may be more for you than for us, Mr. Cobalt. But the way it's sounding, you have a purpose here. You don't know so that means no one on this planet knows. But I have to take my leave. I will arrange your room tomorrow. But as soon as I do, I will have you moved there since you have no serious injuries." Ozpin says as he is leaving.

I wave at him and get my device. I find that video that the mystery guy said to look at. It's pointless at first, then my head started to hurt. I don't notice I'm causing a commotion with the doctors by scaring them half to death with my heart rate. I start to fall asleep and look over, one of the nurses is putting something in the IV. I fall asleep with hearing Ozpin's voice. "Get that device away from him and put him-"

That is all I hear while still awake. I fall in asleep but with a dreamless sleep, no mystery guy or anything. I search my thoughts on what I saw. I was in a lab working on something with a computer and then I'm gone.

*Flashback*

One minute I was in the lab, the next I'm in a void. No way to scream, yell, or even talk. I was even stiff to the point of being like a board. I wanted to freak out but couldn't physically, but mentally. I hear a voice in the distance. A calm soothing voice that caused me to stop freaking out.

" _I doubt that you will remember this but I need to warn you. Grab the white knight and protect a team from further grief first then the world, the enemies will be strong. I will leave a phone with information on what I talk about. But first I need to do this."_ My hand started to burn and I notice the mark. I wanted to scream from the pain. The pain stopped and the voice continued

" _Stop the darkness from taking the hearts of the mighty. Be wary of a student named -. She will not be there when you get there, but in 4 months. Make friends to help in your endeavor, but only certain people will follow you to your battle. Your power will be unique for this world, but that is what that mark is for. With this I will leave you to fate in your new world."_

Then I see white light engulf me.

*End Flashback*

I think about what I remembered. The white knight was linked to team RWBY, but I haven't seen any grief from them since I've been here. I will ask kindly, if they don't want to talk about it I won't push them.

(Some time later)

I awake to being in my dorm, but I couldn't move. I wouldn't know why but I hear a voice.

"Ah, you're awake Mr. Cobalt. Don't be alarmed right now, it's for your safety." Ozpin says.

"What happened, how did I get back here?" I ask in a gravel like tone.

"You had to get sedated in the hospital room, it is still a mess after what you did. And what you did, is went berserk when you saw something on your device. I don't know what you saw on it, but it was something for you to do such an act. But on how you got here, I told the nurses to move you here in a straightjacket in case you did the same thing when you woke up." Ozpin said as he walked over to me and took off the jacket.

"Sorry for any damages for the room back there. And what I saw was something that told me what I was doing before I arrived here. I was in a lab of sorts working on something with a computer. One minute I was there, the next I'm not." I tell Ozpin.

"Well that is interesting. You still have six days before the team naming ceremony so walk around the city and look around for anything you need. Since you had no money when you arrived here, I gave you 200 Lien for anything. But you will need to find a job here at the school since I don't want you to work in the city. I think a teacher needs help moving stuff around for a class every week, so I think you can start there. If that's everything then I will take my leave." He tells me.

"Nothing that I know of headmaster. I will see you later." I tell Ozpin as he gets up to leave.

"I think this is yours Mr. Cobalt." Ozpin says as he puts my phone on the nightstand then walks out.

I look for that video only not to find it. 'Was it there for a one time use?' I think of jokingly.

I hop out of bed and get cleaned up. I go to the teacher Ozpin told me about only to find out it was Professor Goodwitch.

I walk up to her after her last class for the day got dismissed. "I hear you need help in your classes, Professor Goodwitch."

"Ah yes, Mr. Cobalt. Ozpin told me that you may come to me. In a matter of fact, due to this being a combat class I need help with equipment being moved around. It is just that it takes too long for one person." Professor Goodwitch says.

"No problem, when do I start?" I ask her. "Eager, are we? No problem, just help me move these platforms over to the si-."

I see the platforms and move them over with ease before she finishes. "Well that helpful, it normally takes me about an hour to move these over. You have the job Mr. Cobalt." Goodwitch says to me.

"No problem and thank you Professor. Now if I may take my leave to go to town" I ask Goodwitch. That last part was with a bow. "Yes you may. And I see what James is talking about." Goodwitch says to me.

"And what would that be if I may ask?" I ask her.

"You are well mannered enough to make a Schnee jealous." Goodwitch say to me.

"Well I do that to everyone that is higher placed than me. Positions that are higher than me deserves the respect he or she earned. It doesn't matter if it's a teacher or someone in the military. " I tell Goodwitch.

"Well then, you may go." She says.

I walk out of the door only to meet Weiss around the corner, face red with either rage or embarrassment.

"Is that true? Then why haven't you treated me with the same respect knowing my family name?" Weiss practically screams at me.

Now that I know its rage, I answer her. "Your family name may be higher than anyone else's, but you are a first year, even a teammate, along with me Weiss. If you were a year higher, then I **may** treat you like the others I treat with respect. But yes, two people said that I'm well-mannered enough to make your family jealous. I was actually about to head to your room to discuss something."

"What do you mean by that? But I do respect you for your manners around people unlike people I know." Weiss shyly says.

"The fact that the way you act to your other teammates, a person can't give respect on a drop of a dime. You have to earn it, not have it given to you. As for the compliment, thank you." I tell her as I start to walk. "Come on, we're heading to your room for a chat with the others."

Weiss starts to follow and ask me, "Even if I was a fourth year, you wouldn't give me the respect that you give teachers because of the way I act?"

I continue to walk and answer her question. "Yes, I know you come from a rich background and had everyone give you respect due to your father. But if he was here, I would give him the same respect. Being a head of a company like the Schnee Dust Company is stressful." I lean over to her with my device out. "Also I know the song you like to sing."

She looks at me, wide eyed. "What is it Rune?" She asked me.

I start to play 'Mirror, Mirror' down the hall. "Is this it?" I ask her but I didn't get a response but eyes looking at me in disbelief. About 10 seconds later, I get a response. "How? No one has heard me sing that, not even Father." She says in shock.

"It came with the device when I appeared. As for how I figured it out. I heard you sing it the day before my initiation when Ruby, Blake, and Yang went out to get something to eat. And let me say you have a voice of an angel." I tell her, noticing her face getting as red as Ruby's cloak. "Well we're here. Come on, let's talk as team." I tell her as I open the door.

* * *

 _ **Background information on Rune. Who is the student Rune need to watch out for? By the way, memories will trickle in even though I don't state it. Review and follow for more.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Some Answers and New People

_**Here's another chapter considering that I had this already typed for tomorrow but I will not have internet during the weekend and about half of next week. I still don't know if I'm getting characters right, so send a review if you find time to do so.**_

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

I look around the room and notice someone was missing. My partner Weiss. "Does anyone know where Weiss went?" I ask Blake and Yang.

"I think she said something about spying on someone. I think I heard Rune's name" Blake said as we see the door open.

I notice Rune and Weiss. I very, VERY red faced Weiss in the doorway. "What did he do to get her this red with rage?" I hear Yang whisper to me and Blake.

"I don't know but he better get away before he's a block of ice." Blake whisper.

I had the smart idea to ask. "What happened? We've never seen Weiss this mad before." I say.

Rune looks at us and laughs. "You guys think this is rage?" Pointing to Weiss's face. "Nope, it's because I embarrassed her." He says as he continues to laugh.

"How?" Yang asked. "How did you embarrass her?"

"I found something secret that she has and it's on the same level as Blake's book collection but not the same thing." Rune tells us. Yang and I look at Blake, who is as red as my cape. "Not even going to ask, and don't ask Rubes." Yang says before I ask.

"Well if we're done embarrassing people, I have to talk to you guys." Rune says as Weiss walk to her bed and sits.

 **Rune's POV**

"Now the reason I'm here and not in my room. You all know about the ceremony next Monday, right. Well I regained a couple of memories looking at a video on my device. It wasn't subtle like finding out about the younger sibling, more like I destroyed the hospital room I was in." I tell them looking at their faces for their reactions. It was joy at first then shock. I continue, "I found out the reason I am here from a **very** cryptic message while I was asleep."

' _I doubt that you will remember this but I need to warn you. Grab the white knight and protect a team from further grief first then the world, the enemies will be strong. I will leave a phone with information on what I talk about. Stop the darkness from taking the hearts of the mighty. Be wary of a future student named Cinder Fall. She will not be there when you get there, but in 4 months. Make friends to help in your endeavor, but only certain people will follow you to your battle. Your power will be unique for this world, but that is what that mark is for. With this I will leave you to fate in your new world.'_

"That was the message as it was said. The device is called a phone where I'm from. The white knight part I found out was the initiation, as for the rest of the message I have no idea." I finish up. The 4 girls were wide eyed and shocked of what I have told them.

"Why were you told such a thing Rune?" Blake told me to break the silence.

Yang followed suit. "What does it mean 'stop the darkness from taking the hearts of the mighty' and Ruby and I know of grief. I wouldn't know of Blake or Weiss." Yang said.

"I know a couple of secrets from each one of you girls. Some are subtle, others not so. I know of the grief of what Yang and Ruby had gone through, Blake as well." I look at Blake for the last part. I flick my eyes up to the bow and she notices and acknowledges it. I continue, "I would have no idea what Weiss went through but I know each of you have experienced grief and the same with team JNPR. But I had no idea of the grief in till I had that video shown to me. I gained more knowledge now but I'm the same Rune." I tell them.

"How much do you know Rune?" Yang asks.

"Very little was gained when I saw that video. But to answer your question, about the same. I know more of this world without going to any of the classes. I also feel a bit stronger than during initiation and I know a bit about both teams." I tell Yang.

"That does answer one of many questions." She says.

"Good. I'm done talking about negative stuff anyway unless you guys have further questions." I ask the group.

They all nod no. 'Good, I was running out of things to tell them.' I think to myself.

"Well the good news is I got a job here helping Professor Goodwitch in her classes. There is a surprise for us all next Monday, and don't ask what it is. And you guys are wanting to know what I did during initiation." I tell them looking at their faces. They have questions to ask me so I let them ask away.

"One, congrats on the job. I know she needed it. Two, that no fair to us. We're your teammates. Three, yes we do." Yang said answering the questions of the others.

"Ok. One, I can't tell you because Professor Ozpin told me not to. And two, it's a long story." I tell them. I was about to tell them to sit down but they were anyways.

"I have a power limiter on my semblance for reasons I have no idea of." I say as I point to the scar on my hand. I lower my hand and continue, "I have levels of restrictions for this power. I call them Phases. My sword changes with the step, the coloring changes along the Phases. But my Phases after Phase 1 are a double edged sword. Phase 1 is the phase I'm in right now. It's more of a default Phase, I can't go lower than this. Phase 2 is my strength aspect. My sword gets a red tint to it and shifts into a two handed katana. Basic strength goes up by ten, but that is when it consumes aura. Phase 3 is my stealth aspect. My sword becomes devoid of any light and absorbs light, turning into a curved greatsword. My strength goes down to about three times my strength in Phase 1. But I gain the ability to hold sounds I make in a 5 foot area around me. The further I am from where the sound is held, the harder it is to control. I can go about 20 feet before the sound breaks. The aura consumption goes up by 25 percent to use this ability. There is no other Phases beyond 3 and if there were, I wouldn't use them. Why? They may eat on my life force. I need to train to stop or at least slow the aura consumption so I can use the Phases longer. Any questions?" I ask as I finish up my rant.

"Why would you use something that uses you aura?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not trained enough to control the usage either. That is why I was in a coma for a week." I tell her. I look at the entire team and continue. "Also I have a little project I need help with. First I need to talk to Ozpin about it. But would any of you would like to help and it involves a weapon if Ozpin says yes." I tell them.

"Well the aura this is a thing you need to focus on. The project thing we can help if it goes through. I want to spar again after what I saw." Yang said as the rest of the team agreed.

"Ok. Well then, you guys want to know why Weiss was embarrassed for." I ask the team getting a look from Weiss. If looks could kill, I would be 6 feet under. Yang, Blake, and even Ruby all said yes. Weiss just continued to try to kill me will her stare. "Well ok, and it's not **that** secret Weiss." That got her to stop staring so hard but continued to stare.

I lean into the group. "It involves Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood saying I am well-mannered enough to make a Schnee jealous. In which it has." I point to Weiss as I finish up. Yang, Blake and Ruby are trying to hold back their laughter as Weiss got **RED.** A dark crimson to be in fact. She started to start to storm out of the room but was stopped by Ruby.

"Come on Weiss, don't go all Ice Queen on us for that one. He could have told us the other secret you have." Ruby says.

"Well, ok." Weiss mumbles.

"Well I'm off to meet Ozpin. I will see you all later." I tell them as I walk around Weiss to leave.

(Some time later)

I walk into the reception area before Ozpin's office and see Professor Goodwitch.

"Hey Professor, is Ozpin in?" I ask her

"No Mr. Cobalt. He said he will be here tomorrow afternoon. Did you need to see him, I can give him the message when he gets back." Goodwitch says.

"I don't have a message to give him, but tell him I would like to meet him as soon as possible. I have to talk to him about something" I tell her

"Ok Mr. Cobalt. I will inform Ozpin." She tells me.

"Alright, thank you Professor." I tell her as I start to walk out.

I walk to the forges, I needed to look at something. I notice the ammo press in a corner and the station to clean, sharpen, and reinforce weapons. Happy with what I see, I walk back to the dorm room.

I get to my room only to find the hallways really quiet. Normally the halls have a commotion or two from the rooms here. I walk up to RWBY's dorm room and heard someone say 'Quiet down, he's coming' or something like that.

I start to open the door only to have the knob ripped from me and the rest of my team jumping out toward the doorway in the room.

I jumped back into the hallway poised to strike but I see who it was. All of teams RWBY and JNPR was there. Tell all yell 'Surprise!' at me.

"Really, what was that for?" I ask them, calming down.

"Just wanted to surprise you with a party for coming on the team with us, Rune." Yang said.

"It's nice and all, but don't surprise me like that. I thought something was going on when the hallway was really quiet." I tell Yang.

"Was it that suspicious? Well now I know not to make it too quiet next time." Yang says.

"Well since Rune is here, let's start this party with a bang." Ruby says to everyone in the room.

"Or as I always say, let's start it off with a **Yang**! Ehh? Ehh?" Yang says with everyone groaning.

"Was that necessary Yang? And why do I feel like you will say it again later." I say to Yang.

"Well what do you guys do for parties?" I ask Ruby.

"Well we can do nothing too loud or we will get in trouble, so I was thinking we could all hang out and talk." Ruby answers back with enthusiasm and caution in her voice.

"Sounds like a plan. I don't seem like a heavy party person anyway." I tell them.

"You're no fun Rune, no fun at all." Yang says to me with a look of disappointment.

"Well… you can play it safe and not have at least two instructors here to chew us out or play wildly and have the two or more instructors knocking at your door for noise and other complaints. I prefer the first. But I wouldn't care if we weren't in a dorm room with others here." I tell Yang.

The party, or at least we called it a party, continued without interruptions or instructors knocking at our door. It got late and everyone started to head out. Well, almost everyone. Since it was in the RWBY dorm room. I started to head out only to feel like someone was watching me.

I turn and see someone that I haven't seen before. Pitch black hair with a blue tint to it and pale skin. No one notices her and see looks at me, I felt like I was looking at Death himself. The aura was **ICE** cold and no one felt the temperature drop.

" _A great challenge is near, stop it at all cost. Walk the path no one is brave enough to follow and get stronger along this path. Protect those who feel weak against this threat."_

That is all the girl said as I see nothing but chronic darkness as the floor came rushing up to meet me. I hear the screams of my teammates and look at where the girl was but she wasn't there.

I fight off the darkness that will knock me out. I get up slowly and with the help of team RWBY and JNPR, I get to a bed.

"Are you alright Rune? It looks like you seen a ghost." Jaune said to me.

"Yeah, and I think I did. But it wasn't after you guys. I think it's my own demon to deal with while I'm here." I tell Jaune and the rest of the group.

"I did feel the room drop a few degrees and looked around to see if anyone was playing with the thermostat. It's a good thing Beacon doesn't charge a utility bill around here otherwise the electric would be sky-high because of Yang." Weiss tells me before continuing. "It's a good thing I did look around when I did, I saw you in the middle of the room with eyes as wide as saucers."

"You really scared us Rune. Don't mind me asking but what exactly did you see?" Pyrrha asks me with concern in her voice.

"Well what I did see was either a ghost or a demon. Black hair with blue tint and pale skin." I tell the group.

"I didn't think the stories were true…" Pyhrra said with a grim look on her face.

"What stories? Is there something after me?" I ask.

"We only heard bits of the story, the one to go to would be Ozpin. We nee-" Pyrrha said but I cut her off.

"Ozpin will not be back from something he had to do till tomorrow afternoon. But what bits have you heard?"

"Well there is a story stating that there was a huntress-in-training like us but got in two and a half years early due to her skills. She was practicing one day and something happened to her weapon causing it to malfunction and putting her in the infirmary, but she didn't make it after a week of her being in there. After she passed, there has been reports of a spirit going around Beacon looking for something. But nobody knows what that is." Blake tells me this with a sad look. "That is what we know collectively between us two teams."

"Well looks like I need to meet Ozpin for that as well tomorrow. But I need to get some sleep." I tell them as I get up off the bed and walk out. I wave them goodnight and go to my dorm room.

I walk to the desk that I had drawn my current weapon and pulled a new piece of paper out. The messenger to me I needed a sidearm for upcoming battles and that ghost only confirmed those suspicions with a warning. The weapon is a highly-customizable M1911 that has no shifts to it, it's a straight up gun. It's going to stir up weapon designers and lovers alike for me to have it shift. But the customizable part to it can counteract those request.

With these designs drawn I head to bed. I fall asleep to another dreamless night. With nothing going on but I snap awake to something being moved in my room.

"Come on out now. I know you're here." I say out to the darkness.

" _So you can sense me, good job. Not an easy feat to do so."_ The spirit says.

"Why did you do that in the other room? And what is your name." I say to her.

" _Names are not important right now. As for why I did what I did in the other room, I came to warn you but not now."_ She says.

"Well ok, thanks for that but you didn't have to make me almost collapse after that warning. Just wandering, why are you here?"

" _I didn't mean to. And I just wanted to talk, I haven't had the joy in talking to someone in eight years. It's nice though, you are the first not to run from me in those eight years."_

"Ok. I'm not afraid of the supernatural like people I know. I am just curious on how you passed."

" _Thank you for that and I don't feel like you should know right now. And I am curious as well on how you got here, I can tell you are not from here. I tell it from your spirit and aura."_

"Well that is true and I'm trying to figure out myself. I have no memory. I have a power limiter. I also have a device that has info from time to time, but other than that it has games and music."

" _Interesting. That is different than what I had thought first hand when you first got here."_

"You have been watching me since I've been here? Are you drawn to high amounts of power or something like that?"

" _Yes in fact. I have been drawn to you by your amount of power, so I will help you in the journey ahead. But that is all for now, I will leave but come back at a later date."_

Before I began to say anything she disappeared. 'Well what now?' I ask myself. I lay back down and go to sleep.

 **(The next morning)**

The first class that I have been in since I've shown up starts today. Professor Port. His stories may sound boring, but they have a grain of truth to them. I arrive 10 minutes early and find my seat.

"Ah, Mr. Cobalt. You're here early are you? Well I was getting class set up, care to help?" Professor Port asks me.

"Sure, what do you need help with Professor?" I ask back.

"I need a cage moved from a- Where are you going?" Port asked as I moved to the back.

I moved the cage he was pointing at and put it in the corner of the class.

"Well then, I see why Glynda has you help her. You are fast at your work. Well get ready for class." Port said.

I get up in my seat next to team RWBY for everyone to come in. Professor Port goes on a long story about his "prey" and his youth. This story goes on for about three quarters of the class. He finishes up by taking a volunteer to show their combat skill against the Grimm. I raise my hand and Port tells me to come down.

I go change and ready. I stand in the opposite corner of the class room while Port gets his weapon off the display on the wall. I haven't seen the Grimm I'm fighting but I can tell that it is heavily armored due to its weight from when I moved the cage.

Port cuts the lock and a Boarbatusk comes out. I ready my weapon and cut at it. To everyone's surprise, my sword cut through the armor like it was butter. The now dead Grimm started to dissolve and everyone had a shocked look on their face.

"How did he do THAT?!" I hear someone shout.

"Well I was going to say that you weren't expecting that." Port says and continues as the bell rings, "Anyway, that is all for today."

I go to put away my weapon and clean up. I look at the time and see that I need to be at Goodwitch's classroom in 15 minutes. I feel a familiar chill running down my spine and turned to look. "Alright, what do you need spirit?" I ask the air around me.

" _Well, I wish to accompany you for today. If you don't mind."_

"Alright, but try not to get seen." I tell her as I walk down the hall. I start to see everyone look and start whispering to each other. I turn and see the spirit floating next to me. I shrug it off and continue. I get to Goodwitch's class with 5 minutes left.

Goodwitch looks at the door to see who came in and her eyes got as big as saucers.

"What's going on Professor Goodwitch?" I ask.

"Mr. Cobalt, do you realize a ghost floating behind you. And if it's who I think it is, then I will need to get Ozpin down here immediately." Goodwitch says with a bit of fear in her voice.

"You mean her?" I say as I point to the un-named spirit. I put my hand down and continue, "She's been with me Professor. I don't know why but she seem drawn to me. And I was meaning if I could meet Ozpin today during my work period here."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Cobalt. When I have student reports coming through every directory here at my school, I figured I would have a look myself. And hello Sapphire, it's been a long time." Ozpin says as he walk through the door.

"You know who this is Professor?" I ask him.

" _Yes it has Ozpin, and yes Rune he knows who I am."_

"Yes unfortunately, I was still headmaster when Sapphire pass away from an accident. The child was a prodigy when it came to this field." Ozpin says. He takes a sip of his coffee and continues, "And I see you two know each other to an extent."

"Well that clears some things up. And yes we know each other to a minor extent." I tell both Professors.

" _I haven't been around in six years due to lack of energy. I came back due to more energy than I have seen and wanted to figure it out. I found that Rune was the source."_

"Well it's good to see you again. And Goodwitch said you wanted to see me yesterday Rune." Ozpin says to me and takes another sip of coffee.

"Yes actually. I was needing to know if you will let me have a second weapon as a sidearm for my current weapon." I ask Ozpin. "Before you answer, Professor Goodwitch, how much time do you have in till your next class? I need to talk to Professor Ozpin for about a half hour."

"About an hour, so go ahead Mr. Cobalt." Goodwitch says.

"Ok I will be back before then." I tell Goodwitch. "Oh and Professor Ozpin. I need to tell you what has happened the last couple of days."

I tell the group about what I have seen, the warnings that I've been told, Sapphire's appearance and the cryptic message I've been told as well. The story goes on for about 45 minutes and I look at the professors as I finish up.

"Well that is a story. I will have to think on it for a bit. I will contact you if I find anything. And Sapphire, don't be going around scaring the students please. And yes Mr. Cobalt, that sidearm I will allow." Ozpin says. Sapphire only nods.

"Alright, you know how to contact me if you find anything headmaster. And it looks like a class is coming in." I tell the two professors.

"I will leave you to it then, Glynda." Ozpin says to Goodwitch.

I got the class set up and got to my seat. It was dueling today, so there wasn't much to set up. The duels went on and we were coming on the last one for the class.

"And the last set of duels today will be… Pyrrha Nikos and Rune Cobalt." Goodwitch says as both Pyrrha and I go to get our combat gear. We get to the arena and get in our stances. "May the best win." I tell Pyrrha. She nods in response.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" Goodwitch says and we start the duel.

* * *

 _ **Ahh... A cliffhanger. A new person comes into play with some knowledge about Rune. I will not update anything for about 5 or 6 days due to no internet. But in that time I will make it up with 2 or 3 chapters. Review and follow for more.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Duel and Some Trouble

_**The big fight scene is now with Pyrrha and Rune. How will it play out?**_

* * *

 **Rune's POV**

"3… 2… 1… Go!" Goodwitch shouts and the match begins.

I see Pyrrha on the other side of the arena, she's thinking on what to do. I know what to do, I rush at her without my weapon out.

My combat uniform is adjusted for most of my combat styles. I use carbon-fiber like armor so that there is little metal in it for weight but I'm going in unarmed, meaning faster hits but not enough force behind each hit. The only 2 people I know which can beat me or get close to beating me in unarmed is Yang and I think Ren.

She swings her weapon at me and I swat it away and in one fluid motion strike her in her stomach knocking the wind out of her for a moment. She quickly recovers and she swings at me. Her strike misses and I go in for a counter-attack with my fist, but she bashes at me with her shield. I get knocked to the floor but use the momentum to roll out of the way of the next strike she goes for.

I get back up from my roll and see Pyrrha go in for yet another swing. I block her sword and shield with both arms. Before she can attempt another strike, I go in the offense. I go to close the gap that Pyrrha uses and strike at her wrists. One hits her shield arm causing her to drop her shield for a moment but the other misses by it seems like a hair. As her shield fell, she rolls down to pick it up before it hits the ground.

I figured she has quick reflexes on the battlefield. But I had a plan for that, before she got her shield up I went in close enough for her sword Milo to be ineffective to strike. I swing at her with one hand closed up in a fist and stuck her in the pressure point of her wrist with her hand of her sword was being held.

On impact, she dropped her sword but hits me with her shield in order to back me up. I felt something in my chest pop so I figured I needed to finish this up fast. I look at my tac-pad that is linked to my scroll on my wrist and looked at my aura. 1/3 of my aura left and I don't know of Pyrrha's aura level without looking away from the battle.

I go in the heavy offensive with strikes that have Pyrrha go on the heavy defensive with her stance. I strike her shield hard enough for both of us to flinch from the pain and get away from each other. I look at my aura and it hasn't moved on inch. Pyrrha looks tired and I definitely feel tired. I go in for another attack and my hand starts to hurt but I move on with the attack.

I strike again but this time with my feet and start kicking at her. Hitting both her sword and shield with both feet one after another. I feel her aura going, but not fast enough. We go in for one final attack and when we hit, we hear "Stop."

We both look at Goodwitch and she called the match. "As you can see ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Cobalt's aura is now in the red allowing an official to call the match, but in this case it is a draw as both contenders are in the red. At the time they struck each other both auras fell into the red." Goodwitch says. The bell rings and she finishes up.

I help her put the things I put up earlier in the back. I walk out of the classroom and start to walk to my room, ignoring the pain in my chest and arm. I see Cardin and his team bullying some girl with rabbit ears by pulling on them. I walk toward them and pull Cardin back away from the girl. "Well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a hero for this animal. Should we teach him a lesson?" Cardin says with a smirk on his face.

He swings at me and I let him hit me but my aura block most damage. One rule I always follow, always make them swing first then make sure they don't swing again. "Are you all talk Rune?" Cardin says to me as he goes in to swing again. I flicked my wrist to his wrist as he was mid-swing. I grab the pressure point on both his hand that is between his index finger and his thumb and grabbed the one on his wrist. I then pin his arm on his back as I hear him say, "What are you doing?! Get him!"

I go into Phase 2 and quickly, and I mean **quickly** , deal with the other three that are attacking me all while I still held Cardin down. I growl to them, "If you want to hear yourselves within the next 30 seconds, don't attack me." I look down at Cardin, "That goes **double** for you, I can withhold sound up to a 20 foot area for as long as I like and I will break things. If I ever, **ever** see you do this again I will do just that." I finish up and I notice that Cardin looks like he has seen a ghost.

I release him and the group of bullies scatter from me and the rabbit faunas girl. "Are you alright?" She squeaks at my voice toward her. "No need to be afraid of me." She looks at me with eyes that look to run instead of talk. But it mellowed down after a second.

"Y-yes. You aren't going to get me, are you?" She asked. "No, no. I wanted to stop those bullies from hurting you further. What's your name? Mine is Rune Cobalt." I hold my hand out to help her up. She looks at me and settles down. "M-mine is Velvet Scarlatina, a-and thank you for helping me." She takes my hand and gets up.

"No problem Velvet. If those bullies come around again, just tell me. I come over to where you're at faster than they can blink." I tell Velvet as I start to walk away and I notice a sight pain in my right hand and chest. I get to my dorm room and find something by my door. A small box sits at my door and I pick it up to see the sender only not to find one. I hear metallic rattling inside it and I go through my door. I set it down and sit down only to feel my chest and hand hurt. The pain hasn't died down since the spar a little bit ago.

I get to my door and my head starting to hurt and I started to sweat. I try to go to the infirmary but stumble along the way. _"Easy Rune. Slow down alright, I'll guide you to the infirmary."_ I hear Sapphire say to me with a bit of concern in her voice. I stumble into Professor Goodwitch on her way to it looks like Ozpin's office. "Mr. Cobalt, are you alright?" I hear her ask. I shake my head no as I continue to try to walk, only to fall to the floor. Goodwitch helps me up and into her classroom to sit me down in one of the desks.

"Stay here Mr. Cobalt, I'll get a nurse here." She tells me as she runs off to the infirmary to get someone. "What's going on Sapphire?" I ask the ghost to the left of me. _"You have two cracked ribs, a concussion, and fractured several bones in your right hand and wrist. Try to calm down if you want the pain to quit getting worse or break more bones."_ I try to slow my breathing down to slow my heartrate down, it's something I learned to do while sniping.

I managed to calm down my heart and the pain started to numb down. I hear the doors open to see Professor Goodwitch, Ozpin, and the nurse in the door. I start to fade from consciousness but snap out of it. The nurse brought a stretcher and I laid on it. As I ride to the infirmary, I hear the voices of both teams RWBY and JNPR fading as I start to lose consciousness again but the nurse keeps me awake.

Ozpin tells both teams to wait for a bit while the nurse sees that I have a concussion first and checks the severity of it. I hear it is a little one but it's bad anyway. Once all of the checks finish for the concussion go through they check my hand and wrist first. Seeing on how it's fractured they start to reset the bones and put it in a cast. Then they check everywhere and stopping on my bruised ribs and started to fix those. I slip into unconsciousness faster than they can keep me awake.

And yet I experience another dreamless sleep as I see nothing but void. It feels like I've been here forever it feels like but soon I start to wake up. I try to sit up but soon feel a jolt of pain go through my chest. I try to wiggle my fingers on my right hand but nothing moves but my fingers above my knuckles by my fingertips.

I also notice I have a pounding headache as I look around the room. 'Great, another hospital room.' Is all I think of as I see the doors open. I see a nurse run up to me, "Can you hear me?" I nod yes to her and see Ozpin come in.

"Good to see you awake Mr. Cobalt. If you are wondering how long you were out, you were out for a day. And if you are wondering what happened, you were walking to the infirmary and stumbled into Miss Goodwitch on her way to me. Noticing something off and the account that Sapphire told her everything that was wrong, had you sent here. Now I wondering what caused this to happen, can you speak?" Ozpins asks and I nod yes.

I start by telling him what I did during the spar with Pyrrha and how I noted the pain. I tell him that we tied and he told me that it is very rare to tie in a spar. I tell him about the bullies who were hurting Velvet and I stopped them and then I tell him about the package in my room which I found with no return address.

"Hmm… That is odd, normally aura has to be completely gone before bodily injury can happen. Cardin and his team will have Miss Goodwitch on them and the package I will look at. Now the question remains, can you write with your left hand. I noticed you were right-handed."

"Yes I can Professor Ozpin. To be in fact, I'm ambidextrous but right-dominate. So I can write left-handed. Curious on why you ask that Professor." I tell Ozpin. "Well, you can still go to class but you can't spar in your condition and medical papers need filled. Any other questions, Mr. Cobalt?" Ozpin asks.

"Nothing as of right now, actually change that. When am I getting out?" I ask him. "Well, seeing on how you're wide awake now. In about a couple of hours." Ozpin tells me. I look at the time and see 10:30am on the clock face.

Ozpin walks out and tells the nurses to give me paperwork for release. They hand me the paperwork and I sign very sloppy but they know I signed it. A couple of hours passed and the nurse tells me to have someone here to pick me up. I look at the time to see 12:55pm. I try to think of people that can pick me up and I think of two. Yang and Jaune. I call Jaune and tell him to come to the infirmary to pick me up.

10 minutes later I see him walk up. "Uh, anything I should sign?" He asks. The nurse hands him a piece of paper and he signs it. We walk out and I try to start a conversation with him. He looks a bit beaten up, but probably from the spar before mine.

"Hey Jaune. I notice Cardin picking on you, are you going to do anything about it?" I ask him only to get a confused look. "Nah, we're just messing around. You know, besides we are best friends." He tells me but I can smell the lie. "Look Jaune, if you need help with anything let me know. It's almost lunchtime, let's head to the cafeteria." I say to him and he nods back.

We get back as Nora just started her story. We sit down and had to eat left-handed due to my right arm being in a sling. Nora finishes up her story, a reoccurring dream according to Ren, and Pyrrha looks at Jaune. "Look Jaune, I know Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

He quickly denies that with a different excuse than what he had told me, "What? No. He likes to mess around. All in good fun." He tells the group. Ruby added in, "He's a bully, Jaune."

"Name one time he has 'bullied' me." Jaune said and the group provided answers to that questions. I put my tune in the mix, "Look Jaune, I can see it. He thinks he holds power over you with these simple tricks." Pyrrha added in, "He's right Jaune, just ask us if you're ever in trouble." Then Nora got the biggest grin I have ever seen on a person. She stood up and told the group, "Oh, I know! We'll break his legs!" Note to self: don't mess with Nora.

"Guys, it's fine, seriously! Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune tells the table. As if on cue, I hear a painful cry. The 9 of us turn to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's rabbit ears again.

"Atrocious…" I hear Pyrrha say. I notice a particular glare in the group. Without looking I can tell its Blake's. I hear Yang say that it must be hard to be a faunus. Without thinking I stand up and start to walk over to Cardin's table. "Where are you going?" I hear Pyrrha say in the group. I turn only to hear a quick intake of breath, and see scared eyes of the table.

I turn around and walk over to Cardin's table hearing every word the group said to the girl. "Please stop…" I hear her say to the group." I hear a couple of voices in the group. "See, I told you they were real." And "What a freak." Not knowing I was behind them, I coughed. They all turn around to see me in my battered state.

Cardin lets go of Velvet and says to me, "Well if it isn't the freak lover, care to get more broken?" I just smirk at him. "No, but I did tell you what happens if I saw you do this again to anyone. I can still beat you with one good hand." He looks at me like there's a challenge. "Well, well. I acce-" and like that all sound was cut off around the room. Cardin and his gang look at me like they seen a ghost.

He starts to swing and hits me. I quickly pull Cardin in with my good hand and kick him in the chest, sending him flying. The others couldn't help but watch as their leader was kicked across the room towards the door. The rest of the cafeteria couldn't produce a sound as they watched. The other three that seen me kick Cardin to the main door followed him and check on him only to find him knocked out. Knowing that the others wouldn't be a problem anymore, gesture to the rest of the cafeteria to cover their ears.

They all did as I released the sound. Everyone looked at me and just stood there in till Professor Goodwitch came in due to the noise to see Cardin and his team at the door, and me at the tables. She put them back in place and gestured me to follow her. I did and we reached Ozpin's office. "Wait." is all I got out of her. So I did and then she told me to come in.

 **Pyrrha's POV**

(Before the fight)

"It must be hard to be a faunus." I hear Yang say. All of the sudden Rune stands up. "Where are you going?" I ask him. No word came from him but a look that felt like the temperature was at absolute zero. He then walks over to Cardin's table and gets their attention. 'Not the best choice Rune.' I think to myself. But I hear Cardin say to Rune "I acce-" and the room got quiet. I try to ask what is going on but the words die at my mouth. I have seen this before and I am kind of scared of it. It happened during Rune's Initiation when he killed the Nevermore. I look at the group and it looks like they're trying to say things.

Next thing I know Cardin hits Rune and then he is kicked to the door and Rune looks over to everyone in the cafeteria and he covers his ears. We all follow suit and the noise is let loose. My question and all the questions of everyone, including the screams, sobs, and statements come out. Professor Goodwitch comes in and gestures Rune to follow her. He does and the room got quiet.

"That was a thing." I hear from Yang.

 **Rune's POV**

"What can I do for you Mr. Cobalt, Glynda?" Ozpin asked. Goodwitch show him the footage of the fight. "I see, so you fought with Mr. Winchester for what if I may ask?" I tell him, "Well sir, he was bullying on someone and I step in to stop him. He swung first and I simply prevented him from swinging again." Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee and continues, "Well, since Mr. Winchester swung first, I can't give you the punishment for doing so. But you are still in trouble. I can however, not do so, but I need you to recover first to do the task needed to do so."

"What is that task, Headmaster?" I ask. "I would need you to clear a nest of Grimm near the border of the Forest of Forever Fall for a field trip that will be coming." Ozpin tells me.

"It can be done." I tell him. "No, not right now you can't. I will give you a couple of days to recover. I will be the one that will give the OK or not. Don't forget that you have your speech coming up. Also that package that was up here is safe for you to open when you get back to your room. I didn't see anything that could hurt you when you opened it and I didn't pick it up just in case it would be motion activated. A large metallic object is in it when we scanned it." Ozpin tells me.

"I know Headmaster. And the package I will check out when I get back. If that is all, may I take my leave?" I ask. "Sure Mr. Cobalt. Just don't cause any more trouble." With that walk out to my room. I look in the box that is now sitting on my bed, I get surprised when I see a M1911 with a blue-purple tint, most likely from blueing the metal and a white handle. I see a note in the box and I read it.

" _Dear Rune,_

 _If you are reading this you have seen what was in the box. I got the weapon blueprints for your sidearm and decided to give them to Ruby, knowing she would do so anyway. When she first saw me, she panicked. But I calmed her down by telling her I was with you and I handed her the blueprints. I told her to paint it any color blue she wanted (the blue was from me) and she did all this while you were with Ozpin. She did pout about no mecha-shifting but I told her to go according to the blueprints. Now that it is done, try it out. I wanted it to be a surprise to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sapphire_

I look at the gun and smiled. I look at the clock and see it is 3pm, so I went to knock on the other teammate's door. Ruby opened it and seen me. She quickly hid from me and said to come in. I walk in and cannot find her. "It's ok Ruby. I just came by to say thank you." I say into the room. She pokes her head out looking like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar and looks around. "That ghost isn't with you is she?" Ruby says in a scared tone.

"Who? Sapphire? Yes and no. Yes she is with me and no not at this moment. I heard she gave you blueprints for my sidearm." I say to Ruby to try to calm her down. She gets out of her corner and looks at me. "O-ok and yes. I u-understand the not right here part but how is s-she with you?" She asks. "She is drawn to heavy energy sources like me. I don't know why or how but it appears she may know something about my past." I tell Ruby trying to get her to understand.

"O-ok Rune. Let's talk about your sidearm instead of the ghost." Ruby says to me. She takes a deep breath in and continues, "I was disappointed about how the weapon had no shifting to it, and I wanted to add something but the g-ghost told me to stick to the blueprints. I blued the metal to give it a dark blue-purple finish and I gave it a white handle. And why do you need a sidearm for?" Ruby says to me in her weapons-nut/admirer voice.

"I appreatiate you doing so and why you may ask. Just in case something happens in the middle of battle and something told me do so." I tell Ruby as she has a confused look on her face. I go on to tell her why I needed a sidearm built and how Sapphire is pretty much tied to me. I get different faces while telling my tale.

The time got to 4pm once I finished up and I decided to leave before the rest of the team showed up, that way Yang doesn't tease us about Ruby and I talking together. I head out to my room and about 5 minutes later their door opens and shuts. I grab my sidearm and go to the sparing room beside the forge to locate the gun range.

I get a target set up downrange and line up the shot. I fire a few round to test the accuracy of the sights of the gun and find out they are on the dot. The funny thing is I'm firing the gun one-handed from my left hand. I fire a few more rounds and hear the door open up. I see team JNPR enter and they get in the stalls next to me. But before they settled in they see me shoot my gun one handed. The entire team looks surprised that I can handle the recoil one-handed, even my off-hand, and hit the targets at assault rifle range on the bullseye.

"Dang Rune, how are you doing that?" I hear Jaune ask. "Simple really, I'm twisting my elbow for the recoil to go through. But that is meant for another type of gun." I tell Jaune along with the rest of the team. "That looks similar to my gun, Rune." I hear Ren say, it's rare for him to talk. "Yea it is. But I wasn't copying your gun. Mine is semi-auto, slightly bigger caliber, and it's highly customizable from a suppressor, having custom optics, a full-auto conversion, using my own handmade ammo for it, or anything I can think of. It's a Swiss-army knife of a gun." I tell the group.

"What a Swiss-army knife?" I hear Jaune ask. Nora cuts in very fast, "Maybe it a knife like the cheese with holes. A knife full of holes!"

"Nora… Why would a knife be full of holes?" Ren asks Nora. "I don't know but it would be co-" Nora says but gets a hand over her mouth to quiet her down. "Go on Rune." Ren tells me as I look at the team. "Well if I remember correctly, it's a knife that has pretty much anything handheld from a knife to a can-opener. It's quite handy for camping" I tell the group. All I got were mixed emotions from the other team.

Faces showing curiosity to confusion. I go into detail on what the tool is and the looks mellow out. The group gets up to start their target practice (or in Nora's case, how many thing to blow up in a set time) and I wave good bye. I get to my door to find Blake at my door. She looks like she wants me to explain something with that look she is giving me.

"Hey Blake. What's going on?" I ask her trying to start a conversation with her. "How much do you know, Rune?" She asks me. "What do you mea- oh you mean what I said yesterday. Come in, I'll explain." I tell Blake while I open my door. She just stands there. "Well, come on in. I'll explain everything that I know, which will very little."

* * *

 _ **What does Blake want to find out and how much does Rune actually know? Also, how was the 2 fights with Cardin? Next chapter is some more backstory on Rune. Follow for more.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Backstory and A Mission

_**I'm back with this chapter, took longer than what I would have liked. But the cliffhanger in the last chapter ends here. With all intros aside, lets start. I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

We get settled in my room for us to talk. "How much do you know Rune?" Blake asked. "Well apart from the fact that you are a faunus, nothing much after that." I tell Blake and she has a breath of relief that got me curious. "Why were you wondering how much I knew of you? Wait. Don't answer that, I think you will show the rest of the team later if you feel ready. As for the faunus part, I know of the discrimination that the faunus has here with what has been taught. Know when you want to show your secret to the team, I will hold no grudge. Heck, I helped Velvet twice."

I get a smile of apparition from Blake. "Thanks Rune, but I have another question for you." I gestured her to go on. "How much do you actually know about the team? I mean about the grief part." She asked.

"Well, the minor stuff, major in some cases. The type of stuff that is in the back of everyone's mind. Death, things that question what you are doing, family, and world views. I will talk more with the team on those topics, but yours is different." I tell Blake with her face shifting with topics I talk about.

Blake looks at me like she thinks I'm lying to her. "Ok, maybe I'm getting out of order. But put it this way. Let's get back with the team before we continue with this topic." I tell her and she nods at me.

We get up and walk to RWBY's dorm. Blake walks in and tells me to come in. The rest of the team was doing their own thing. Ruby was cleaning her weapon, Weiss was doing homework, and Yang was listening to some music. They notice me come in with Blake and stopped what they were doing.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I ask the rest of the group. Looking at the clock it's getting late. 6pm to be precise. "We were doing what we normally do after classes. How are you feeling?" Ruby said. "Like I got hit with a truck. But good news is I can still shoot a gun." I tell Ruby and subconsciously the rest of the group.

"How did it go with Goodwitch?" Yang asks me. "Nothing horrible. I got to clear a nest of Grimm out in a couple of days, maybe." I tell the team. "A mission, this early?" Ruby said getting hyper. "No you dunce, missions are not out yet. Speaking of which, how did you get one?" Weiss asked me after talking to Ruby.

"Ozpin. Most likely to not file paperwork out from what happened today." I say. The team looks at me. "You mean when Cardin hit you." Blake asked and I nodded. "But it's what I did after he hit me. The whole of kicking him to the door and knocking him unconscious." I told them.

They looked at me with a, yet another, confused look. I continue, "But I need to heal up before then and then Ozpin may or may not let me do it. And yes, I did knock someone out one-handed. Now. The reason I'm here." I sit down before any questions start.

"I was going to ask that when you came in, but I'll hear you out." Weiss told me. Ruby and Yang stayed quiet. "Ok, something big is coming and I can feel it. More the reason to clear the Grimm nest out. The grief I explained earlier is very broad, not even I know what it is. But grief is grief and it attracts Grimm like other negative emotions. It sits on the back on everyone's mind and everyone has experienced it once. I'm not going to list examples yet so I don't make anyone sad. Any questions?" I finish up and hands shot up.  
I point to Weiss to start. "What do you mean by examples of gri-? Never mind I see." Weiss says as she catches herself. Ruby went next about if they could go with and I told her 'I would have no idea.' Blake stayed quiet due to the fact I reviled some things to her. Yang asked about the big event coming and I told her I had no idea. The air temperature got colder, I know what's happening so does Ruby.

Sapphire comes in and hands me the device, 'phone', and starts talking. _"Something came up on that device of yours and you need to look at it, all of you. But don't mind me, I'm leaving now."_ Sapphire said while handing me the device (don't ask how). After handing it to me, she just fades like she wasn't here to begin with. I look at the girls and all but one was frozen. Ruby was in her bunk with the bed touching the ceiling.

They finally snap out of it, minus Ruby as she wasn't frozen to begin with, and looked at me. "Wh-what was th-that?" Blake stutters. "Calm down ladies, it was just Sapphire. You know, the ghost who decided to visit me during our little party. Apparently something came up on this." I tell the team as I unlock my device. They gave me a look that shouted, 'I know who that is but it still scared me.'

I look at the device and look through it. I see two videos on the video player and I look at the title. DT-011524-6. The other is [File Name Corrupted]. And there was a side note to it, "Watch with the team. – You know who. I show the girls the titles of the videos and they looked curious. "What's this? A research log. The other may be the same." Weiss said.

"It appears so, but there's a side note to watch these with you girls." I tell the group. I get one word, "Why?" I hear from Blake. "I have no idea but I think it may show me what is going on with me, or it may show how I knew you at Ozpin's after the ceremony." I say to Blake as I look at the clock. 6:45pm.

The start of the video looked like the video that sent me into a rampage but it had a face in front of it. Mine, to be precise. "What are you doing there Rune?" I hear Blake ask. "I would have no idea right now, but let's continue." I tell her. The video continues to hear me state the log number and an encryption key. Slight static is throughout the video.

" _The device is near completion, but some side effects have shown themselves. Loss of memory, fatigue, paralysis, and in some cases… death. I will look closer in it but the device is a marvel in itself. To travel to other dimensions is a law-breaker in logical space-time. But no successful bridges have been made, we can only see what it is like but not physically go there. Notes will be made to document what dimensions are on what calibration. This is day 24 on this project and this is-"_

The video got cut there. The end of it had text in the middle of the screen. File corrupted. I look at the girls and see their jaws were dropped. "What the heck am I doing there?!" I ask myself out loud. "Making a machine that travels to other dimensions is impossible!" Weiss yell out. "Easy Weiss. I don't know what I was doing there or what the machine exactly does. But let's watch the other one" I say to Weiss. She stayed quiet after the outburst along with the others.

The second video started the same as the last. Same background and encryption key, only something was off. Horribly off. I was sweating and wide-eyed in the video, like someone was after me. The others seen it and raised an eyebrow each. There was a lot more static than last time.

" _I've got to get out of here. The machine works but at a cruel cost. I've got to destroy it before anyone finds it. If you cracked this encryption code,_ _ **don't**_ _come here. The machine will already be destroyed along with the research, it's on a timer but I can't stay long."_ There was a pause in the video, I have a sense of Déjà vu. The video continues. _"The cost is too great for what you want this_ _ **machine**_ _to do. Human life is what it takes to do this. For one person, another can cross once. I walked in on someone doing just that and that is why I'm running. Don't rebuild the machine at any cost. Don't even get the idea to make another. As I'm talking, I'm putting on the final touches to get rid of it."_ I hear the countdown sequence start for self-termination of the files. _"Once this starts, it all starts. No one can stop it. Again if anyone cracks this code,_ _ **don't look here**_ _. I am leaving n-"_ I vanish before I finish the sentence. The video rolls for about another one and a half minutes, then the building explodes along with the camera.

I am wide-eyed more than the girls. I finally break the silence, "I've seen that before. That was the whole video for the part I seen in the hospital when I went berserk. But why was that a thing? I think I suffered the consequences of being the main developer." They all can only nod for a response. They were thinking what I was thinking. 'What the heck was I doing?!'

"But it contradicts what I've been told, but it looks like I will find out on my own. I'm off to bed for the night. I will talk to you guys tomorrow." I say and yet again they only nod for a response. They look a bit shaken, wanting to know what I've been in pursuit of. Who I really am. They craw in bed as I walk out. It makes sense because it 8pm, but there is more to it. I will ask tomorrow.

I get to my room to find Sapphire floating on top of one of the other beds. _"How did it go?"_ She ask with a curious look. "Horrible. I don't even know who I am anymore. The video show me being a lead developer, I think even the head of the entire thing, of a project that must not be remade. I think I'm here for mixed reasons, for good or evil purposes. Look at these videos." I tell her as I prepare the videos to show her.

The first video rolls through with her showing mixed emotions. _"Cross dimensions? Not possible. If it was, we would see people we have never seen before, and the side effects are horrible. You_ _ **are**_ _in this video stating these. But here you are, I don't know how but I'm sure that you will find out."_ She says to me trying to comfort me. The next video rolls and I see emotion on Sapphire I wish I would never see. Hatred. That is the only word I can think of. She stayed still but the room got so cold that fog was forming in the room.

That was with the cost to make a stable bridge for one time use. The cost of one's own life to get another across. She may be dead, but she didn't want someone to suffer the fate of death too early. Then I see shock as I spontaneously vanish like I wasn't even there. _"So that's how you got here. Funny in The Ruler's eyes. Breaking universal rules like that should do that. I think you don't even exist in that world anymore with the way you vanished."_ Sapphire said to me.

"What makes you think that? And that got me curious, what do you call a god around here?" I ask. _"Well… If you look into the fact the way you vanished, look really close at the log's name. It's blank, nonexistent. Also the first video got corrupted before your name was said. So if your name is gone even before you vanished in the video, then your existence in that world is null and void. As for the name, I forgot. No one teaches religion around here, so I just say The Ruler."_ She says to me with deductive reasoning. I have to agree with her. If my name wasn't on there both videos and in the first got erased before being said, then I'm nonexistent in that world.

"I do agree with your reasoning there Sapphire. But what would happen if I somehow got back? If I can even go back?" I ask her. _"One, thank you. Two, it would be hard to guess. I mean, that is the question. Can you go back? But on the question on if you are good or evil, you are a good person Rune. I've seen it along with teams RWBY and JNPR, even though the latter hasn't shown it yet. Otherwise I wouldn't follow you if you were bad, and I can sense those sort of things."_ Sapphire says to me.

"But how do I know? I want to know so I can reassure myself." _"Easy Rune, don't doubt yourself now. You know what, wait in till Ozpin gives the OK for something to clear you head. On second thought, go to the infirmary tomorrow to check your injuries so you can practice. OK?"_ "Sure, I need to get some rest anyway. I will talk more later." _"Ok."_

She floats through the wall and I go to my bed. Not even interested in cleaning my weapons right now. I lay down and try to fall asleep. It finally hits but something was severally off about this.

The edge of my vision is foggy, like I'm in a memory. The next thing that comes up next confirms it. It's before the log that made up the second video. The moment when I found a colleague kill another to 'try' something. _"What are you doing?!"_ I hear myself shout. _"Why isn't it mister killjoy? I'm trying something out that you have never dared to do! Powering up the machine to try the process again. And it looks like I need two lives. Come here, it won't hurt much for long."_ The colleague said to me. I bolted through the door faster than he could get up. I lock the door and see myself face to face with another crazed colleague.

I ran past them and I find explosives around faster than they can locate me. I end up at the computer that I did the log on. I did the log and that is all I see. I float around a bit longer to see the "Messenger" standing there.

"I see you have acquired something that is dark about your past, don't let it bother you." A slight pause. "You had no ill intentions with the device, but your friends did and you paid the cost I'm afraid. One thing though, you can never return. Once you unlocked your aura here, you sealed the way back even **if** it opens. I forgot to mention that earlier and the female voice you heard on that flashback was the one that suffered a tragic end to her life. She sent you here to give you a second life, not of a researcher but as a warrior. That way no one suffered as she did." A slight pause showed itself. "Now any questions?" The messenger said.

"How do you know this much? I was wondering if I could go back but you answered that. Also I have no questions about the girl that led me here, it's out of respect." I asked. "On the first, I can't tell you. I am glad to clear things up for you and I agree with you about the last part. Now I must be off." He said but turned around for a last bit of info, "Those wounds of yours should be healed." He disappears like mist to wind for another time.

I wake up early, like 6:30am early. I get up out of bed and strap my weapons on. I walk out of the door quietly to the infirmary to see the first shift. "Is there something you need?" The clerk asked. "I would like to see if this is healed or not. I think there is a file here about me." I say as I point to the cast. "Sure thing. Name?" I tell her my name. "Go to the last door on the right and the doctor will be there in a sec." She tells me in a cheery voice.

As soon as I sit down, the doctor shows up. 'Most likely because I'm the only one here.' "Ah, Mr. Cobalt. How are you feeling today to show up this early?" The doctor asked. "I need an x-ray on where I cracked my ribs and on my hand. Is that OK?" I tell the doctor.

"Sure. Did your aura fix it that quick?" The doctor asked. "That is what I'm wanting to find out." I say to him. He gets the x-rays done and looks shocked. "Well this is impressive." He states. "What is?" I ask. "You are completely healed like it never happened. Even with aura helping, it would leave some signs. You are cleared for sparring again if you want to do that again, but be cautious." The doctor says. "OK, thank you doctor. Anything I owe?" I say to the doctor.

"Nothing at all." I hear from him. I wave bye and sign some papers stating why I needed to be there. I decide to see if I can see Ozpin. I get on the elevator to his office. Once it gets to the reception area I see Professor Goodwitch with a surprised look on her face. "Ah, Mr. Cobalt. Out of the cast I see, that is surprising. I take it you need to see Ozpin?" She asks me. "Yes I do, it's about that mission he wants me to take." I tell her. "No need, Mr. Cobalt. You can take it." I hear a voice to my right. I turn to see it was Ozpin. "Really sir?" I ask and he nods back. "Yes you can seeing how you healed up fully. You will leave today at 10:30. Don't be late." Ozpin says to me.

I nod at him. I walk out and before I get into the elevator I bow to the two professors. I get in the elevator and walk to my class. Doctor Oobleck's class. I arrive way too early. 7:30am to be precise. "Ah, Mr. Cobalt. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard about you through Professors Goodwitch and Port. And you are early like they say!" Doctor Oobleck says to me as he sips his coffee. I barely stay with him in his fast pace talking.

"Ah, Doctor Oobleck. Don't mind me, but yes I'm early to class. I always am, need anything for me to help?" I say to the Doctor with a bow. "Nothing that I've already prepared. But I thank your generosity." Oobleck said in his usual fast paced speech. I sit in a desk and prepare for class.

The class trickles in but all is accounted for when it starts. RWBY looking a bit down, I note that to speak to them after class. The class went by fast, and I'm not talking about how fast Oobleck was teaching, but time seemed to have sped up. But it came to a crawl when the end of class came around. The students trickled out but I caught team RWBY as they walked out.

"Hey guys, I have news so you are not so sad anymore." I say to them. I go on what has been told to me. By the time I finish up they are back to their old selves. I look at the time and tell them, "Well that all, I've got a mission to do." I wave to them and they wave back.

I see Ozpin by the bullhead ready for my mission. I'm about 5 minutes early, but it is kind of expected for me to be early. We said nothing but I understood what he wanted me to do. Clear a nest of Grimm.

We get near the drop point and I check my weapons. They were clean and ready to go. We finally arrive at the drop-off. I hop out and noticed it was too quiet. I pull Light out and the sidearm was poised to draw. Something was off, badly. But it all changed when a few Usra came in to attack at the new thing in the forest. They were minors so they didn't poise much of a threat to me.

But the Usri didn't stop coming, I mean it was a fire hose of Grimm. But they got thinned out enough to stop, but a Major came along to challenge what has killed it brethren. I would think it would try but it ran off with the rest. I remember what I learned from the classes. The older a Grimm is, the more intelligence it has.

Whatever it seen in me, it ran off because of it. I shifted Light into Shadow to see any Grimm in the distance. I put a suppressor on to take the few I seen out without them hearing me. I get to my location and see the nest.

I pick what I can off with Shadow with a suppressor in till they saw me. I pull the suppressor off and shift it back to Light. The ones who came at me were dispersed quickly, along with some of the bigger ones who stayed back who decided to help out. Something was wrong here as well, there was a lot of Majors there of 2 types of Grimm.

But only the Beowolves and Ursi. I kill all the Minors first, along with a few of the weaker Majors that rush in. The stronger Majors stayed back to strategize on the current situation. But it looks like some may not join the fray, others will once they figure something out. About 6 Majors, 3 of each type, charge in to try to pin me down. But the key word is try.

Light cuts Grimm like the holy swords of legend, burning away darkness. But the Majors of the group that rushed proved more resistant to fight. While they may be Majors, they are younger Majors, but still had that strength. With 4 left, they see me as something that will kill them faster than they can pile on me and retreat to the Majors in the back.

But I had to clean up the nest, as in kill them all. I know I can't hold it for long if I want a decent amount of aura to have for shielding. Looking at my tac-pad I have a good 1/32 sliver missing of my aura, meaning I have plenty. I go into Phase 2 and charge to lure some of the Majors out due to the change of my nature, about another 6 take the bait. But once I go into Phase 2, I have to make it quick.

With Light's changed shape and properties, I lose try of my strategy and charge in. Killing any and all Grimm in front of me. With the 6 gone I look at my tac-pad, going from 1/32 to 1/8 of a chunk missing. With about 11 Grimm left, I continue to wreak havoc among the nest. Staying in Phase 2 is the best option because of the strength it gives and the aura consumption down to a minimum.

With being by the only exit, the Grimm chose to attack me. The Beowolves were first to attack and be killed. But a few survived but where cut down quickly as the wave of Ursi came in. The Grimm that charged suffered the same fate. Some of them stayed back to see how it would work with the ones that jumped the gun.

With 3 Grimm left of the whole nest, I rush them instead of the other way around. Killing one faster than it could think to dodge and clipping the other two. I pull the sidearm due to the fact of where I'm at, close quarters. While in Phase 2 I didn't see a shift in the sidearm's shape like with Light and Shadow.

I quickly grabbed Light in my right hand, the sidearm in my left. Swinging Light made the remaining 2 dodge but that is where the sidearm came in. While they were in mid-dodge I shot at them, killing one and wounding the other. The last Grimm there was wounded bad enough to where it couldn't move. I finish it off before it made a thought of running.

Going back to Phase 1 I looked at my tac-pad, I noticed my aura had a 1/3 chunk missing so I know I handled it faster than what I thought. I noticed something was still off about the area.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something shift in the cave. A humanoid shadow and I dread the sight. One of the last sights of any hunter that ran across it, but the shadow was more human than what the stories depict. It started to talk, to whom I think it would be me because I'm the only one here.

"Is it really you? I forgot your name but I think it's you." The voice said to me.

* * *

 _ **Another cliffhanger. But I suffered writer's block for a bit but it got sorted out. Who was the voice and how does he or she know Rune? Review and follow for more.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious Person and Prep

_**I'm back! A scene took too long for me to write but its here. Time for the mysterious person finally explains himself but how long. I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

I look at the makeshift barricade that is around the corner of the cave. "I can't believe I found you." Said the person on the other side of the barricade. "Who are you and why are you in this nest of Grimm?" I ask the man but I got a face of shock.

"What do you mean that you don't remember me? We were friends, I think." He said to me and he continues, "It's Mike from the project. You know, your second-in-command?" I only shake my head.

"Mike, was it? I have no idea who you are, as for I have no memory past a few weeks ago." I tell him. He looks at me trying to come up with an answer that I may understand. "If I'm thinking right, you had a DTM on research back home." He says, I only nod as an answer and it tells him to go on.

"One of the side effects that were very rare was memory loss. But I wouldn't know how to get those memories back yet, I me-" He was saying but got cut off by a low growl. It was a Beowolf that was a late comer, but it was a Minor. It lunged at Mike before either of us can blink. It cut Mike's leg but that was as far as it got before I beheaded it with precision of a scalpel.

The cut wasn't that deep but it needed stitches. 'Why didn't his aura protect him, but he said that he knew me while I worked on **that** project.' I clean and patched up his wound with a basic first-aid kit I always carry with me, but the stitches would wait. I finished it up and he had a scared look in his eye.

"You're not him, are you? The person I'm looking for never looked into violence for problem solving. You look like him but you maybe you're not him. Take me to safety so I can start to heal this cut and I can talk to whoever is in charge." Mike tells me with a sad look.

I help him up and start to walk out of the cave. "You said that I look like this person you are looking for, so tell me something that he may only know." I tell Mike and he looks at me with a calculating look. "Alright. But only because you asked." He takes a deep breath. "The research that we were doing was to cross dimensions to other worlds if they existed. One was on a show that the head of research watched while taking breaks. I forgot the name but it started with an r."

"Well, here's a twist for you. I may be the person you are looking for but I have no memory of anything past 1 to 3 weeks. Flashbacks come in but not anything with research. Any questions before I call our ride?" I tell Mike. He only looks at me with wide eyes and shakes his head. I call Ozpin.

" _Hello?"_ I hear him ask. "Its Rune sir, mission complete and I need a bullhead here faster than usual." _"Interesting, how fast are we talking, Rune?"_ "Medical bullhead fast sir. If that is possible." _"Oh, are you hurt Rune?"_ "Not me sir, one civie was in the cave where the nest was. I don't know how but he was there." _"Interesting. Alright, it will be there in a minute. Ozpin out."_

Mike looks at me with questioning eyes of a strategist. "You said your name was Rune? Curious if I may say." He says. I look at him. "How is it curious? It was chosen by me because I don't know my real name. From information that has been provided to me, I don't think I will either." I tell him. I was about to continue but the bullhead showed up.

The bullhead lands and medical personal came out and checked us out. Nothing was on me but a few bruises but nothing to have them sent out. Mike on the other hand had that cut on his leg that I fixed up in till professionals came in to fix it, malnutrition, and dehydration.

The pilot of the bullhead asked were to go and I told him to go to Beacon. We arrive by the hospital wing of the school to find Ozpin next to the landing pad. Mike sees Ozpin with a curious eye, he looked like he was going to ask a question but was carted off before he spoke.

Ozpin walks up beside me and we start to walk to the room were Mike was sent to. "Who is that Rune?" Ozpin asks me. "I don't know sir, but he seemed to know a bit about me. No name, but he confirmed something though." I tell him. "Interesting. Is he like you with the whole part of being not of Remnant?" Ozpin asks and I only nod as a response. "But the question remains, is he friend or foe?" Ozpin asks me.

"Honestly sir, I have no idea. But I know someone who may." I tell Ozpin. He raises an eyebrow. "And who might that be Rune?" He asks. "Sapphire." I tell him. "Are you sure? Yes she may be a spirit trapped on this world but how would she know?" Ozpin asks me looking for a thought out answer.

"You can call it a gut feeling, but Sapphire can sense the intentions of a person by their aura even if they don't have one." I say as we reach Mike's room. "Well I can make arrangements for that, but let's ask questions to this person." Ozpin says as we open the door. Mike is laying on the bed looking around trying to figure out what is going on. He sees us and stops looking around.

He looks at me then to Ozpin. I break the ice of the room. "This is going to take a few more times unless I got it right, but you said your name was Mike?" I ask and he nods. "Ok, at least I got the name right. But moving on to business. This is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy." I say and the last part I pointed at Ozpin.

I continue, "You say that you know me from being second in command of a project relating to a device to travel dimensions. Is that true, and you can ask questions." Mike looks at me before taking a breath. "Yes and I do have questions." He pauses. "Where are we and how do you know so much about my predicament?" I look at him and answer his question but Ozpin steps in.

"Mike was it?" Ozpin asked and Mike nodded again but with a bit of frustration. "Rune here was the same case as you about knowing where he was and something that you have that he doesn't, his memories. Rune came in with no memory but bits and pieces while you came in with what it looks like most if not all your memory. Is that true?" Ozpin asks and Mike nods again.

"How much memory do you know and how much do you know of Rune?" Ozpin says and he awaits for an answer from Mike. Before Mike starts talking, Sapphire floats in. Mike gets pale but calms down enough to talk. "W-who are you?" Mike asks Sapphire. I notice one thing on Sapphire that I haven't seen before. She was giving a look that gives a Deathstalker chills.

" _What is_ _ **he**_ _doing here? Another person from another dimension it looks like, but something is off about him."_ Sapphire says with the same venom with her look. Before she continues to talk, I step in. "Sapphire calm down, what is it." _"He is from the same dimension from where you came from but he has blood on his hands. Two, I can't sense a soul on him. He's as bad as a Grimm."_ "How so on both questions, Sapphire?" _"He has the same aura as location somewhere that is not on Remnant. Two. He is a hollow husk, no soul and blood on his hands."_

"Ho-how are you talking t-to each other?" A scared Mike asks. "Well Sapphire, it looks like you can add another person to the list of people you have scared senseless." I say in a humorous tone. She only shrugs. But attention gets directed to Mike who is shaking.

"Ok Mike, you wanted answers and here they are. As Sapphire said, I'm not of this world. But I have a question for you, what does Sapphire mean when she said you had blood on your hands?" I ask Mike with a serious look. He has calmed down enough to stop shaking. "You said her name was Sapphire?" He asks and I nod.

"Ok, what she meant was that the project took a life for someone to cross over once." Mike said. "I didn't want to know that fact, but when the HD disappeared in front of me when I was looking for him, I knew something was up. But when I figured it out, the building exploded with bombs someone planted." Mike finished. I look at him then to the other two in the room.

"If you think he has been honest, bring him the device that you came with and show him the data logs that it has. Also Rune, don't reveal anything to both teams RWBY and JNPR yet." Ozpin said while sipping on his coffee. Sapphire just nodded to me. "Alright, I'll be right back with it then." I say as I turn to walk out.

I walk to my room without any interference of the others. I think it's due to the fact of them being in class, I think. I walk around my room to search for my device. 'Got to form the habit of calling it a phone.' I make a mental note as I find it. It's powered off for the moment, I always power it down so I don't drain whatever makes it run.

I make it back without a problem. I open the door to the group of three sitting down discussing something that wasn't related to me or the world. More or less on how he ended up in the cave and survived by the sound of the ending. They look at me as I walk in and I sit down along them.

"Ok, now that I'm back. I can show you that I'm the person you are looking for." I tell Mike. The other 2 stayed quiet for me to explain. I continue. "I have no idea where this knowledge comes from but I will say that you may not like the results of these videos. Any questions?" I ask Mike. He shakes his head in response and this is a gesture to show the videos.

We watch the first one in complete silence, that was in till the end of the video. "How did you break the encryption codes on it? Protocol dictates if said codes are broken that the video is deleted before it can be viewed." Mike says with shock in his voice. "Apparently the code was unlocked before even I viewed it, but to answer your question directly. There was no lock on it." I answer Mike. "How? But the only one with the codes for that viewing was the director him… self…" Mike trailed off as he seen who I really was. He didn't say anything else so I started the last video.

The last video played with the same silence. But when Mike saw who planted the charges he went ghost white. "Why would you do that?! You know how many people were killed because of it?" He asked, a treating tone in his voice.

"Mike, understand my point of view. If you were a head of a project that didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone else, then you would have done the same thing. Now I didn't think if anyone got out, but that device had to be erased from history before it even made history." I tell him with the same tone. Mike looks at me with a hurt look.

"But why? The person I knew didn't have a bone in his body to hurt anybody. No one but me made it out but that is due to the fact of me being at the entrance when the charges blew." Mike said. "Well, on the sad but bright side, no one on that world will make the device again. What happened to the building anyway Mike?" I say to Mike with a sad but concerned voice.

"The building blinked out of existence with a large crater, this is due to the fact of the reactor powering the building." Mike said to me. "Well, if my calculations where correct. The building blinked out that realm and got put into the center of another sun." I say with a look from all three members in the room, even though 2 were just listening.

"What? Remember I have memories trickle in from time to time. Talking to Mike caused more to come in with what I had planned to do to the building if something like what happened to occur." I say with Ozpin and Sapphire knowing what I meant with the memory thing. Mike on the other hand, he looked like he wanted to run if he could. "Mike, I have told you about my memory issue before. I have memories trickle in from time to time that will reveal information on who I was, what I did, and what plans was tied to those things I did. But to an extent on many things that are shown to me. Questions?" I tell Mike trying to get him to understand.

"Memory issues? Like you have told me before, you don't remember anything past a few weeks with information coming in slowly. Am I right so far?" Mike asks. I nod in response. "It seems that some outside force is-" Mike was saying before **something** crashed in the window and started to attack.

Ozpin froze at the site of it, and when he freezes up you know it's bad. The humanoid looking Grimm somehow snuck into the school and got in this room. Its attention was on Mike for some reason. "I'll get its attention and pull it away from the school Ozpin. Make sure it doesn't do anything to the school as I pull it away." Ozpin nods and I grab a needle and throw it like a throwing knife at it. It hits its eye and it turns to attack whoever did that. But instead of attacking, it grabbed Mike and ran out of the window.

I jump out of the window it crashed in and chased it to the Forest of Forever Fall. It ran back to the nest I found Mike in to my surprise because I thought it was further than it was. But it ran in the cave and the sight sickened my stomach. Remains of people it chased and killed, and I think Mike was next.

But it wasn't the end of it, it disappeared but I continued to run down the hall to figure out I wasn't gaining any ground. Some other forces were at work to help that Grimm get… what was his name again? I turned around to confirm my suspicions. I was 5 feet in the cave, just in the cave enough to make the endless hallway. I found a note that was written in blood and addressed to me on a rock.

" _Rune, you cannot enter this cave right now or ever. But Mike had to be taken out of the picture, he knew too much and he killed people to power the machine. He no longer exists in this realm or any realm but the original realm. This cave was a FOB for the research team to make another device, but it_ _ **was**_ _. He lied to you and your allies to get you back on. Now you can't enter or anyone else because as soon as you leave this cave will blink out, if you are in here longer than 5 minutes it will move you out then blink out. But when you finish this note, everyone's memory of this cave, Mike, and note will be wiped completely and replaced with different memories. It must be done so you don't die from your head from exploding, literally. Now goodbye for now Rune. P.S.: That Grimm is dead too so you don't have to worry about it. Safe travels."_

And like that I'm outside by a cliff for what? My mind searches itself to find out but no answer except to kill a Grimm I chased and I did.

I walk back to the school to the room where I chased the Grimm away after it broke into the school, it's a hospital room. 'Why a hospital room for? And for whom?' I think as I walk into the room. The patient list for that room shows that it is empty. Ozpin is in the waiting room just as confused and Sapphire is close with the same look.

"Did you get the Grimm, Rune?" Ozpin asks. "Yes sir. I chased it to a cliff side on the other side of the Forest of Forever Fall." I tell him. He has a look of astonishment on his face. "That was very brave of you Rune. Mimics are a very rare and dangerous type of Grimm. While they are blind, it usually takes 3 teams of trained huntsmen and huntresses to kill just one and you killed one by yourself. How did you kill it anyways?" Ozpin asks.

"Phase 3 like the Nevermore during my Initiation. Held the sound and confused it so I can decapitate it. I would have its head but it disappears too. Why were we in that room anyways?" I ask. "Talking about how to move your teammates in the new room." Ozpin says. 'That doesn't sound like something to talk about in a hospital room that should be in his office.' I think to myself but shrug it off.

"If that is all Professor, may I take my leave?" I ask. Ozpin nods and Sapphire disappears. I look at the clock. 4pm. I walk by Doctor Oobleck's classroom to see a class ending. I see two members of teams RWBY and JNPR along with Velvet and Cardin. 'Didn't Oobleck already have a class today that had everyone in it?' I think to myself. I see those guys walk out minus Jaune and Cardin. That can't be good. I see Pyrrha waiting outside for some reason.

"Hey Pyrrha, who are you waiting for?" I ask. "Jaune, he was need for something after class by Oobleck." She says. "I take it that Cardin had the same fate?" I ask and she nods. "Well, I think Cardin deserves it. Jaune, not so much. What was you going over anyways?" I say to Pyrrha. "The turning point of the Faunas War. The battle of Fort Castle." Pyrrha says to me.

'Fort Castle? Well… I've heard worse before.' I think to myself before talking again. "Well, since you're out here, I'll wait too." Pyrrha give me a look of 'No need to do that.' "Really? I had something planned but I think you can come too." Pyrrha said and this time I was the one to give a look.

"I was going to ask but I'll wait till Jaune comes out." I say and Pyrrha nods in agreement. Not a couple of minutes later the duo came out along with a blur from Doctor Oobleck. Cardin doesn't notices us and shoves Jaune down with a laugh. We both go over to his side. "You know, I'll really break his legs." Pyrrha says. Jaune just sighs and you can see a lightbulb go off in Pyrrha's head. "I have an idea. Here, come with me!" She says and grabs Jaune to drag him off to who knows where.

I follow them and we arrive on the rooftop. I go to the same ledge and sit down with my feet dangling. The two teammate start talking to each other. "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now. But I'm not **that** depressed. I could always be a farmer or something." Jaune says looking around. I see what he is talking about and so does Pyrrha. Pulling him away from the edge. "No! That's not why I brought you up here." After a second pause I step in before they could talk any further. "Before you guys talk, we have someone listening in as well." I say pointing my finger down to Cardin. He runs off faster than Ruby on a sugar rush. "Ok, continue." I tell them meaning the coast is clear.

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class. And that you are not the strongest of fighters, so I want to help you." Pyrrha says. "W-what?" Is all Jaune could muster in saying. "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us."

"Y-you think I need help?" Jaune ask. "N-no! No. That's not what I meant." Pyrrha says. "That's what you just said." Jaune says. A slight pause before the duo starts again. "Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, it speaks volumes of what you are capable of." Pyrrha says. The way Jaune is shuffling around makes me think something is up.

He looks down. "You're wrong. I don't belong here." Pyrrha tries to correct him. "That's at terrible thing to say, of course you do." Jaune cuts in with a bit of anger in his voice. "No I don't!" A slight pause tells me something isn't right. "I really wasn't accepted into Beacon." Another pause. "Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asks.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests, I didn't earn my spot in this academy. I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied." Jaune said while concerning Pyrrha and I. "What? But why-" Pyrrha asks but Jaune cuts her off. "Cause this is what I wanted to always be! My father, grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors. They were all heroes, I wanted to be one too. I was never good enough."

I would intervene but this is between Pyrrha and Jaune. "Then let me help you." Pyrrha says with concern in her voice. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune says almost shouting. "Jaune, I-" Pyrrha is all she could get out before Jaune continued his rant.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot being stuck in the tree while his friend fight for their lives, don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own, what good am I?" Jaune says as he finishes up his rant. Pyrrha tries to comfort him but he shrugs it off. "Just… leave me alone, OK?" Jaune finished up. Pyrrha looks hurt. "If you think that is best." She said before walking off.

I finally cut in before I walk off. "Bad move Jaune, bad move. She was trying to help, but I know you will sort things out without me cutting in. Goodnight." I say to him waving. I arrive at my room waiting for Jaune. I see him looking through his door with a said look.

"Hey Jaune! Long time, no see. Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby asked. "Ahh… Nope! Got it." Jaune said while pulling out his scroll. "So… Where have you been lately?" Ruby asks. "I ah… I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have done and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Jaune said before sliding down the door. "I'm a failure." He finished up while looking down.

"Nope!" Ruby said while empathizing the p. "Nope?" Jaune asked. "Nope. You're a leader now Jaune, you're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby said. I step in this conversation. "Jaune, whether or not if you are a failure now doesn't excuse you from trying to improve. I may not be a leader like you or Ruby but if I was one I would do that. Improve on what I have and not on what I have now is what I would do." I say to Jaune.

"Yea! Well night guys." Ruby said as she opened her door. As soon as she was clear Jaune's scroll went off with a message from Cardin. He didn't want to open it with me being there so I walked into my room and started to clean my weapons. Light and Shadow are first. With Shadow out I do the usual cleaning, and when I was done I mecha-shifted it back to Light.

Light's maintenance is a lot easier than Shadow's due to the fact it being a sword than a gun. Sharpening and cleaning the blade is done quicker than cleaning a gun but I still have my sidearm to deal with. It didn't get used so cleaning it was a snap. After all that was done I climbed in bed for the field trip tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Well that was a thing. But what would happen if outside forces where in play (which they are). Leave a review for input for me to improve and answer any questions you may have. Follow and favorite for more.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Field Trip

_**I'm back with another chapter of Rune. All the things I'm going to say are going to be at the end. I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

I awake at six in the morning. Earlier than what I wanted, but it give me ample time to get clean and prepared. The sun was rising but it was still dark enough to turn on a light. I look over my combat gear to see if it needed more than its regular maintenance. By the looks of things it needed to get replaced after this field trip. The stitching was starting to become bare and it was tearing.

I look at my phone (got to get in habit of it) and nothing new came up during the time I was asleep, but it was fully charged. I never understood it but the power doesn't run out like a scroll's, it was always fully charged even if it was on for a full day. Putting that thought aside, I put on my combat uniform with its plates. Then I strap Light on my back and place my sidearm on my hip.

I look at the clock, 6:30am. I got everything ready in 30 minutes. The bullhead doesn't leave till 9:30. I decided to walk around a bit trying to straighten out some tangents going around in my head. I run through what happened yesterday only to create more tangents than lessen them. As I run though the memory I notice a blank space that wasn't there before.

The space is between when I ran after the Mimic doing what and I was at the cliff-side by the dead Mimic. But I get a headache from creating at least a baker's dozen more tangents. I need to take a break from thinking about it before I go rampant. I run into someone while pulling out of my thoughts.

The person was Ruby herself. I grab her arm and pull her up before she hits the floor. "Hey Ruby. Sorry about that." I tell her. She looks at me. "It ok. Just walking around before we leave for that trip. What about you?" Ruby asks in her usual cheery voice.

"Same here. I'm just trying to figure something out but it gives me an even bigger headache. But you wouldn't know because there was only three people there. Ozpin, Sapphire, and I." I tell her. "What happened? Was it about the incident at the infirmary?" She ask. Curiosity has taken control of her face that I can see. Giving in before she brings out her puppy eyes (a thing I've been told to watch out for), I tell her.

"Well, where to start. A Mimic crashed in the room where I was at for some reason. I think it was looking for something but what? I chased it down to a cliff-side in the Forest of Forever Fall and killed it. Silenced the sounds around the Mimic to kill it due to the fact that they are blind. But that is not where the question is being asked. There is a blank between me being in the room and the cliff-side. Any questions or answers?" I ask Ruby.

She gets a look trying to piece together what I've told her. "I see where you get your headache, I don't have an answer either. It's strange." Ruby said then got a look for further questions. "How did you exactly kill the Mimic? Normally those Grimm take at least a couple of teams of trained huntsmen to kill." She finishes up.

I look at her trying to piece together that too. "Well I silenced the sound around me and the Mimic. Then I got behind it and chopped off its head." I tell her. The more I repeat it, the harder it is to repeat it. She give me a look that tells me something doesn't line up and I agree with it. "Before you say anything Ruby, I agree with you. Something doesn't line up here. But want to help me with something?" I say to her.

Her eyes light up and I shouldn't have said anything in till we were out of the hallway, but we were out far enough not to wake anyone. The tight space of the hallway is what I'm talking about. "What is about Rune? I'm sure I can help. Is it something to do with any weapons? Oh! I know-" Ruby was saying before I cut her off before she goes into hyper-drive. "Yes Ruby, it's about a weapon. Calm down so I can tell you." I tell her and she nods. "I need help making match-grade ammo for my sidearm. Preferably rounds that contain two different Dust types. Just a magazine each for now. Do you want to help? Also don't go all hyper right now."

"Sure! But why stronger ammo? Isn't your sidearm strong enough?" Ruby ask me and I shake my head. "Ruby, my sidearm is strong enough to Minor Grimm. Majors are a different story altogether, you should know this. I need something to do damage enough to slow them down." I tell her with a reminding tone in my voice.

I look at the time before Ruby starts to talk. 7am. Is it me or is time being slow today? We walk down to the forge and then to the bullet press. She shows me how to use it that way I don't have to find her to make more. The Dust we use is Red and Light Blue* for now. I test out some of the rounds out and they have a great damage increase, but horrendous recoil on the gun. I remake the rounds I fired and clean the sidearm for the trip.

8:15am. I think time is being slow to annoy me in a sense. But I learned something new in the meantime and seen the results of that knowledge. About an hour and fifteen minutes left in till the bullhead leaves for the trip. I turn to Ruby who has decided to bring the rest of the team and team JNPR to the forge to see me with these new rounds.

I don't mind but the room is a bit crowded. "Alright, it's getting crowded in here. How 'bout we go to the cafeteria for some breakfast?" I ask the group. I hear someone's stomach growl in response. Looking for the culprit finding it was Blake. We laugh a bit and head to the cafeteria for some food.

Of course Cardin and his goons are there picking on someone. They see me enter and stop. We grab our food and sit down at our usual table. I decide to break the ice at the table because the quietness is unnerving. "You guys ready for the trip here shortly? I know I am." I say and only getting nods in response which is unusual for everyone minus Ren. The time was getting close to 9am so I decided to finish up and get ready to leave.

Seeing Cardin and his goons messing with someone with my peripheral vision made me turn around to see who it was. It was another faunus. 'Is Cardin trying to get me thrown out of Beacon with bullying others in front of me?' I think to myself. I look over to them and they freeze.

The person that was being picked on ran during this. They see me get up and moved away to the other side of their table. I rolled my eyes in response. They have every right to fear me due to what I did to Cardin while being injured, what could I do being fully healed? 30 minutes in till we leave for the Forest of Forever Fall.

In spite of the amount of time left in till we leave, I walk that way. Having procured a pair of earbuds, I plug them into the phone where they would fit (figured out immediately where it goes) and pull a random song out of the 403 songs on the phone. Seeing the title of the song after I recognize the beat of the song, 'Seven Nation Army'. Interesting song name.

I walk to the beat of the music and arrive with 20 minutes left. Professor Goodwitch was there getting the bullhead prepped. She turns and sees me walking up earlier than anyone else. "Ah… Mr. Cobalt, what are you doing here this early?" She asks me. I heard what she said while pulling the earbuds out.

"Well, is it a norm for me to appear earlier than anyone else?" I say in a sarcastic tone. She looks at me. "Well if everyone had that mentality then it would make my job easier." She deadpanned. "But everyone doesn't have this mentality, it's a perk that comes once in a blue moon." I say back to her. She gives me a look of confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Goodwitch says. I forgot that some phrases I have make no sense to anyone. "Well a blue moon is a rare occurrence from I'm from. I'm sure Ozpin told you where I'm from." I tell Goodwitch. I look at the time, 10 minutes in till everyone shows up to leave.

The ones coming on are teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL. That's what I picked up from the scroll Goodwitch had. One thought ran through my mind. This isn't going to end well. How you may ask? Cardin. He's got something going on with Jaune.

With about 5 to 6 minutes left, everyone piles in. Cardin giving looks that tells me something **is** up, and those looks were directed to Pyrrha. Goodwitch sees that everyone is here and we all pile into the bullhead. We all get situated into the bullhead as we take off. While we fly over, my mind wanders again.

We arrive at the Forrest of Forever Fall with ample time left. Everyone looks around like we are on a sightseeing tour minus Jaune due to the fact of him carrying all of CRDL's jars. Goodwitch finally speaks up after. "Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

We all stop walking but Jaune still runs into Cardin. Cardin give him a look and Jaune looks away. "Each of you is to gather one jar of red sap. However this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to be by your teammates. We'll rendezvous here at 4 o' clock. Have fun!" Goodwitch concluded.

Everyone looked trilled and Jaune tried to sneak away from Cardin. I heard something said between Jaune and Cardin before Cardin pulled Jaune away with him. Ruby and the rest of the team already went off on their own along with Pyrrha and the other two of JNPR.

I follow behind Jaune and CRDL to see Jaune doing all the work for the group. Jaune is looking all swollen from something, my guess is the sap. He has seven jars for five people, this can't be good at all. After he puts the jars down, Jaune falls over.

"Hey! Great work Jauney-boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin says to Jaune. Jaune looks up with crossed eyes. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said with a stuffy voice. "Great, great, great! So… Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of sap when there is only five of us." Cardin said before Jaune looks up to speak.

"That **is** one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune said. Cardin looks at Jaune. "Well… Come with me and you'll find out." Cardin says. They start to walk away from the clearing and I follow them.

They arrive at an overlook where everyone is collecting their sap. Cardin is eyeing Pyrrha and looking for someone else. Jaune is looking at Cardin. "Cardin… What's going on?" Jaune ask but Cardin never looks away. "Payback time, but one isn't here." Cardin said. Jaune looks around and sees Pyrrha. "P-pyrrha? What ar-" Jaune says before Cardin interrupts. "That's the girl! Red haired, know it all, thinks she's so smart. The other isn't here. Black haired, think he's so tough!" A slight pause before he pulls something out. "Alright boys. Last night old Jaune here managed to round up a box full of rapier wasps. And now, we're going to put him to work."

A nervous laugh came from Jaune before Cardin continued. "Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty little things **love** sweets. I think it's about time we teach **her** a thing or two. I would say for the other guy, but he's not there." They all get up.

The entire time I'm watching, I think 'If he does what I'm thinking, I'll stop it.' Cardin pulls Jaune up and shoves a jar in his hands. "And **you're** going to do it." Cardin tells Jaune. 'This isn't good at all.' I think to myself as I watch.

"Do what exactly?" Jaune asks and gets his answer. "Hit her with the sap or I have a nice chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin replies. It sounded like blackmail. Jaune looks at the sap and the group. He turns and rears up the jar but hesitates. "No."

'What?' That is all I could think of. Cardin raises an eyebrow. "What did you say?" He ask. "I said, NO!" Jaune said as he turn and threw the jar at Cardin. Cardin laughs, "You've done it now."

Cardin shoves him down only to pick Jaune up and punch him back down. "You know that wasn't very smart Jauney-boy." A slight pause as Cardin picks Jaune back up again. "I'm going to make sure that they send you back to mommy in teeny-tiny pieces" Cardin says to Jaune in his down state.

I'm half tempted to punch Cardin to the ground but Jaune has to fight his own battles. "I don't care what you do to me, but you are not messing with my team." Jaune said to Cardin. "What?! You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big, strong man now?" Cardin says to Jaune who is just smiling. 'Why is he doing that for?' I think to myself.

Cardin rears up another punch but didn't see what came after. When the punch landed, a bright light appeared where the duo was. Cardin screams and holds his hand while Jaune tries to figure out what happen. I knew what happened, his aura.

Jaune gets kicked down. "Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin said before a growl was heard. A Ursa Major appeared from the tree line. It sniffs the air for something. 3 of team CRDL run while it's Cardin and Jaune left, not counting me. The Ursa seems fixated to Cardin because of the sap.

Cardin gets swatted aside and turns to him ignoring Jaune. Cardin pulls his mace but it gets swatted too and rolls to Jaune's feet. Cardin tries running but his plans fail every time. Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ruby found us and stood back.

The Ursa goes in for a swipe of its claw for Cardin but gets blocked by Jaune. Pushing the claw off, Jaune goes in for an attack that knocks the Ursa back. A swipe comes to after the Ursa found its footing but Jaune rolls out of the way. Yet another swipe comes along and Jaune jumps but gets hit in the air pushing him back.

Jaune goes on the offensive but gets hit again. I can see his scroll on his wrist, his aura is in the red. Both Jaune and the Ursa go in for an attack. Jaune raised his shield in the nick of time and decapitated it. I look at Pyrrha seeing her hand raised with black surrounding it.

I hear Ruby speak in a confused voice. "Ah… What?" Weiss continued. "How did you?" But Pyrrha provided answers for their questions. "Well… Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Rune has… he has something I don't know what to call. My semblance is polarity."

"You can control poles." Ruby said. "No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss said. "Magnets are cool too." Ruby said.

"What, where are you going?" Weiss said. "Yea, we got to tell them what happened." Ruby added in. "We could… Or we could keep it our little secret." Pyrrha said to the duo. I found it was time I walk out as Jaune sheathed his sword. Jaune looked at Cardin and helped him up but before he released him Jaune had something to say.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my friend ever again. Got it?" Jaune said to Cardin before walking off. I approach Jaune. "Good work there Jaune!" I say to him as he jumped high enough for him to stand on my head. "H-hey Rune. Where were you this entire time?" Jaune asked me.

"Oh nothing, playing over-watch for you. Just in case something happened, but you figured it out." I tell him as we load into the bullhead. Nothing got said for the rest of the day. I sit in my room for this time.

I look around the room and sit on my bed. I take my weapons and my combat uniform away. I think about what happened today I put away Light, Shadow, and the sidearm. 'That's it, I'm naming this now before repetition takes over.' I think to myself.

I think for several minutes for this thought. I think of one word, Myosotis. Also known as Forget-Me-Not flowers, which are also blue. Makes sense due to the fact of any enemies I come across won't forget me after our fights. It may not be the best name but it works.

I hear something going on up on the roof, but I know what's going on. Jaune and Pyrrha are training. I think I should help Pyrrha with Jaune, but not now. I'll let them train by themselves for now.

I lie down to sleep but my right hand started itching for some reason. I look at it and it seemed to glow. Softly but it was glowing. One minute I was awake, the next one I was unconscious.

* * *

But this unconsciousness was different. One, it was like I was in another location, in a field to be more precise. Two, it was foggy.

The place seems familiar to me but unfamiliar at the same time. The messenger came along like he normally does, all fog-like. Then it clicked on where I am at. A clearing in the Emerald Forest but nightmarish.

Trees along the edge of the clearing were toppled, the ground scorched, and the tinge of iron in the air. I recognize that smell anywhere and I dread it. The smell of blood. While I don't see it doesn't mean that it isn't there.

Also, something seemed off about the messenger. One, I found the blood. It was covering him. Two, he had a smile on his face that would give anyone a nightmare. And three, he had weapons in his hands. Why? I don't know.

He seen me and laughed. "You know… This is all thanks to you _Rune!_ All this blood was caused by you coming here. It's not on your hands but what you caused." The messenger said in a demonic-like voice. A pause that would seem everyone was deaf was present before the messenger talked again.

"But, you are the last one here and only I can cure you!" I tried talking but to no avail. I had Light in my hand in a shape I haven't seen before. A curved greatsword but it was jagged, meant to draw a lot. He began to talk again.

"You know what? I know you better than you know yourself. This Phase is locked behind several, and I mean _several_ locks. I don't you will ever see this anywhere else but here, lucky for you. This is the Nightmare Phase, and I pray that you don't unlock it. For your safety and your friend's safety." He said before he started to attack.

Faster than I could blink he was upon me. I had blocked the attack with reflexes I had no idea I had, but he still cut me. A shallow cut came across my chest and left arm. I attacked back and it was blocked by a shield.

The shield seemed familiar. It was Jaune's shield, but the messenger was holding it. I pull back in time to miss a swing that was in my blind spot. I seem quicker along with him. I manage to nick his arm with the sword and he smiled.

We trade blows for it seems like hours before I began to tire. We are too evenly matched for anything. Blood-loss is the main factor for our exhaustion along with others. We stop for a couple of minutes for us to strategize. We come up with the same plan, then I figured it out.

The messenger, here at least, is another personality of me. This personality chose a form that only I would know. I block his next swing without thinking and disarmed him faster than he could blink. "Well, well… Look who figured it out. It took longer than what I thought." The other personality said. I blink at the words that he said.

'What's going on?' That is all I could think of at the moment. But before I could finish thinking I get a burning sensation in _and_ on my chest. I look down and seen a sword buried in my chest with the personality holding it.

The world starts to go black as I hear the personality talking. "Wake up and don't show yourself here. The next time will not be so peaceful."

* * *

I wake up with teams RWBY and JNPR along with Ozpin here too. They all had a worried look on their faces. "I'm ok guys, trust me. It was only a nightmare that I hope never to revisit." I tell them but the looks don't go away.

"You sure Rune? I woke up because I heard screaming. Something about a messenger and blood." I hear Blake say to me. I nod to her that said I'm fine. I go over what happened in the dream and the experience that I had. The other personality, the fight, and the area.

I notice the look on everyone's faces but I focused on Blake and Ozpin's faces more because of what they showed me. They seem to know what I had experienced in that dream one way or another. Something is with Blake other than her being a faunus and I know somewhat with Ozpin, he's a Hunter and he has seen things I could only think small parts of.

The others seemed a bit sickened by my story. Not so much as to go throw up, well aside from Jaune, but still the story was bad. I get up out of bed and I see it was morning. Everyone walks out to let me change out of my clothes that where stuck to me.

After I changed into my combat uniform, not my school uniform due to no classes today, Sapphire came in. _"I heard a commotion this morning. What happened Rune? I can sense stress and a faster heartbeat."_ I look at her and tell my story a second time.

" _Interesting… What you seen was a darker side to you Rune. I don't know what happened before to cause this to show itself but it's over."_ Sapphire said to me in a tone that could deduct this reason. "Well, there was that incident in the med-wing. I tried thinking about it but came up with tangents. Would you know why?" I ask.

She shook her head. _"No I wouldn't. As for the tangents running amok, I have the same problem. But I have them sorted out and found a solution. I do not know of the things that happened during the blank space, but think of how they split and stop it."_ I look at her as she spoke.

I follow her directions and seek the source. I get a sudden headache and most of the tangents vanish. But this headache, no migraine, is something I've never had before. It seems like something is fighting me to keep that blank space there.

The migraine lessens after about 10 minutes of fighting, but the space remains. I look at the clock. 8am. Team RWBY wanted me to go with them for something at the docks at 9:30. I look around to find Sapphire but she isn't here.

I take a shower and when I finished up I heard a knock on the door. I dry off and get dressed. I walk to the door and open it to see Goodwitch there. "Hello Professor Goodwitch, what can I help you with?" I ask her. "I just came over to see if you were alright after what happen this morning according to Ozpin." She said to me.

"Well I am now after I calmed down and cleaned up. Thank you for checking up on me Professor. If I have any trouble, I won't hesitate to give you or Ozpin a call." I say to Goodwitch with a bow. She didn't say anything after that and walked away.

I look at the time on my scroll and it was 8:30am. A hour left in till I meet the rest of the team. I walk around the school and see Jaune. I decide to continue on and go to the cafeiteria to get something to eat. I see Cardin and his goons picking on someone but they stop after they see me.

I notice another team but they seem to have no interest in me right now. I sat my tray down at an empty table and start to eat. It was unusually quiet but it didn't unnerve me at all. I finished up and walked out to a bullhead to get taken down to the city.

* * *

 _ ***-I don't know the exact color of the ice Dust but I'm going off of the White trailer.**_

 _ **Well, tell me if that little bit needs this story a push up on rating. Also M**_ ** _yosotis is the name that came to mind without ripping off others' weapon names. Review to give me questions and follow for more. Favorite as well if you wish. Also my profile has detailed description of Rune._**


	9. Chapter 9: Dock Fight and Discovery

_**I'm back for more. As you may have noticed, the rating went up as I said in the summary. But you will find out why later on. Without further adue, lets start. I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

I arrive in Vale and look around to locate the docks. I find the road leading to it and walked. About 5 minutes of walking I locate the team. Weiss is looking happier than usual and that is giving me a sense of dread. Why? I don't know.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I yell at them. They turn and see me. "Hey Rune. You're here a little early. And we are doing great." Yang said to me as we continue walking. We walk up to a banner being brought up by a shopkeeper.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said an enthused tone to it. "I don't think I've seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby said with the last part a little bit quieter.

"How could not smile! A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament. Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said with that same tone she started with.

A sigh from Yang before she spoke. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Weiss rebutted, "Quiet you!" I look around the group and had a idea. "All in favor not to let Weiss pick something on the weekend next weekend say I or raise your hand." I say and got immediate feedback with raised hands.

Weiss looks at me like see wants to freeze me but to no avail. I see a calculating look in her eyes before she spoke. "Alright… All in favor in letting Rune choose next weekend's trip say I." And she got the I's she was looking for. Before anything else was said we reached the docks.

"Remind me again why we are spending our Friday morning visiting the stupid docks." Yang said. Ruby pinches her nose. "They smell like fish." She said weirdly due to her nose being closed.

"I've heard that students visiting Vacuo are arriving by ship today. And as a reprehensive of Beacon, I feel of as though it is my solemn duty to welcome to this fine kingdom." Weiss told us in a matter-of-factly tone of voice as she turns and we continue walking down the street.

"She wants to spy on them to get the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said to the group. "You can't prove that!" Weiss said before our attention was turned elsewhere. "Whoa!" Ruby said as she seen it. We walk up the Dust shop and seen 2 investigators looking around.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks one of them. The one she asked stopped writing and told us. "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He told us as he walked to his partner. "That's terrible." Yang said with a sigh.

"They left all the money again." The other investigator said. "It doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs all that Dust anyway?" The first one said. "I don't know, you know what I mean?" The second one said. "You thinking the, ahh, White Fang?" The first one said. "Yea, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second one finished up.

Weiss was the first to break the silence of our group. "Hmp… The White Fang. What a awful bunch of degenerates." I caught a look in Blake's eyes telling me something bad is going to happen soon if this turns into a heated argument. "What's your problem?" Blake asked Weiss.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said. This is going to get bad quick, but I couldn't find my voice to stop it for some reason. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. There're a collection of misguided Faunus" Blake said.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said. "So then they are **very** misguided. Either way, that doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said and I nod to that. I would agree but disagree. From what I have seen and heard, the White Fang is growing bolder.

"Blake's got a point… Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him?" Ruby said. I would most likely agree more with Ruby but something is telling me that Torchwick and the White Fang have grouped up.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang is a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said and Blake is glaring at her and if looks could kill, Weiss would be dead. For some reason I still can't find my voice to put my opinion in and something clicked. Blake was in the White Fang.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said to Weiss. We hear someone yell "Hey, stop that Faunus!" We all turn and run to the docks. When we get there a Faunus with a tail (I can only guess a monkey Faunus, it's obvious) run from the ship. I hear something but cannot make what they said.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway." The Faunas said while peeling a banana upside down from his tail. A rock got thrown at him and I see the two investigators walk up to him. "Get down here this instant." One of them said but as if on que a banana peeling hits him on the face.

He pulls himself up and runs up the stairs. He runs across us and I don't miss the wink he gave Blake. After he ran a bit further Yang spoke up. "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said frantically. We dart after him and after we ran around the corner and Weiss ran into someone. The Faunus runs away before Weiss could get up. "No! He got away!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Uh, Weiss." Yang said while pointing at the person Weiss ran into. "Salutations!" She said. She was a girl with orange hair with a bow and green eyes. "Um… Hello." Ruby said. "Are you… ok?" Yang said. "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." She said while still on the ground.

I look around along with the group. "Do you need help getting up?" I ask. After a bit of thinking she said yes. I go to help her up but she springs to her feet on her own. 'Never mind.' I think to myself. We she got up it caused to the girls to back-step.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said. "Hi Penny! I'm Ruby." "I'm Weiss." "Blake" "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" You can guess who said what but Blake elbowed Yang. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"My name is Rune." I say. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said. "You already said that." Weiss said. "So I did!" Penny said with her usual cheery tone. "Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said. "Take care friend!" Ruby said as we turned to walk away. 'What have you done Ruby? I can tell she doesn't have any friends." I think to myself as we turn.

"She was… weird." Yang said. "Now… Where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said and I can see a ember of annoyance in Blake's eyes. I look around and when I turned forward I see Penny. I look behind me and see that see moved, quietly at that.

"What did you call me?!" Penny said in a tone I didn't think to come from her cheery self. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't think you heard me." Yang said while Weiss is having a semi-breakdown of logic with pointing behind us and to Penny.

"No, not you." Penny said before walking to Ruby. "You." Ruby leaned back. "Me?!" Ruby squeaked. "I-ah I don't know w-what you are t-talking about." Ruby said stuttering. "You called me friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny said. 'Yep… No friends. Eager to make 'em but doesn't know how to.' I think to myself.

"Umm…" Ruby said looking to us that weren't being questioned. The 3 girls where saying no while I shrugged. "Yea. Sure. Why not?" Ruby said and Weiss, Blake, and Yang fell over while I just stand there.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys." Penny said with a over-cheery voice. Weiss gets up beside Ruby dusting herself off. "Is this what it was like when you met me?" I hear Ruby ask Weiss.

"No. She seems far more coordinated." Weiss said matter-of-factly. "Soo… What are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked. "I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny said. "Wait. You're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked. "I'm combat ready!" Penny said while saluting.

"Forgive me, but you look hardly the part." Weiss said. "Says the one wearing a dress in combat." I say. I get the look of 'traitor' from Weiss. "It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said and Ruby slides in. "Yea!" Ruby shouts before high-fiving Weiss.

"Wait a minute." Weiss says as she's walking to Penny. 'This isn't good.' I think to myself. "If you're here for the tournament. Does that mean you know that monkey-tail rapscallion?" Weiss said. "The who?" Penny said confused. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said holding a rough-drawn picture.

This is going to get out of hand. "Why do you keep saying that, huh?! Quit calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake shouted at Weiss. "Oh, I'm sorry! Would you want me to stop referring the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?!" Weiss shouted back. "Stop it!" Blake shouted to try to stop Weiss's rant. "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join the other Faunus of the White Fang." Weiss continued. "Oh you ignorant little brat!" Blake said before storming off toward Beacon.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate." Weiss said. They continued to argue with each other for some time as we got to their room. We get in and it continues. "I don't know why it's causing such a problem." Weiss said. That's it, I've had enough. " **ENOUGH!** " I shout causing the room to shake slightly.

The others look at me like I'm crazy. "This has gone on long enough! This is one of the reasons that the Grimm are at our doorstep. Weiss, calm down. You too Blake. If this goes on any longer I will break things in rage." I say. I take a breath to calm down.

"Weiss, I know what the White Fang does to your company. They may have killed a few board members, but not all Faunus are like that. Blake. Some Faunus are a little insane, mostly the higher ups in the White Fang and I see your point about Faunus." I tell them.

"But that still doesn't change my view on the White Fang. You want to know why? There are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss said. That pushed it over. But before I could react Blake spoke up. "Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" That's new, but before anyone spoke, Blake ran.

"I'll get her. If I'm not back before midnight, don't come looking for me. I will keep looking. Also, don't try to stop me, I need you three here in case she comes back." I say before running out the door. I reach her by the statue in the courtyard. She didn't notice me as she undid her bow. I hear another voice in the area and I draw Light. "I knew you would look better without the bow and could you not point that at me." The Faunus before said. I walk to the two after sheathing Light. Blake tried to run but I started to talk.

"Blake listen. I'll come along with you to hear your story. Every coin has two sides. Let's go." I tell her and she nods. The three of us walk towards Vale quietly. We find a places to rest at for sa couple of days. I try to start a conversation but it stops before it starts.

Morning comes and we sit at a café. After about 2 days later Blake speaks up. "So… You want to know more about me?" She asks, question directed at the other member of our little group. "Finally! She speaks. Nearly two days and all you've given me is nothing but small talk and weird looks. And you, let me guess. Strong, silent type?" Sun said to each of us. And Blake gives him a look.

"Yea, like that." Sun said. "I'm not the quiet type but calculating type. And you're not wrong about the strong part." I say. I look at Blake to tell her that she can talk now that I'm done. "Sun… Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Oh course! I don't think there isn't a Faunus on the planet that hasn't heard of them. Bunch of freaks if you know what I mean." Sun said. "I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake deadpanned. Sun choked on his drink.

"Wait a minute. You were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asked. "That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually." Blake said. She told us her story about her childhood and about the White Fang before they turned violent. Peaceful protests turned into violent ones, setting fire to shops, and it was working.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead I would dedicate my life to become a huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help with a little black bow." Blake said and with the last bit made the bow move.

"So… have you told any of your friends about this? Beside Rune here." Sun asked. Blake just closes her eyes. "Well I knew from the start actually, Sun. As you can tell, I'm not from around here." I say.

"Well where you from? Vacuo, Mistral, or Atlas?" Sun asked with curious tone. "When I mean not from around here, I mean **here**. I trust you, so don't tell anyone else or I won't tell you anything else." I say and Sun only nods.

I look at Blake who tells me with a look to go on. I take a breath. "One day I woke up in the Emerald Forest with no memory. I have this mark and a device which I call a phone instead of a Scroll. I didn't know where I was at…" I continue my story up in till my Initiation.

Sun leans back trying to digest this information. "Well, you're in a deeper hole than I am in with me coming here on that boat. It just doesn't make sense that this has happened." He says. We pay for our drinks and start to walk.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked. "I still don't think the White Fang is behind these robberies. They never needed that much Dust before." Blake said. I idea came to mind. "Ok, Blake. What if they did need all of that Dust for a reason. So go to the place where you would think the place someone would rob next and go there. If they're not there then case close for that part, but if they are then either way we have to stop it." I say.

"The only thing is I would have no idea where it would be." Blake said and Sun coughed. "I think I know a place." Sun said while I raised an eyebrow. I motion him to go on. "Well, while I was on the ship I heard some guys talk about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said. "How huge?" Blake asked. "HUGE! Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun said with holding his arms out to prove his point. "You sure?" Blake asked. Sun nodded and we walked to the docks.

We sit on top of a warehouse at the docks in till nightfall. Sun said he had something to do and he left. Blake and I were sitting still before Blake spoke up. "Why are you with me Rune? I mean, you could have stayed with the others, instead you stayed with me." Blake asked.

"Well Blake. I remember bits of my childhood. Hardly had any friends and I was bullied by some. They bullying stopped when I stood up but that sadness stayed. I grew up faster than what I should of and that hurt my social skills. That is the reason I made friends when I could. When I got accepted into that _**project**_ , I felt happy. I found people who share a common goal and I made friends in that group. I can sense you were the same way with friends. I know of the grief that hides in the team along with JNPR better than when I first told you all, and I will make sure it doesn't take you down." I tell Blake.

I look over and see her start to tear up. She wipes it off before it could get to her makeup. "That is a touching story, Rune. It sound like you had it rougher than when I was with the White Fang. You had more betrayal in the end, but the worst part is you don't remember it all." Blake said.

Before we could talk further, Sun showed up with apples in his hands. "Notice anything?" He asked. "Not really. They offloaded all the crates from the boat, now they're just sitting there." Blake said.

"Cool. Stole you some food." Sun said holding an apple in front of Blake. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked. "Weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked and he got a look from Blake. "Ok, too soon." Sun said and I heard the whine of a bullhead pull up.

More like 4 of them. One lands and people start to file out. The three of us notice the emblem on the back of one. A wolf head with 3 claw marks, the White Fang. "Oh no." Blake said. "Is that them?" Sun asked. "Yes… It's them." Blake said a disappointed tone.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun said "No. I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right." Blake said before we heard someone shout. "Hey! What's the holdup? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. So why don't you animals pick up the pace." The leader said. I recognize him, Roman Torchwick.

"Somethings not right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially one like that." Blake said before jumping down blade drawn. "Hey what are you doing?!" Sun said as Blake jumped and I jumped after her. She snuck her way to Roman and put her blade to his neck.

"Nobody move!" Blake said. "Woah there. Take it easy there little lady." Roman said. Undoing her bow Blake shouted some more. "Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?!" Roman chuckled a bit. "Didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business operation." He said calmly like he had the situation under control.

"Tell me what it is or I will end your little operation." Blake said. The other bullheads pull in. "I wouldn't call it a **little** operation." Roman said before firing a flare in the ground knocking Blake back. Roman fires more flares at Blake as she ran for cover.

"Here kitty-kitty." Roman said before getting hit with a banana peel. During this distraction I run to Roman. I have Light out but still in Shadow, ready for a shift if need be. The stun side is charged up and ready for a target. He gets the banana peel off of him fast enough to see me swing.

Sun takes care of the goons and joins me. I look over at the weapons he has and I'm surprised. A bo-staff. I hear a 'He's mine!' from Blake and after a half a minute later, she swaps places with Sun. He blocks an attack from Roman and swings nunchucks at him. But I hear gunshots too. Gun-chucks? Who cares?

I join the fray going in unarmed by having Light and Shadow strapped to my back. I block all of Romans attacks and I knock him on his back. He gets up and shoots a container down and we scatter. Roman is about to shoot Sun when I hear Ruby.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked. Ruby turns to talk to someone who I couldn't see and Roman shoots at Ruby. The flare hits Ruby and I see Penny jump down. But before she jumps, a single sword comes out, unfolds, and splits into 10 swords.

She knocks down several guards, and I mean **several** guards before three bullheads pull in firing their guns. Penny blocks all the shots with her swords and uses 2 more to pull her back. Putting them in a circle and losing their point, the swords charge, what it looks like, a laser. Firing the laser cleanly cuts 2 of the bullheads in two.

Using her swords, she pins them into another bullhead and starts to pull it down. I turn and see a member of the White Fang aiming a gun at Blake. Before I could say anything, he fires. Hitting Blake in her stomach because she turned to see who I was looking at. Her aura didn't protect her because she couldn't see the attacker in time.

I rush over to her and she is still alive. The bullet didn't hit anything major but she is bleeding badly. I look over to the Faunus that shot and he froze on the spot. I practically blink over there and held him by the neck.

" **This is where you messed up.** " I growled. He looks like he is seeing a ghost. "B-but s-sh-she's a tra-traitor hum-human!" He stuttered. " **I don't care, you have me mad and I won't stop in till you are no longer on this plane.** " I continue to growl.

Reaching back to grab Light, I find it weigh differently. I pull it out to see it colored green and clear as stained-glass. I drive the sword in the same place he shot Blake and pinned him to a wall. After his weapons were taken I rush over to Blake. She's pale and sweating.

I put my hand in her wound and pulled out the bullet. Seeing the pain on her face lessen I start to clean up the wound. After the wound is cleaned I bandage it and yell at Ruby. "Get someone from medical over here fast. I mean as fast as you are Ruby." I get a nod from Ruby. While all of that went on, Roman escaped with 2 empty bullheads.

I got the wound bandaged up enough to stop the bleeding and I got Blake stable. Penny was nowhere to be found. Weiss and Yang showed up along with the police and medical staff. The medical staff called me over to ask questions and give me praise. "What did you do? By the looks of things we wasn't needed." I hear them ask.

I tell them that it was second nature to call and to see if they could look at the wound, but they only found a scar. The scar is healing as well and they let her rest. She wakes up before we leave for Beacon and she looks around. The girls look at me differently probably due to the scene earlier.

I go to the White Fang member who is just barely alive and I pull him down. I patch him up and give him to the medical staff who will give him to the police. I look at Light, who has changed back, and clean it before sheathing it.

We get ready to leave but the police as me questions on what and why I did what I did. I tell them self-defense and they give me an 'I'm watching you' look. We arrive at the dorm room and the girls ask questions.

"Rune… What was that back there?" Ruby asks like she wants to run. Yang is looking at me like she is wanting to hurt me for scaring Ruby. "Ruby, it's ok. I have no idea what went on back there but I have a feeling that it won't come back for a while if I keep constant check." I tell Ruby.

Yang's eyes change back to the lilac color they normally are and look at Blake. Blake's reaction to everyone looking at her is like she wants to run as well. But all attention came back on me with a question coming from Weiss.

"Are you sure? I'm more comfortable around Blake but I lost that comfort around you Rune. I want to know what happened and why." Weiss asked, her tone wanting to solve this. I look down in shame. "I really don't know what happened Weiss. I just snapped when Blake got hurt and I had semi control over my actions. It was like I was running on basic logic. Protect everyone I know and screw anyone else." I tell her.

They see my honesty and the air changed. "But one question remains. How did you heal so fast back there? Even with aura it would have taken a couple of days to do so." I hear Weiss ask Blake.

She shakes her head. "I don't know on that. I heard a female voice telling me something but I didn't understand it. It was like another language." Blake said. "What did it sound like?" I ask. She tells me parts of the dialect. One part sticks out like a sore toe, a name more or less and I come to a conclusion.

"Blake, what you heard is something from my side. It is another language but it's something I've only read upon. As for the healing part, it was an outside help that only will do it once I think." I say to the group. "What is it called?" Weiss asked. "I don't know the name but I understood the part you said. 'It should have not happened to you. It was meant for Rune.'" I say.

"You mean that bullet was for you?!" Blake said. "Yes it was. The other parts that were incomplete. You had the last eighth of a sentence and the first quarter of another one along with the only whole one." I say.

But we need rest and Ozpin is most likely going to want answers in the morning so rest. They all get in their beds and I walk out. I walk to my dorm and clean my weapons. I clean myself up and climb into bed. I fall asleep to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **Well now you know the reason why for the change. For the language, I made it up for the story. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to review or PM. That is it for volume one in canon, but its more AU now afterwards but follow the same path as canon. Review, follow and favorite for more.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

_**Well I'm back. This chapter is all about the aftermath from last chapter and tying up lose ends. That's the reason why this is a tad shorter. I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

 **Third person POV**

 **-Somewhere outside of Vale-**

A small group of abandoned warehouses is usually quiet but not tonight. The 2 bullheads coming back from a failed raid are the only noise. Vale's most wanted steps out and into the main warehouse.

Roman looks around at what he has left and sighs. 'The boss isn't going to like this.' He thinks to himself. As if on que, the boss rolls up with her henchmen. "My, my, my Roman. You were provided the assets to pull of this raid and yet you come back empty-handed. Care to tell me why?"

Roman turns around quickly at the source of the voice. "S-sure. It was all those kids at the docks." Roman said before handing her a scroll containing the security footage before it got wiped. "There's one who stuck out. Kid with a greatsword and long hair." He continued.

The boss looks at the feed and frowns. "So, Roman. You got ran off due to this kid here. What's special about him? He looks like the others." Cinder said. Roman points to a spot on the footage. "He is different, look here."

Cinder looks at the spot Roman pointed at. It shows where that kid stabs a White Fang solider with his sword. Looking in his eyes shows a killing yet protective intent as well. Cinder sees this and almost crushes the scroll in her hand.

"Interesting. Where is this kid now Roman?" Cinder asked with curiosity. "Beacon. Along with the others." Roman said. "None the less, the plan will go on. Continue with what you are doing but change locations." Cinder said.

 **Rune's POV**

I wake up to my scroll getting a message. It's from Ozpin. Most likely to get team RWBY and myself to his office to talk.

" _Rune,_

 _Grab team RWBY and come over to my office for a talk about the events of last night. Don't be alarmed for this message. Just need to get facts straightened out._

 _-Headmaster Ozpin"_

I look at my phone and see no messages. I get up and get dressed. I strap my weapons on and walk to RWBY's dorm room. At the door I hear the common noise from here. Music, Weiss's voice directing Ruby on homework, and no noise from Blake as she is most likely reading.

I knock on the door and the room got quiet. I hear the lock un-locking itself from the inside. Weiss pokes her head in the crack and sees me. After that the door opens up all the way and the room was looking at me.

"Hey Rune. What's going on?" Weiss asked. "Nothing much. The Headmaster needs to see the 5 of us for a chat." I tell her. Weiss gets a worried look on her face. "Why?" Weiss asks. "Don't know. Something about facts got to be straightened out or something. He didn't say the time but better to hear the music now than later." I tell her.

"Well alright." Weiss said. I see the others are quiet and they stood up. We start the walk to Ozpin's office. We get a quarter way there and Sapphire joins in the quietness. About halfway Sapphire starts talking.

" _Well, what are going to talk about today? Damage control, or how I have a bad feeling."_ Sapphire said. I look at her with a confused look. "Bad feeling? Fine, let's start with damage control." I say to her.

" _Well you have semi-decent control of destruction that is caused by your power. The bad feeling is that you have blood on your hands."_ Sapphire said. I raise an eyebrow and look at her. "The blood on hands part is due to something that happened last night, but he shouldn't have died." I say to her.

The girls scoot away at the mention of the events of last night. _"Interesting. So that's why you only have a little blood on your hands but the bad feeling isn't only about the blood."_ Sapphire said with a curious tone.

Blake spoke up on the topic. "What do you mean? The events last night caused a further chain of events?" _"Yes in fact, Blake. Someone has knowledge of Rune. What I mean is that someone notices him, but not in a good way."_ Sapphire said with it being directed to everyone in the group.

"Hold the phone. You mean someone has ill intent for me?" I ask with surprise in my voice. _"Well, they have a face with no name but it's not enough to come after you."_ Sapphire said. "Well if they have no name, it makes me feel better but scared as well. What if they are young enough to get here in Beacon?" I ask.

"Well, whoever they are I'm sure we can see them." Blake said. "I wouldn't be too sure Blake. It they know what they are doing, they will blend in well enough to fool me." I replied to her with a slight frown. _"Well I would know if something was up. I have that kind of sense."_ Sapphire said.

"Well, let us know if something is up." I say. Before anything else is said we arrive at Ozpin's office. We see Goodwitch at her desk and she looks up. "Ah, Ozpin's expecting you. Go on in." Goodwitch said in her neutral tone.

We open the door and Ozpin is at his window drinking his coffee. 'What magic does that coffee cup hold?' I think to myself. Ozpin turns around and sees us. "Good, you all are here. Sit if you like." Ozpin said.

We all take a seat, minus one, and sit quietly. Ozpin looks at me first. "Rune, I'm sure you know what I'm about to talk about. The incident at the docks is not normal for regular Huntsmen, but it's a good thing you kept him alive. Ironwood got information out of him but its information that we already have."

A slight pause. "Nonetheless, any weapons are off-limits besides on school grounds for a couple of months. That goes for all of you." Another pause with a sad look on the girls. "Now… What exactly caused a medical dispatch to be sent to the docks for a false alarm?" Ozpin finished.

"Well, I would ask Blake to show you but there is nothing to show. Another thing is that all feed to the cameras at the docks were wiped and that the White Fang and I are the only ones to have it." I say with Ozpin raising an eyebrow.

"Really? It is true that all feed was wiped. How did you get the feed?" Ozpin asked. "To be honest, I have no idea. Like my phone, the way I got it is most likely the same source I get info on that phone." I answer.

"Hmm… You know what that source is?" Ozpin asked and I shook my head. "Well, whatever or whoever it is being a help to many things that the VPD can't get ahold of. Well this will be the only thing that it helped." Ozpin continued.

"Don't let them get it, there's nothing for them. I figured out how to transfer stuff to a scroll so give me a minute if I may?" I said to Ozpin and he just held an open hand to his computer. After a few minutes, I got it copied. "Now that is sorted. The question has been dodged long enough. Why was medical dispatch called for a false alarm?" Ozpin said.

"Well, Blake got shot but for some reason, and I know the reason, the shot heal once I pulled the bullet. I told Ruby to call for a dispatch but by the time they arrived, the shot healed and the scar was fading." I say to Ozpin.

"Well, what is the reason? Did you have the supplies to close the wound for aura to take over?" Ozpin asked. "Not exactly, my normal first aid has basic items in it. Bandages, disinfectant, you name it. You know how I have powers not of this world messing with me like they would a puppet." I ask and pause waiting for an answer. I get an answer with a nod from Ozpin.

"I have a feeling that those powers helped Blake but for only once I would think. But as I said earlier, all information is on my phone which your computer has now." I finish up. "Well, now that I have information, would any of the rest of you like to input something for the report?" Ozpin asked.

Everyone else shook their heads and stayed quiet. "I believe that is all. You are dismissed, but I need more information later Rune." Ozpin said before we got up. We walked out and walked a little bit before Blake spoke up. "Is there anything else Rune?"

"Nothing that I know of, but how about we hang out with JNPR and play a few games." I suggest. "I don't think that would be productive." Weiss said. "Well, productive or not, the only reason I said that was due to the fact of all of the fighting here recently." I said.

I think a bit before suggesting again. "Alright, how 'bout I ask Ozpin if we can go into Vale and walk around. Maybe later have a lunch together with JNPR?" I say. "Why do that?" Blake asked. "Well… I have some money saved up from work and we still have that surprise later so I planned a distraction so that could be set up." I say.

They all look at me. "That same surprise that you know but will not tell us what it is?" Weiss asked. I nod in response. "Well… I guess its ok as long as we get back at a reasonable time." Weiss said. The rest of them nodded their head and we walked towards JNPR's room. I type the message and get a yes in return.

We get to it and I knock on the door. Pyrrha shows herself as she opens the door. "Oh! Hello Rune. What's going on?" Pyrrha asked. "Nothing much here Pyrrha. Just wanting to know if the team wanted to hang out with us." I said.

"Us?" Pyrrha asked. I wave my hand over RWBY. "Oh. Ok, let me ask. By the way, what are we doing?" Pyrrha asked. "Nothing much but walking around and having a group lunch." I said. "Alright, let me ask the others." She said before closing the door. About 5 minutes later team JNPR comes out in casual clothes.

"Everything ready?" I ask and both teams nod in response. We arrive at the pickup point and get on the bullhead. Once we landed I decided to tell them what I wanted them here. "Ok guys. Does anyone know where I can find a music store?" I ask.

"Well I know a place but what is your price range?" Weiss asked. "Well don't worry about that. Once I see it I'll decide. So, where to?" I say. Weiss says this away and we follow her. We arrive at the music store and I start to look around.

Seeing 2 guitars I like, I call the clerk up and we talk about the guitars. One acoustic, another electric. I ask to test them and he said yes. Thinking of a song, and one comes to mind. I start to pick on the acoustic and the group hears it. Ruby was the first for obvious reasons.

The others listen in and notice what song it was. 'Red like Roses' was the song I was playing. After I finish it I get applause for it. Now for the other one, an electric guitar. I decide to play 'Anthem of the Lonely' and I get confused faces as I play.

The clerk walk up to me after I was done. "So, now that you have tried them. What do you think?" He asked. "I'll take them. They're in my price range." I answer. I pay for the guitars and cases for them along with an amp for the electric guitar. I turn around and see the same confused faces of the group.

"What? Did you think I would have to ask Weiss to pay for them? I've been working overtime so I have the Lien." I say. "That song was so cool!" Ruby said in a high-pitched tone almost like squealing. "Yea it was Rune. Where did you hear that last song and where did you learn to play like that?" Yang asked.

"Well, the song was from something from where I'm from and where I learned, I learned on my own through trial and error. I'll show you the song later." I say and I hear a growl. "Well let's go get lunch." I added in. "How are you going to carry the guitars Rune?" Weiss asked. "Well let's see…" I turn to the clerk.

"Could you hang on to these and if I'm not back before you close, can you mail these to Beacon? I will pay for all expenses needed." I ask. The clerk takes the instruments around back and I pay him. I have my receipt and walk out with the rest of the group.

"Now, for lunch." I say and we walk to a diner. "Ok. This place seems to have breakfast and lunch along with dessert all day so get what you want but not too much. Sorry to say this but double for you Nora. I will limit you to 4 orders. Any questions?" I ask. No answers except to order food and a sad look from Nora.

Once we got our orders and ate, we walked out. It was noon so we need to head back. "Alright, now is the trip back." I say before getting no answers. I think this is due to the full stomachs and team RWBY trying to figure out the surprise.

Before we walked to the landing bay, I grabbed my guitars and let the clerk keep the money for the transportation even though it didn't get transported. Once on the bullhead, we all stayed quiet except Nora's movements and jabbering on about a dream again.

Once we land we go to our dorms. JNPR heads in but RWBY has trouble. "What the heck?!" Weiss asked in shock. "Well… Now the surprise. Since we are all in a team now, Ozpin decided to give us a larger room." I said with a grin.

"What about our stuff? The door had its lock changed." Weiss said in her shocked tone. "Already taken care of. It's in our new room. Now if you would follow me." I said and started walking before anyone could talk again. The funny thing is that it's a couple doors down from where the old rooms are at.

I open the door and the group gasp. The room is larger and there is 5 beds. But for some odd reason the room is cluttered. "Ok, where did this stuff come from?" I ask. "Some of it is from our room but some of it has your name on it Rune." Weiss said in a neutral tone.

"How? I barely had enough stuff to fill a closet." I asked surprised. "Oh! There's a note on it." Ruby said before running to me with it. I look at the others and they are looking around the room wondering where this stuff came from and Ruby joined in.

" _Rune,_

 _These items will help in settling down until something comes up on your phone or scroll. There should be nothing bad coming up soon but expect something anytime._

 _-You know who."_

'You know who?' I think to myself. Upon closer inspection, the 'items' were the Lien I spent on the guitars plus some more, some clothes, and weapon maintenance items. These items are a whetstone, oils to slow down signs of patina and regular use, and leather care oils.

"What's with all this?" Weiss asked. "Apparently a friend of mine decided to give me back all the Lien from the guitars and weapon maintenance items along with clothes." I say. "Who's the friend?" Ruby asked.

"I have an idea and you all won't know who it is even if I give a name. So let's get started rearranging our room and put up buck beds." I say. "I lost on the vote last time, but the bunk beds were a great idea." Weiss said. Before anything else was said the beds were put up the same way like last time, but in a safer way.

By the time we finished up I got a message on my scroll. _'Be at the auditorium in 5 minutes. –Ozpin.'_ "Well, that was Ozpin. Forgot I had a speech to attend to, so let's go." I said before I ran out the door. I reach the auditorium and see it full.

"Well, good timing Rune. Please stand next to me." Ozpin said. He walked up to the microphone. "I'll keep this brief. This future Huntsman has gone through Initiation and grabbed the white knight piece, therefor placing him on team RWBY. But this Huntsman-in-training can go from team to team to help during missions. Welcome to Beacon, Rune Cobalt." Ozpin said to the crowd before applause took over.

I notice several teams I have yet to meet look at me. One has Velvet in it and she is smiling. I smile back and she sees it. I walk off the stage and meet Velvet's team. "How do you do, Velvet?" I ask with a bow.

"So you're the one who saved Velvet from Cardin… Impressive and I like the look. I'm Coco." Coco said while holding her hand out to shake and I shook it. "This is Fox and this is Yatsuhashi." Coco added while pointing at said people. I shook Fox's hand and bowed to Yatsuhashi who bowed back.

"Well it was nice to meet all of you. I hope we can hang out later!" I said and got a look from Velvet that basically tells me I shouldn't have done that. "Yea, maybe get you some designer clothes." Coco said and I figured it out. Coco is a girl who loves her clothes.

I walk away with a wave and walked to the new room. It seems that RWBY straightened up before leaving and found my bed. I lay some clothes on it and decided to take a shower. After that I went to clean my weapons. Light then Shadow and finally Oblivion. Yes I changed the name from a flower.

Using the cleaning supplies that I got from the 'friend' and see that they work better than anything Ruby has. 'Better not let Ruby find out about this or I **will** not have any more.' I think to myself. Looking around while cleaning I don't see her.

I turn around for a second to grab something and turn back to notice the bottles were gone. 'Crap…' I think again. Seeing Ruby with the bottles in her hands and looking at them. "Uh… Ruby. You know those are mine right?" I say. "Yea... I wanted to look at them but you seemed focused." Ruby said with sorry voice.

"I guess you can look at them but don't use them. But next time ask, ok?" I say to her. I hear a yes and see her pick herself back up from her sad state and look at the supplies with hungry eyes. "These are high quality, Rune. Like Weiss quality price." Ruby said with shock and wonder in her voice.

"That 'friend' of mine gave me those. Even though I have a slight clue of who it is." I say. "Who's your friend, Rune?" Ruby asked. "You wouldn't understand but it's that messenger from my dreams. Some outside force is playing with me like they would a puppet like I said earlier. But one question though. Where is the rest of the team?" I ask.

"I think I heard something about calling people to get more stuff because the room is larger." Ruby said in a thinking pose. "Great… Now you'll have the same amount of room like you did in the old room but add me and my stuff into the equation." I say trying to get Ruby to see what I'm seeing.

"Man, your right. Yang is going to be the one to haul in the most stuff with this space." Ruby said in disbelief. At that moment Yang knocked open the door and her stuff covered the floor. Blake was reading and walking. Weiss looked like she wanted to pop a blood vessel.

"Really Yang? You had to get more stuff even though we finally got space for the closet. Could you have asked before calling in all this?" Weiss practically screams at Yang. "Hey. Most of it is things that are out of sight." Yang said calmly.

"Calm down Weiss, but you also have a valid point." I say to Weiss before turning to Yang. "But from what I seen, everyone here didn't have enough stuff to fit into this new closet. But Weiss's point stands, you should have asked." I say. "Now, let's get this mess cleaned up." I finish up before cleaning.

We get done and we hear a knock on the door. I go to it and crack the door. I see JNPR outside and I open it all the way. "Hello guys. Come on in." I say. JNPR looks around and Nora notices the beds.

"Reennn… How come we don't get bunkbeds?" Nora whines to Ren. Ren pinches the bridge of his nose. "Nora. The last time we did you managed to get into the attic from those beds by jumping on them." Ren said calmly. I give a look but Ren's look told me not to pry anymore.

"We tried the other room but Ozpin told us about this room. Man this room is big." Jaune said while looking around with his team. "Well, only I knew about this room shift and Ozpin told me not to tell. So here it is. Also you may notice the second bathroom. I decided to take a look at the hot water supply for obvious reasons," I say and the last part while looking at Yang and she sees it. "and it seems that they have their own water heaters."

"Nice, I wish we had 2 bathrooms. Well, it would make the mornings faster is what I meant." Jaune whispered to me while pointing to Nora. "Easy there Jaune. At least you don't have to deal with Yang. From what I heard, since I had my own room at the time, is that Yang takes forever taking care of her hair." I whisper back.

He nods in agreement. "I forgot to thank you for the trip earlier today Rune. So thank you." Pyrrha said. "No trouble. With all the trouble that has been around recently, I figured that we all could take a break and hang out." I said.

"Well, we just came by to check up on you. Night everyone!" Jaune said. Wait… What time was it? 9pm. "Night!" Ruby said back. I slip into nightclothes and climb into bed. My bed is on the other side of the room from the girls so they have their own space.

I drift into sleep and go into the 'messenger's' dreamscape. "Long time no see, Rune." He said. This time I don't have the restriction of not talking. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" I say. "Yes it has. But now's not the time for idle chit-chat." He said. A good 10 second pause.

"Now, the reason I pulled you here. Something big, and I mean BIG, is coming and you need to stop it. Details will be placed on your phone but you need a Huntsmen for this. Not RWBY or anyone in training. Ask Ozpin for Qrow, he'll know what to do." He said.

"Qrow? Oh… Ok I see. Anything else?" I ask. "Nothing. Like I said, details will be on your phone. In till next time, Rune." He said before I woke up. I look at my phone, 6:30am along with messages on my phone. 'Let's get started, shall we?' I ask myself.

* * *

 ** _Now since that is over, I may do a time skip after next chapter to align this to canon but not write off of it. Also, ask away on thing here if you have any questions either by Reviewing or PM. Until next time and don't forget to favorite and follow._**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission

_**Well I'm back for more. Now it's time to see what the messenger has sent Rune on. RWBY doesn't belong to me.**_

* * *

I get up and get dressed. Strapping on Light, Shadow, and Oblivion, I walk out to the 7 in the morning air towards Ozpin's office. I walk slow and listen to music on the way. It's about 7:45 before I get there and walk into the elevator.

I see Professor Goodwitch sitting at her desk in the reception area working on her computer. She looks up and see me. "Hello Mr. Cobalt. What brings you here this early?" She asks. "Nothing but to talk to Ozpin." I say.

"Oh. He's in there so go on." Goodwitch said before finishing her typing on the computer. I walk in and see Ozpin looking out his window with that bottomless coffee cup. "Morning Headmaster." I say with a bow.

"Morning Mr. Cobalt. What can I do for you this morning?" Ozpin asked. "I need someone for something. This someone has to be a Huntsman." I say as I pull out my phone. "And what is this something along with this someone?" Ozpin asked.

I look at the phone and see the details. _"Shit!"_ I cursed, which I rarely do. "Those 'outside forces' have sent me details for a Class S Grimm I need to kill." I say before I pause. "And that person I need is Qrow… Now I see why that damned messenger said I needed him." I finish and mumble that last part to myself.

"Qrow? Class S?" Ozpin asked with eyebrows raised. Goodwitch heard me curse and came in. "What's going on here?!" Goodwitch said. She looks at me and Ozpin only to see us sitting down. "Oh, nothing! I'm cursing myself because of I have to kill a Class S Grimm with a Huntsman." I said in a neutral tone.

She looks at me in shock. "A Class S? Did I hear that right?" Goodwitch asked. "Yep. And that lucky Huntsman I need is Qrow, but the way it sounds I need about 2 other Huntsmen/Huntresses." I continued in my neutral tone.

Her eyes go as wide as saucers and looks like she is about to faint. "Come on Glynda, take a seat." Ozpin said. She takes it before she falls over. Ozpin looks at me. "How much is this threat to the city and the school?" He asks.

"According to this… Close enough to where no one can enter the Emerald Forest without getting its attention." I say. "I have no idea on how the ranking systems on Grimm work, but from things I have seen the system is what I'm used to. F, E, D, C, B, A, S, and S+, along with UR for un-ranked. And with me being a first year, I'm an F Class almost an E Class. But according to this phone I'm an A Class on my abilities." I say before pausing.

"But this S Class is unique, Ouealag the Scarred. Original home on the Vale side in the mountains between Vacuo and Vale. It says here that it is a Possession-type Grimm that possesses a giant suit of armor." I finish up and look up to meet the paled faces of Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"O-Ouealag the Sc-Scarred?" Goodwitch stuttered. Ozpin was quiet. "I've heard the stories, but to think he's real…" Goodwitch also said in shock. "What's the problem?" I ask curiously. Ozpin looks at me. "Rune, this is a suicide mission. But why where you told to take this on?" Ozpin asked in a shocked tone.

"I think it has to do about making sure it doesn't get too close to the school. But I would believe that it has some insight on what is going on. Whether or not its insight, I will do it. I don't want a Grimm that dangerous to get any closer than it has." I say.

"I agree with you... Well, other than Qrow. Who are you looking for in terms of abilities?" Ozpin asked after getting over the shock. "I need someone who can deal and tank damage and I need someone who could do damage at range, preferably a Dust user." I said neutrally. "Any ideas on who?" Goodwitch said.

"Not yet. I see that Ouealag will be here in a week. But the sooner we finish, the better." I say before a name came to mind. "What does Taiyang do as a Huntsmen?" I ask. "Taiyang? He teaches at Signal. As for what he does… He's built like a tank. But why Taiyang and how do you know his name?" Ozpin asked.

"A name popped in my head and I think I would like him to come along if he does what you said." I say before looking at the time. 8:30am. "Ah… Professor Goodwitch?" I ask. "Yes, Mr. Cobalt?" She asks. I point to the clock.

"Don't you have a class in a half hour?" I ask and she nods. "We will have to finish this up after this class. When will you be here?" I ask Ozpin. "I'm usually here as always, Mr. Cobalt. I will make a few calls and find that other person along with the calls to Qrow and Taiyang." Ozpin said.

I get up and bow before walking out. Goodwitch and I walk out to head to the classroom. "Do you know any information on Ouealag, Professor Goodwitch?" I ask as we walk. "Nothing too special, if you are looking for information you can use the library instead of helping me in class. I will allow this once." Goodwitch said.

"Are you sure?" I ask and she nods. "If I find anything that will help, I send you a message." I say before turning to the library. I arrive at the library and ask for books containing lore on Ouealag. The librarian leads me to a section and I pull 4 books out.

I sit down and start reading. The books contain general knowledge but knowledge is knowledge. Possession-type Grimm inhabit something hollow to fill in, such as a suit of armor. I get tapped on the shoulder and I turn.

Some deliveryman had a package for me. "Mr. Cobalt?" He asked and I nodded. "Sign this." He said while pointing to the place I need to sign and I signed. "Thank you and have a good day." He said as he handed me the package and left.

I open it and see a large orb, about the size of a softball. It has a red tint to it. I pick it up and it is warm to my touch. 'I need to show this to Goodwitch and see if she can make sense of it.' I think to myself. I get up and put the books back and look at the time. 9:30am. I walk over to her classroom and see that she is putting things up.

I walk in and finish it for her. "Good morning again Professor." I say. "Good morning, Mr. Cobalt. Did you find anything?" Goodwitch asked. I shook my head. "It was all general knowledge for everyone here except me. Also I got this in a package." I say as I pull the orb out.

Her eyes go wide open. "How did you acquire something like that?" Goodwitch asked in a hitched breath. I shrug my shoulders. "It came to me in a package. Should I ask Weiss about it?" I said. Goodwitch nodded. "Ok, I will be back in the Headmaster's office shortly after this." I said before walking out.

I arrive at the dorm room and walk in. Since all classes were not going on right now due to a break, the team was quiet. They see me walk in and stayed quiet, I'm guessing that they have nothing to do. "Hey guys." I say.

"Oh, hey Rune. What's going on?" Yang asked. "Nothing much, just gotta ask Weiss something that maybe Dust related. But you all can join." I said. Weiss looks at me with a calculating look. "And that might be?" Weiss asked. "This." I said before pulling out the orb.

Ruby and Yang have a slight clue on what it is, Blake has a clue, and Weiss looks like she is to faint. "How did you get that?!" Weiss said, shocked. "This," I said while holding the orb up. "is what I got in a package from someone. What is it Weiss?" I ask.

Weiss calms down before speaking. "That is a flawless gem of Primal Dust. It looks like Fire, so it will burn longer than normal Dust." She said before continuing. "You know how much this is?" Weiss asks and I shook my head, "Let me give you an example of what you can buy with this. A mansion, a Dust mine of your own, the most expensive car, and **still** have plenty of Lien left." She said.

"Dang… But the package didn't have anything to say what to do with it. But it may have something to do with what I've got to do later." I say. All eyes were on me the moment I stopped. "Where you going?" Ruby asked.

"Well, a few Huntsmen and I are going on a Grimm-hunt." I say. "Grimm-hunt? What Grimm and who is going along?" Blake asked. "Well… It's a Grimm nest, a nasty one at that and as for the people coming along, you will know who it would be." I say.

"How nasty Rune?" Yang asked. "Nasty, nasty. It'll take 3 others along with me." I say. "And those Huntsmen are…?" Blake asked in a curious tone ignoring the shock of the others. "Well that would ruin the surprise, now would it?" I said.

"Come on Rune… What's with all the surprises?" Ruby says in a saddened tone. "Well, it keeps things interesting don't it?" I say. "Well I gotta go. I have things to take care of with Ozpin so I will be back." I added in before walking to the door.

"Alright! See you later Rune." Ruby said. I walk out and went to Ozpin's office. I see Professor Goodwitch working on her computer. She sees me and tells me I can go in without me saying a word. I look at the clock to be surprised on how time flied. 3:30pm.

"-you mean? You mean they aren't in trouble?" I hear someone ask. I knock and walk in when I hear Ozpin said I can. I see a broad-shouldered man with blond hair that is around my height and a large sword on his back. The other one looks to be swaying around a bit but he has black hair slicked back and a bit shorter than the other guy here. He had a sword strapped on his lower back that looks like it could segment.

They see me enter and looked shocked. Ozpin broke the silence in the room. "Taiyang and Qrow, this is Rune. He is on Ruby and Yang's team. Rune, this is Taiyang and Qrow, Ruby and Yang's father and uncle." Ozpin said.

I shook hand with Taiyang first and he has a strong grip. "Hello Rune. Nice to meet you." Taiyang said. "Nice to meet you too sir." I say in response and Taiyang looks shocked. Qrow walks over and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Rune." Qrow said. "Nice to meet you too as well sir." I say.

"A kid with manners! I think I haven't seen this in a while." Qrow said. "Well let's get down to business." Ozpin said. The three of us nod. "Now, for the reason you two are here." Ozpin said towards to Qrow and Taiyang.

"Rune here has information on a Class S Grimm coming in the direction to this location." Ozpin said. "Wait, wait, wait!" Taiyang said. "Class S? I thought you had preventions on that." Taiyang added and Ozpin nods his head stating he does. I speak up. "Headmaster, do they know the case about me?" I ask Ozpin.

"No, I figured you would like to fill them in since you have no trouble." Ozpin said. I turn to the other two in the room. I take a breath before explaining who I am, how I got here, and my power. They look at me with a look that they want to send me to a mental hospital.

"It's all true and Headmaster Ozpin has proof of my actions." I finish up. "Now that's a story. So… What's the story on this Grimm?" Taiyang asked. "Well, it's a Class S Grimm. The name is Ouealag the Scarred." I say.

"Ouealag the Scarred? That Grimm?" Qrow asked and I nod my head. "Damn…" Qrow said. "Well, that's everyone's reaction to that name. When I read on it, it seemed that it was the thing of legends and myths." I say. "Well it is. Ouealag is the only one left of the 12 original Grimm. You know how you have Minor and Major Grimm. Well… Ouealag survives off of changing things to possess and its age. So it's an Elder Grimm." Ozpin said.

As Ozpin finished, his scroll beeped in response to a message. "Ah… It seems like we found our fourth person." I raise an eyebrow. "And that might be?" I ask. "I made a few calls and found a Huntress that is a Dust Mage. Winter Schnee." Ozpin said.

"Weiss's older sister?" I ask and Ozpin nods. I hear Qrow mumble to himself, something about them fighting or something. "Qrow… This will only be once. Once this is over you can carry on the way you normally do." I say. Everyone's eyebrows shoot to their hairline on the phrase I used in a mature way.

"…Alright. How close is it right now?" Qrow said. "Around Mt. Glenn/Emerald Forest area. More in the area of The Ashen Lands." I say, losing focus as I recall the location. The Ashen Lands is one of the few places that has a couple rapid regeneration Dust veins. Those Dust veins are **very** rare. While the veins themselves are small, small enough to fill a bed of a small truck, they regenerate that vein if there is some left in the natural vein in an hour, meaning the vein can't be mined dry. Once dry, always dry.

As the name suggest though, The Ashen Lands are near a semi-active volcano. The once rolling, green hills were replaced by grey hills, killing everything except one type of Grimm. The Grimm are called Dreadstalkers, they look like a gargoyle without the wings. As the name implies, they stalk their prey and instill as much dread as they do before killing them.

On the list of most dangerous Grimm to run into, Dreadstalkers are second. First is Mimics and third is Drakes. Back to Ouealag, that Grimm is the last of its type. If the Possession-type of Grimm were not all killed off, save one, they would be first by bounds. 10 times more deadly than a Major Mimic.

But I focus back on the discussion going on between Taiyang, Qrow, and Ozpin. "So, one question Ozpin… Who is going to lead the four of us?" Taiyang asked. I see Ozpin think for a bit. "I was thinking Rune would lead. His tactical skill would help." Ozpin said.

"I don't think that would work sir." I say. "And why would that be?" Ozpin asked. "For most of the parts when I fight I go rampant. Fight before thinking. But I do have those moments of tactical thought but those are random. If anything, give it to Ms. Schnee or these two." I say.

"Well, I insist you being leader of this team. If you don't feel up to par, give it to one of the others." Ozpin said. "Ok, I accept. Anything else sir?" I say. "Nothing, you are excused. Same goes for you too, Qrow and Taiyang." Ozpin said as the three of us gets up. I bow before walking out to head to the dorm.

"Would you guys like to say hi to Ruby and Yang?" I ask the two men. "That is what I was going to ask. But thank you for asking. Let's go." Taiyang says. We walk down the hall and Taiyang asked us to stop for a second while he gets something from the mail room.

He walks out with a mail tube in his hands. "Let's continue." He says and we do just that. We walk to team RWBY's old dorm and Qrow was about to knock. "They are not there anymore. Follow me." I say in a neutral tone. They follow me in silence trying to figure out why they are not in that room.

We arrive at the door and I open it. I walk in and side step just in time to not get tackled to the floor by a red blur. Ruby, who saw her dad and uncle with me, went to tackle them. "Dad! Uncle Qrow! What are you doing here?!" Ruby says in a second, hugging them while doing so.

Yang walks up and hugs the two in a hug that could turn bones into powder. "Hey kiddos, how's school been treating you?" Taiyang asked. Qrow stayed quiet for now, waiting for the questions from his nieces be done with their dad.

"It's great! I've made plenty of friends." Ruby said. Taiyang looks over at the other two in the room. "And who might these be?" Taiyang asked. "Oh! Sorry, this is Weiss Schnee my partner." Ruby said pointing to Weiss.

"And this is Blake Belladonna, my partner." Yang finished up Ruby. Taiyang and Qrow shook hands with the both of them. "Nice to meet you." They both said in unison. "But what are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"Well… Your uncle and I are going on a Grimm-hunt." Taiyang said and all eyes were upon me. "Rune! Why didn't you tell us?!" Yang asked shockingly. "Well… Here's the surprise!" I said with a hand rubbing the back of my neck.

"Rune said something about a fourth person being needed. Who is that?" Weiss said. "Well, since you know two of them, the last one won't matter for the surprise." I say. I look at Weiss and she notices it. "Who is it Rune?" Weiss asks, with a scared tone.

"It's Winter Schnee." I say. RBY looked at Weiss, who is wide-eyed. "W-what?!" Weiss says, sounding shocked and surprised at the same time. "It can't be…" She also said. Taiyang tried to think of something to get everyone's attention back. The post tube wiggled a bit.

Taiyang quickly opens it and a small cylinder comes out. Everyone's eyes turn to it, minus Qrow. It wiggles for a bit before a dog pops into shape. Before anything is said I hear a "Zwei!" from Ruby. "Is that a dog?!" Blake said from Ruby's bed. Wait… Ruby's bed? Never mind.

"Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling, sheading, mutt" Weiss said, emphasizing every word before coming to Zwei. "is going to live with us forever?!" Weiss said after a sudden mood shift to gushing and picking him up.

"Please keep it from my belongings and bed." Blake said in a neutral tone. "Why did you have Zwei in a mail tube dad?" Yang asked. He rubs the back of his neck. "He got too curious on the way here and I didn't have anything to hold him. So… I stuck him in the tube because I was going to mail him here due to a mission only to find out that mission would bring me here." Taiyang said.

"Why? He's such a mellow puppy!" Ruby said. "Ru, have you ever flown with Zwei in the open like I did?" Taiyang asked and gets a shake of the head from Ruby. "Well… Zwei ran into the cockpit and knocked out the pilot, we were lucky your uncle knew how to set the autopilot." Taiyang finished.

"Is he that dangerous?" I ask. "Well… Normally no. But someone wanted to play with him on the way over and that's when it happened." Taiyang said. Night was falling on Vale when I looked out the window. "Ok, but I'm going to lay down because of the mission tomorrow." I say.

"I have to agree with Rune here, we have to get up early in the morning for this." Qrow said. I hop in bed and fall asleep quickly, too quickly to add. 'Somethings off.' I think in my sub consciousness. The edge of my vision was blurry, like I'm looking though a fogged up scope.

I see obsidian stairs and someone on the top. She turns to my general direction and my blood freezes. A name echoes in my mind and it freezes me solid. Salem. I have never seen her before and I know that name.

"So, this is Beacon's newest student… Powerful but not impressive aside from not being from around here. My pawn will make you fall and make everyone around you suffer." Salem said. Next thing I see is pitch black and the feeling of my body being painfully pulled apart by the atoms.

I arrive at The Ashen Lands in front of Ouealag. The body that it is currently in is like new but I can tell its centuries old. The Elder Grimm doesn't notice me but I see an old building that is barely standing. I hear a soft female voice in my head.

"Someone is trapped in that building that needs helped. She will help in the future." The voice said. I recognize the voice, the same one who gave me the mark and message at the start. The fog finally lifted and I woke up.

I am covered in a cold sweat and I notice I'm up 15 minutes before my alarm goes off. The sun hasn't even broke the horizon yet. I get in my combat gear and strap my weapons on. I head to the air docks and I see 2 of the 3 I need with me along with Ozpin.

"Winter will meet us at another station. Good luck to you four." Ozpin said and we climb into the bullhead. The ride to the next air dock was short. I see someone dressed in solid white like Weiss, she had some of those Atlesian Knights along with her.

'Must be Winter.' I think to myself. I get up and walk to the door only to be stopped by the Knights. "Stand down." Winter said with an authoritative voice. The droids respond and lower their weapons.

She sees me and speaks. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking to?" Winter said. "My names Rune. I'm here to see you get on the bullhead on our mission." I say with a bow. She bows back. "So you're Rune… I hear you are on loan to my sister's team." Winter said.

"Not so much 'loan' as much as 'teammate'. Did you get briefed on the mission at hand?" I say. "Sort of, there wasn't much details into the mission. Is it just you and I?" Winter asked. "No it isn't. I got two others in the bullhead. I'll brief you on the way there."

As soon as she steps in the bullhead Winter notices Qrow. "Are you here to start trouble?!" Winter said while reaching for her saber. "No. I have managed to get Qrow not to attack on sight of you." I say with a tone only drill sergeants could have after years of training recruits.

"Well ok. Where are we heading to?" Winter said while trying to ignore Qrow. I brief her on where we was going and what Grimm we were killing. Her shocked face on the Grimm name and me being in charge told me she was not liking this one bit.

I told her what Ozpin told me if I didn't want to be leader. That she or the one of the other 2 would get it. Her face lightened up a little bit but remained shocked. We arrive at a village closest to The Ashen Lands, something I couldn't pronounce for the life of me.

We arrive at an inn and we discussed what we are doing. I also informed them of an abandoned in the vicinity that may house White Fang if they are bold enough, which they are. Once we got up to speed on the mission, we headed out.

The cave we arrived at seemed too small to fit that Grimm in, but a slight rumble of the ground gave it away. It was acting like it was asleep, snoring slightly. As soon it felt our presence, it woke up and came busting out of the cave like its thought process was a young Grimm.

But that thought process was replaced by the intelligent one of an Elder Grimm. Cursed blue, almost cobalt eyes look at us from the eye slots of the armor. It stood at 10 feet tall and its armor was scratched in many places. Ouealag has earned his title of The Scarred.

It locks eyes with me and I freeze, and the Grimm spoke. _"Foolish humans, you dare challenge me?! But I will challenge that one first."_ Ouealag said in a language I only know* and pointing at me. "What did it say?" Winter said. "Guys back up! It seems that it has interest in me and me alone! I can understand it! Only come in if I say so!" I shout and I get in a combat stance.

"What did it say then?!" Taiyang said. "What I said earlier! Now back up, this fight is going to be the stuff of nightmares!" I shout at them. They slowly back up and I immediately go into Phase 2. _"Now mortal, come face death and despair!"_ Ouealag said.

As soon as the other three was clear, I attack. Being in Phase 2 gives me strength that would take forever to get naturally. I hit Ouealag in the right leg and cause him to fall. Looking back, I see the other 3 engaged with a small pack Dreadstalkers. 2 of them.

My focus back on Ouealag, I seen it get back up and in motion of an attack. It swings its sword down at an acute angle and nearly hits me. One downside to Phase 2 is my speed, its less than normal. I go in for another attack and it prepares for it.

I need to slow it down somehow and an idea came to mind. "Winter! Freeze its legs!" I shout in her direction. Breaking off of her fight, which has only one Dreadstalker left, she channels her semblance. The air around Ouealag's legs got heavier as ice gathered in its legs since it was hollow.

I hit the now frozen legs and they fall apart from not having Ouealag possess them. The others join in and attack the spots that were weak on the armor from age. One thing I noticed was that the armor starts to rust into nothing once Ouealag loses control of whatever fell off.

One of Ouealag's flaws is that it hasn't evolved much to match Huntsmen and Huntresses of today. But something was off, badly. Once we got down to the chest piece and helmet, Ouealag dispersed, leaving it hollow. Then a memory decided to show up in the middle of the bewilderment. "Everyone back up! NOW!" I scream and ran in the opposite direction.

They caught on and practically ran for the hills with me, once we got far enough the suit exploded. That memory showed what happens when something rapidly goes through chemical change. Energy, explosive energy. It killed the Grimm but we didn't get out unscathed.

Taiyang, Qrow, and Winter all have injuries from those 2 Dreadstalkers. Ranging from small scratches to bad flesh wounds to finally broken bones. I had the first two but no bones broken. I have a med pack and patch all wounds up before ash and obsidian shards got in them, along with putting bones in splints. The broken bones will take a week to heal with aura.

We decided to make camp for a bit before we head to the building. Once our aura healed everything up it could, we pack up and head to the building. We arrive in minutes and enter the building. I see papers showing recent activity and footprints support it.

"White Fang are no longer here. Seems like they left in a hurry." I say. "Hey Rune… Look at this. What is it?" Taiyang said. I see what he is pointing at. One word came to mind. "Cyro-pods." I say. Dust and ash cover it but I see something white from within.

The pods systems show it is on backup power and how long the person was in cyro. 10 years, almost 11 years. System doesn't show name, well in the name slot said [Corrupted]. I poke buttons to get the pod prepared for opening and it starts to wake up the person. 'How do I know how to open this properly?' I ask myself.

After a few minutes a pair of eyes open from within and I see a familiar color look around confused, silver. A soft female voice speaks in a scared tone. "Tai?! Where am I?" Taiyang and Qrow freeze ridged at the sound of the young woman.

"Summer?!" Taiyang said before the pod opened up and seen the female climb up. Summer climbed out and sat in a nearby seat and looked around. "Qrow, Tai? What's going on?!" Summer asked looking around.

I walk up. "Summer, I'll explain everything on the way out and back to Beacon." I say and those confident yet confused eyes accept what is going on. I call the pilot. "Foxhound 1, do you copy?" I ask. _"Foxhound 1 copies. What's going on? Over."_ "Need pickup on my coordinates. 4 plus 1 expected. Flare will mark spot to land, over." _"Copy. ETA: 5 minutes. Foxhound 1 out."_

"Stay here until I come back in." I say and every one nods. I walk out and find a flat spot. I place the flare near the LZ and hear the sound of our ride come in. I walk in and tell everyone to come out and we get in the bullhead to head to Beacon.

* * *

 ** _Well... That's a thing. isn't it? I know I set up the Possessive-type of Grimm to be destructive, almost godlike, but remember. If something doesn't follow the winds of change, it will be weaker than what it is supposed to be in stories. As for the Primal Dust Gem... I will have something for that later._**

 ** _*-Again, the language is made up and I haven't set up phrasing for it, so I had it "translated."_**

 ** _Follow and favorite for more. PMs and reviews can help me and you if you have any questions about anything or if something is wrong._**


	12. Chapter 12: Results and Dance Prep

**_I'm back for another chapter. What did you think about this twist? Anyway, start up. I do not own RWBY._**

* * *

The ride at the start was quiet as Taiyang sat next to Summer. Qrow and Winter sat quietly opposite of each other but not looking at each other. Summer was looking around. About 10 minutes into the flight she broke the silence.

"What year is it?" Summer asked shyly. I look at her. "The year is 1957, third cycle. What was the last thing you remember?" I say to the shy woman. "It's all fuzzy… I see a Beowolf and then nothing. Next thing I know, you are outside that pod." Summer said while looking down.

"Summer… You were in that pod for almost eleven years." I say and pause for a second. "We need to head to Beacon, Ozpin will explain better than I can since I am not from here." I finish. She looks at me with questioning eyes. "Where are you from? Mistral, Vacuo, or Atlas?" Summer asked.

"None of them. Once we see Ozpin, I'll explain in fuller detail than I can right now, if I can. Not to sound rude or anything but everyone is sore and tired from the fight beforehand. But any other questions you have I think I can answer." I say. Summer looks at Taiyang and leans on him.

The rest of the trip is quiet enough to hear a pin drop in the cabin of the bullhead. I hear _Foxhound 1_ talk to the tower to confirm landing on an air dock, to which we do. I load out along with everyone else and we head to Ozpin's office without being spotted by any students or teachers while Winter and Taiyang go to the med wing (more like limp over, but they got over there).

Once in the reception area, Goodwitch looks over at us and her face pales. Without saying a word, she rushes into the office. "Well then…" I say before both Goodwitch and Ozpin come out. "Now Glynda… Why did you have… to pull me… out…" That is all Ozpin said before his face pales as well, but still has a iron grip on that cup.

"Yes Headmaster, this is Summer Rose. We found her in some cyro-pods in an abandoned White Fang warehouse. But that warehouse was inhabited for a short time before they cleared. Before then… I think a cyro-facility, due to Summer being there. Any questions?" I summarized trying to get all seven of us into his office.

"Yes that may be. But how is Summer here? She was officially KIA and it was confirmed." Ozpin said leaking some classified Intel out (well, at the time of the confirmation. So at this time, it's public knowledge.).

"Oz, that is what I thought so as well, but here she is." Qrow said. "I seen blood on her cloak and seen a scar on where it was slashed. She is alive thanks to whoever it was that put her in that pod. The wound would have killed her if not for it. And look at this." I say before pulling a few folders out of my bag I grabbed on the way out of that building.

Ozpin grabs the folders and reads them. The first one is a medical folder about Summer. The report (more like a medical/autopsy report) shows that Summer had a cut across her stomach from a Beowolf and had lost a lot of blood by the time whoever it was found her. It showed that her BPM was so low it took a couple of minutes for one beat of her heart. Apparently she had a case of Ice Dust that got opened and spilled out on the gash and it slowed her heartbeat somehow. They patched her up and placed her in cryostasis to keep her alive and her aura healed the wound while in stasis.

The second one described purpose of the building and the group. 'To experiment for the betterment of everyone.' That seems like a cover-up if I have ever seen one. Apparently the group was research-orientated around preserving Huntsmen/Huntresses if they got wounded. Again, smells like a cover-up.

The third folder was a White Fang folder. Said folder had information on some of the hidden hideouts and some serious information on 3 heists, 2 of which have already happened. When Ozpin seen this, his eyes widen. That last heist will take a huge shipment of Dust while it is still on the ship.

"This is a lot of information you have found Rune. Was there anything else there?" Ozpin said, returning to his neutral tone after the whole deal with Summer and the WF file. "No sir. The White Fang was in a rush but grabbed the more important things. I found computers that were wiped clean of any data relating to the White Fang. But the data left from this 'Organization' was broken, fragmented badly. Given enough time, I can fix that." I say.

"I will let you do that." A pause from Ozpin. "Now, what about Summer?" Ozpin asks. "I have an idea on that. For the time being, I would think that Ruby and Yang cannot see her." I say and Summer looks at me then Ozpin.

"Ruby and Yang is here? How old are they?" Summer asked. Ozpin sighs. "Summer… Ruby is 15 while Yang is 17." Ozpin said in a neutral tone. Summer goes wide eyed at the ages they are now to when she last remembers before the Beowolf attack.

"Why can't I see them?" Summer asked in a hurt tone, ignoring the thought of the age restriction that normally is ruled with an iron fist. I intervene. "Summer, if Ruby and Yang see you now after you were officially KIA for almost 11 years, what do you think will happen? You seen what Taiyang and Qrow did when they seen you." She looks at me and looks like she is trying to put my words to thought.

Then it came to her. They would not believe her if see seen them. Right now it would cause more pain than comfort. She started to tear up. "But the idea I have will make sure you will see them. But in the time being, don't." I say to her trying to stop her crying.

"O-ok. How long will it take?" Summer asked. "A week at best, I will have to work around the schedule that all the Professors have for the tournament that is next semester." I say. She looks at me with a confused look.

"It will be before the dance that is supposed to happen before the semester." I say before pausing. "Is there anything you would like to add sir?" I add in. "No Rune. I do ask what it would take to get this plan finished." Ozpin said.

"Nothing at all. Right now I can start it before the day is over and finish it by a couple of days." I say and I get a raised eyebrow by all the members in the room. "Send Summer home to Patch with Taiyang while I do all this, that way no one will see her." I say to the group.

Summer looks at me with a smile. "If anything, let her rest and recover. She seems to be exhausted mentally more than anyone else." I add in. Goodwitch looks at me with a shocked face. It seems that my strategic part came to be during _that_ fight. Those eyes are the stuff of nightmares, more like Nightmare Incarnate.

But back to the matter at hand. The dance is the deadline to bring Summer to Ruby and Yang. Ozpin looks at me. "Now I have no more questions after this. What of Taiyang and Winter?" I look around to the small group.

"As you can see with Qrow, they were injured during the fight. They are in the med wing right now. I was going to check on them once we were concluded." I say. 'Yep, strategic part is here and in full swing.' I think to myself.

"Now since there is no questions, I would say we are done here unless anyone would like to add something. And remember Rune, students from other Academies will come in tonight and tomorrow." Ozpin said before picking up his cup. No one had anything to add so we get up and walk out. I tell Summer that I will tell her my story when the time comes before Qrow and Summer head to the med wing while Ozpin and Goodwitch stays in the office.

I head to the dorm, it has been a couple of days of not being here seems to have changed everything. I arrive at RWBY's door and hear something off, well if you count not hearing anything common off.

I open the door and all eyes were on me. One pair had bags under them, and they belong to Blake. "Hey guys." I say and I see a blur, or two, coming at me. I sidestep and they fall in the hallway.

"Rune! What was going on! We couldn't get a hold of you on your scroll." Yang said. "I was out of range of the CCT in The Ashen Lands." I say and eyes were wide. "You were at The Ashen Lands?! What of Ouealag the Scarred?" Weiss asked.

I shiver at the recollection of the memory. "It was horrible. 10 feet tall and a color of blue for eyes that seems to be the essence of nightmares. I was mal-equipped at the time. Taiyang and Qrow were fighting Dreadstalkers while Winter and I fought him." I say.

They were about to ask more but Weiss caught on to something. "Past-tense. You were describing him in past-tense. You killed him." Weiss said while paling. "Yes and while he looked strong, he was a pushover. He didn't follow the winds of change and got buried by the sand left over." I say while recalling the quote my teacher said all the time.

"But enough of me, what about you all?" I asked. "Have you been to the cafeteria?" Yang asked. "Nope. Why?" I ask. "Well, nothing would be left of the carnage…" Yang said while trying to find all the details. "Let me guess, food fight." I say while smelling the whole cafeteria in one room that wasn't the cafeteria.

"Yea…" Ruby said while rubbing the back of her neck. "Alright, enough of this, what is going on with the dance?" I asked. "Well, team CFVY are still on a mission so Yang and I are in charge of setting it up." Weiss said.

"That's great! What have you done so far?" I ask. The only reason I'm doing this is due to Summer being here. Well my scroll vibrated, I look at it before they spoke. _"Magnolia is out and heading home. Part one done, move when you want. –Oz."_

"We have everything but the DJ or band, maybe both if we can." Weiss said. "I could be the band part if you want to. I go up there from time to time playing songs on my guitars while the DJ is setting up another playlist." I say, trying to not dance for most of the time. 3 of 4 faces brightened up at the thought.

"Really?! It could save some resources if you did." Weiss said before her scroll beeped. "It seems like we have everything we need then, if you still want to do this. That was the DJ." Weiss added with pep in her voice. "Good… well I'm tired guys, night." I say, which I was lying. A thing I hate doing to them.

"Ok, night Rune!" Ruby said before climbing in her bed. Once everyone, minus Blake, got into bed and asleep, Blake heads out. I follow her with stealth that would make her envy me. She heads to the library and sits at a table with a book.

Her bow twitches at the slightest sounds but one thing about me is the whole 'hold the sound' thing can be activated for a minute at a time now without Phase 2, but is like a bomb to my aura every time, 1/4 of my aura per hit.

Having only activated it once to avoid her detection, I have 2 hits left but I won't need them. "Come on out Rune." Blake said after seeing a slight movement. I step out slowly and sigh. "What's going on Blake?" I ask the tired girl.

"That is none of your concern Rune." I hear her say with an irritated tone. "Blake, we are on a team. I for one can take this. Remember the cryptic message that I was left, the whole ' _Stop the darkness from taking the hearts of the mighty'_ thing. This obsession you have will only cause grief in you. Now tell me… what is wrong." I say trying to get an answer.

"You've… matured Rune. I have no idea on what happened during that mission, but you were so straightforward and foolhardy." A slight pause. "So I'll tell you. The White Fang will not stop while we wait for graduation. I think they are up to something and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"I do have to agree with you but we need to discuss this with the rest of the team." I say while offering a hand to Blake to help her up. She takes it and nods to what I said. On our way back we ran into some students.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there, I was lost in thought." I said, giving the fake excuse. They turned around. "It's ok. You know where the dorms for the festival's students are?" A girl with green hair and red eyes said. "They are west of here. And where are you from, if I may ask." I say, pointing west.

A black hair girl walks up. "Visiting from Haven, actually. And… thanks for the directions." The black haired girl said. "No problem." I say as they start to walk around, but something seems off. Like the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, off. And that means danger, a gut sense but it's helped me out of more jams than anything else. But they continue to walk around the corner.

I try to do something I haven't done consciously, call on Sapphire or try to. I feel the area drop a few degrees. _"What's going on Rune?"_ "I need you to tail them, you know who I'm talking about, and they seem bad news." _"Alright."_ She leaves and I turn.

Blake is wide eyed at the small conversation. "What's going on Rune? Why have a ghost follow them?" Blake said, trying to piece together things. "Call it a gut instinct. Hairs on the back of my neck stood up on them and that is usually a sign of danger." I say. This maturity in my tone is starting to weird me out a bit.

"Why though? I didn't get that feeling." Blake said as we continued our walk to the dorm. I look over to her and to the front. "Remember the situation I'm in Blake? I have this sixth sense for danger and that brings me said trouble in droves." I say.

We arrive at the room and find that everyone is awake. How do I know this? The door opened as we got close, and Yang was the one who opened it. "Well, well, well… Look what we have here. Really Blake, why Rune?" Yang said with an over-hyper tone.

Blake's face reddens at the thought but I intervene. "Really Yang? I had to go find her and she has agreed to open up to you all." I say ignoring the heat on my face. "No need to get Yangery Rune." Yang said and got a groan from everyone who heard that.

"Yang… It's too late in the night to do that. Now, I'm really going to bed. We have to have a chat in the morning." I say as I climb into my bed in the corner. We all climb into bed without another word and I drift into sleep.

I wake up later from a dreamless sleep earlier than the four in the room and walk into the hallway. "Come on out Sapphire." I say sensing the spirit. _"Really… And here I was thinking I could scare you."_ "You know you can't do that. So, what of your search?" _"Nothing off right now, but I share your feelings on them. They act like they have done this before."_ "I know, but as I said earlier, something is off. Just watch them, if you need the energy, you can find me. And make sure you don't get spotted."

And with that, Sapphire disappears like a mist to a wind. I hear someone cough behind me. I turn and see Ozpin with that coffee cup. "Morning Headmaster. What can I do for you?" I ask trying to act like I was walking down the hall.

"Care to share the reason why Sapphire is being sent to watch some students that have come to the festival?" Ozpin asked after he took a sip of coffee. "Alright, you caught me Headmaster. The only reason I have done it is, how should I call it, a gut feeling with the hair on the back of my neck standing up around those students.

They have an aura of confidence around them that only a few people have. That aura is only gained by years of experience and yet to stop learning. They aren't regular students, if I should call them that. If I may, I would like a look at their file." I finally say.

"That's quite an accusation Rune. However, I do not have the file. I have general information and that is can only be viewed by instructors." Ozpin said with another sip of coffee. "Now, what do you think of the dance? Did your teammates finish it up?" Ozpin asked.

"Yea they did. When I got back last night they had to choose the music, either coming from a band or DJ but we opted for both. I agreed to play some while the DJ was setting up another playlist." I say.

"Interesting… Now, I must take my leave to get more coffee. Good day Rune." Ozpin says as he heads to the cafeteria. "Good day Headmaster." I say back while going to the room. I reach it and open the door as quietly as I can.

I see Blake and Weiss up getting to go to breakfast, Yang was up but lying in bed and Ruby was still asleep. "Morning guys." I say and I get a tired 'Morning' from the 3 people up. Blake and Weiss walk out to head to breakfast. I help Yang get Ruby up and around.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" I ask. They look at me with a curious look and sat down saying sure. "What can you tell me about your mother, Summer? I want to know that way this isn't used against you and I can counter it if it is. If you don't want to share, then you can get up and join the others." I say. This got me a flash of red and a sadden silver.

"It's… It's ok Rune. I know you want to help." Yang said with her eyes back to lilac. "It's just a touchy subject around us. Summer was a super-mom. She was the slayer of monsters, baker of monstrous portion of cookies, and you can say she was a guardian."

I look at Ruby and see she was about to tear up. I continue anyway. "What would you guys do if she just walked into the door?" I say. This gave me another flash of crimson before a return to lilac. "I wouldn't know… I don't know." Yang said with Ruby looking like a dam is about to burst.

"Alright, I will stop. But I have another surprise for you at the dance." I say and I get a 180 out of Ruby. "Really? Rune, you need to stop that. What if all these surprises will make us crazy?" Ruby said in gibberish.

"It won't harm you to keep you guessing. Guessing gives you something to do if you have nothing. Come on, let's get to breakfast before Nora eats it all again." I say. We get up and rush to the cafeteria. Luckily we got there before Nora and Ren, so there was plenty of pancakes.

But that peace and well stocked food didn't last long after about 5 minutes. In a literal whirlwind, Nora came in and grabbed anything that looked like pancakes and syrup that wasn't bolted down. I pinch the bridge of my nose and Weiss does the same thing.

We all eat and listen in to Nora's dream, at least it is different than the last time. I get finished before anyone else and walked back to the table. Before I could do that, my scroll beeped to a message I received. I look at it and look at the ID, but there isn't one.

 _"_ _Message to Rune Cobalt,_

 _I know you are on to me. Cease this immediately and I will overlook this once. If not… You wouldn't like to know. I can take you down and you wouldn't stop me."_

I turn around before they seen me go to the table. I walk past the obsidian-haired girl with her friends and freeze mid-step. They see me and have a puzzled look on their faces, from what I see. I turn and look at them. I type a message on my scroll but didn't send it, I only needed to tell them something without saying anything.

 _"_ _I know that was you. You have looked at me since last night trying to figure out my power, strengths, and weaknesses."_ I 'say' to the mysterious girl and her group. I look at my scroll and see another message.

 _"_ _Very cleaver Rune, if that is your real name. I will talk later."_ And I walk off to Ozpin's office. I arrive and Professor Goodwitch was not at her computer. I knock on the door and I see Ironwood open the door, which surprised me a bit but not much due to the festival.

"Ah… Mr. Cobalt, right?" Ironwood asked. I nod my head. "Sorry to intrude, but I have found another threat for this school." I say, bowing to everyone. "Is that so? Then have at it." Ozpin said. "They are here in this school." I say to the Headmaster.

Ironwood looks at me with a frown. "Young man, what are you saying?" I look at the General. "With all due respect, this isn't some beginner to the board. It isn't Grimm, but human." I say, that got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Goodwitch said with a glare that could melt reinforced steel. I hold my hands in the air, mockingly. "What I seen is White Fang operatives." I say flatly. All eyebrows disappear in hair. "What do you mean?!" Goodwitch said/shouted.

"Calm down Professor, I have proof of this." I say pulling out my scroll and phone. I send the messages to Ozpin and the General. They read the messages and got a puzzled look. "Mr. Cobalt, these have no ID on them." Ozpin said.

"Ever heard of a UDS?" I ask. Ironwood looks at me. "What's that?" He asks in a calm tone. "A Un-Detectable Scroll, the CCT can't track the aura ID on it because that feature is disabled and they can only send messages, not receive them." I say in a flat tone.

The occupants in the room have different looks. "What do you mean they can only send messages?" Ironwood said. "It's just as I said, this way they can't be tracked by someone sending a message." I say to the General.

"Really, and how do you know this?" Ozpin asked before Ironwood. "Easy, when I wanted to send a message back all I got was 'ID not found'." I say. "Alright, now who are these people?" Ironwood said. "James, I'm sure Mr. Cobalt doesn't know who they are." Ozpin said.

"It was hard to see their faces. One of them, from what it looks like, has a semblance to create illusions. I could only see the hair and that alone will not come to an accusation." I say. "I must say Rune, if it wasn't for the fact of your predicament, I would hire you for an investigator with that deductive knowledge." Ironwood said.

"Now, now James. I do have a question on another topic though." Ozpin said. "And that would be sir?" I say. "What is with the sudden maturity? Did the battle change you?" Ozpin asked. "I would say so, I looked into those eyes and they seemed cursed. I had a limiter, and I still do, but one part was locked due to inexperience. That part was a small part of my strength and my strategic knowledge for some reason and that knowledge gave me my maturity for thinking." I say.

"That is strange but good. Now, is that all?" Ozpin asked and I nod. "Alright, dismissed." Ozpin said and I walk out with a bow. I hear them continue but pay no mind. I get to the ground floor and look at my scroll. I walk back to the dorm to hear the common things.

Music, plans for the dance, and what Blake told me. I hear what she said to me. About the White Fang not waiting for graduation and we will wait for now and go looking after the dance. I walk in and all eyes were on me again.

"Where were you Rune?! Your scroll wasn't working for some reason." Ruby said. "Wait, did you say my scroll wasn't working?" I ask and she nods. "Dang, it was working today. I think I know what is wrong." I say and eyebrows rose.

"Really? What if it is the CCT?" Weiss said. "Then it is, until then I will look around." I say. I sit on my bed and open my phone. I look on my phone for an application for virus detection and found it. I hook my phone up to my scroll and ran a test.

I go wide eyed on the results. This virus is something that I have ran into before, but where? But the virus was just installed and the programming is targeted to scrolls. I smile at that, I have NOTHING on my scroll and my phone has anti-virus on it, so nothing could get into it. What it does is it sends the virus back to sender.

RTS, or Return To Sender, is something I developed myself. I remember myself making it on the other side but I don't remember how to make it. All the details are lost in my mind somewhere. It doesn't matter right now.

Back to the scroll, the virus seems to fall into the programming on my scroll making it look like my scroll's own code. I purge the little bug from my scroll and I look up. I see the group looking at me.

"Yes?" I ask. "What did you do? I've never seen that before." Weiss asked. "Oh nothing… Just a virus removal." I say in a neutral tone. "Virus removal? Is that what was wrong with you scroll? The scrolls have a safety feature to where if something is wrong with the scroll it doesn't receive messages." Weiss said.

"That's a great feature, but not as good as my phone here." I say while holding out said device for unhooking. "Let me see you scrolls, I need to check them." I say and they were hesitant by gave them to me. All clear so far.

"What's that program you mentioned Rune?" Ruby asked. "Something I call RTS. A program on my phone sends the virus that was targeting my phone back to the sender. I have yet to see something slip past it. The only downside is it can't download anything third party or anything anymore." I say as I handed Yang her scroll.

"Well, I think I'm going to sit here while you plan for the dance." I say bringing out my acoustic guitar. "I think I may play a bit if you don't mind." I add in and they all agreed. I play any song that comes to mind that fits with my instrument that is out.

I play until I hear a knock on the door. Weiss opens it and see Jaune. He has a guitar in his hands. 'Oh no, this can't be good.' I think to myself. I put my guitar down and walk to Jaune before he could start whatever he was going to do and walk him away from the door.

"What's going on Jaune?" I ask while pulling him from the room. "Well… I was going to ask Weiss to go to the dance with me." Jaune said sheepishly. "I have to say Jaune that is brave. Go ahead and try, but only once you can ask. I don't want to deal with Weiss in a bad mood." I say.

"Well alright." Jaune said before going to the door. He did ask and got rejected. He walks away in a sad state and I was about to chase after him and I see Pyrrha exit her dorm to the noise. "Hey Pyrrha! What's going on?" I ask with her looking around for the noise. "Oh nothing, I thought I heard Jaune." Pyrrha said while still looking around.

"You did, but he just left. Did he ask you to the dance?" I ask. "No he hasn't. Let's catch up to him and see!" Pyrrha said before bolting. I chase after and check on their training spot on the roof.

We see him and he turns. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Jaune said in a said tone. "Nothing, just chasing after you for a chat." I say. Pyrrha looks at me then to Jaune. "Yea, why don't you ask someone else to the dance if they say no for the umpteenth time?" I say.

"Who will I ask?" Jaune said. I look to Pyrrha and Jaune sees this. "You mean Pyrrha?" Jaune said with shock. "You must have guys asking you all the time." Jaune said. "Not really, no." Pyrrha simply said. "Alright Jaune, Pyrrha. How about a friendly little wager?" I say in a tempting tone.

"Alright, what's going on?" Jaune and Pyrrha ask, taking the hook and bait. "Simple. You guys must come up with a deal before I say anything." I say in the same tone. "Really… Alright, if Pyrrha doesn't have a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress." Jaune said.

Both Pyrrha and I look at him at this. "Really Jaune?" I hear Pyrrha ask. "Yep, what about you?" Jaune asked. "Hmm… I honestly have no idea. If I do have a date at the dance, I'll wear a suit." Pyrrha said.

"Eh, alright. Do you both agree on this?" I ask and they nod. "Alright. If Jaune wears a dress, I'll help him with some homework for three weeks in the upcoming semester and if Pyrrha wears the suit, I'll help train Jaune and let her rest for three weeks." I say and they look at me.

"Sure." They both said and I catch the last part they mumbled last. "Why does it feel like we make a deal with a devil?" I look at them. "Alright, now is the time for the blood signature." I deadpan with an evil-like smirk and they look scared. I bust out laughing. "You should have seen your faces! Man that was funny." I say after I laugh.

"Not funny!" They shout in unison. "I was joking about the bet, by the way." I say. "Well, I for one will stick with my side of it!" Jaune said confidently. "Alright, Jaune. If you want to." I say and I look at Pyrrha. "What about you?" I asked Pyrrha. "It's fine, but are you sure Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm serious. You want to do some more training since we're up here?" Jaune asked. "Sure thing Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Mind if I join in?" I ask. They look at me with a slight red tint to their cheeks. "Sure." Pyrrha said.

"What are you going to help with Rune?" Jaune said. "Hand to hand. I will teach you, like I will teach Ruby and Yang, if she wants it. It's called CQC. What happens when you don't have your weapon on you and your opponent corners you? Easy, use their own weight against them." I say to the duo.

"That sounds interesting Rune. Why CQC though?" Pyrrha asked. "Easy again. Close Quarters Combat. It's a variation on what I used when we first sparred in class, well that was a variation to this." I say. Pyrrha's eyes go wide on that.

"Really?" Pyrrha simply asked. "Yea, come at me." I say in a combat stance. When she swung, I blocked and flipped her. "The only downside is that what I use is mostly for defense and little offence but that doesn't mean anything with this. I primarily use grapples and throws to stun my foes and use Light for offence. Any questions?" I say.

"Yea, why teach me though?" Jaune asked. "With what I will teach, you'll be able to use your sword and shield along with." I say. Pyrrha's eyes shone in the night with this and had a grin. "Sure, now let's teach Jaune." Pyrrha said and we taught all the way until late.

* * *

 _ **That's all for now, I put Summer to the side for now so I can think on how she will be. I think that's it for now. PM or review for questions and favorite/follow to be up to date.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Dance and Infiltration

_**I'm back! I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

-2 Days Later-

The day of the before the dance came around and it was very early on said day. I get up and head to Ozpin's office. I see Professor Goodwitch on her computer and she just waved her hand to the door telling me he's in there.

I walk in and see Ozpin doing what he normally does, standing by the window with that coffee cup of his. "Ah… Mr. Cobalt. I was expecting you." Ozpin said before sitting down. I sit down after he does. "Summer still at her home in Patch?" I ask.

"Yes she is. No one has seen her there or here besides the few of us." Ozpin said. "That's good. I don't need my plan to dissolve before fruition. I need her here tomorrow, if you can." I say. "And why would that be?" Ozpin asked with his chin resting on his hands.

"That's the last step to the plan. If I did it tonight, Ruby and Yang would react on a different scale then what I seen Taiyang and Qrow do. I don't want Summer to feel bad for making her daughters mad, shocked, or in total disbelief. If they do get shocked, then it would be out of happiness instead of sorrow." I say.

"And how are you doing this?" Ozpin simply asked. "I've been talking to them about her. Together and separately so I get all sides of the story. I've gathered a file on their reactions and I need to send them to her so she can see them." I say.

"And why would this be, Mr. Cobalt?" Ozpin asked. "This way she can see how they view her since 11 years ago." I say. "That is quite the plan you have built up Mr. Cobalt. When did you think of it?" Ozpin asked while leaning back in his chair.

"As soon as we got Summer on the bullhead over here. The plan just fell into my mindset." I say. "Interesting… Well, I think you have a dance to prepare with your teammates. You may leave." Ozpin said and I got up. I bowed before I left and nothing happened during my trek back.

I get to the room and I see the girls walk out. "Oh, hey Rune. What's going on?" Ruby asked. "Nothing much. I take it you all are heading to Vale?" I ask, with me receiving 4 nods. "Alright then, I will tag along because I need things there too." I say and my phone beeps.

The beep was simple. Here recently I figured out the messaging system on this phone. One beep, which happened now, told me something came up for my arsenal if I chose so. A longer beep told me of an assignment coming up. A long, stressed tone (A/N: Weather alert sound), told me of a Grimm that was getting too close that was strong. And other variations come along but those are the three major ones.

I look at the message and see it was for a new gun if I chose to make it. It also had a note to it. _"You may want this for the bigger Grimm and upgrading on a teammate's weapon."_ It said. Teammate's weapons? From what it looks like is it is a sniper that can only have one shell in it at a time. Great, one round magazine.

No, a portable cannon. 14.5x114mm bullets*. It also shows a semi-auto version of it, with five rounds but is high maintenance. The only one I know of that has a sniper is… Ruby… Welp, this is going to be good.

We arrive at the airdocks for the bullhead and we sit down. "Hey Ruby, know anything about this?" I ask showing her the "blueprint". Her eyes go wide then in a confused look. "Never seen those dimensions for a bullet. Are you sure that is a gun?" Ruby asked.

"It is, and here is the gun." I say switching over to the guns. Yang sees this and whistles. "Dang Rune, that's a big gun." I look over. "Yea, usually when this phone gets something, I have a task ahead. So, high armored Grimm?" I say.

"I think so, but I have no idea on the ammo press and I have no idea on the cost of the materials of the gun." Ruby said. "Well, any ideas on the press and have no worries on the materials. So after we get done with what we are doing here we can see if we can find it. By the way… What are we doing here in Vale?" I say to the group.

"Shopping!" Ruby shouts. I regret tagging along but I need something for the dance besides my casual clothes. So, tagging along fell into place. We arrive at the off-load point and head to a shop's direction. I try to tell the team I have to go to different shop, but they insisted to stay as a team and I agreed.

They found shops and got they got what they wanted. Me on the other hand, got to get things last. I got a simple suit and tie. I got a message from Ozpin on the way back. _"Magnolia is heading here and arriving tomorrow night. Meet me in my office then. –O"_

Alright, that was according to plan. We land and head to the room. It was getting dark and nothing is going on, well majorly. I go see what Pyrrha and Jaune are up to. We continue with training but redoing what we have learned so far.

Pyrrha doesn't break a sweat but Jaune is a different story. Tired doesn't even compare to this. Pure exhaustion, but I haven't done anything major. "How are you not sweating Rune?" Jaune asked between breaths.

"I've done this so much that it's engrained into me, like marching in a band. That and my mentor wasn't the softest when it came to training. You failed and you had to start all over again from the start of the day." I say while shrugging at the last part.

"Really? Man that sounds rough. How long did you do this?" Pyrrha asked. "About four years maybe five. I lost track after the first year to keep up with training." I say. They look at me like I'm crazy. "Is that how you got strong? I mean with your semblance?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope, you seen where I come from. Well, how I got here. Remember I'm not from here or anywhere in fact. So this semblance of mine is something else entirely. But I'm still trying to find where I am from. And from the logs I found it's not all sunshine and rainbows." I say.

"It must have been rough to survive there." Jaune said. "From what I remember it was. But I can't make an assumption based on a brief memory." I say. "Anyway, let's continue. Now tonight we will cover a thin layer of aura manipulation to one's weapon." I add on.

"How thin?" Pyrrha asked. "Just basics. Covering the weapon in aura to make attacks stronger or, in Jaune's case, cover a shield to make your defense stronger." I say. We do this until we get ready for bed.

 _-Time Skip to tomorrow night-_

The girls go to get ready for the dance while I head to Ozpin's office. Professor Goodwitch is not there in the reception area but the door to the office is open. I knock on the door and hear Ozpin tell me to come in.

I see Summer sitting down in a chair in a simple dress. And when I mean simple, I mean simple. A straight black dress down to her ankles, with her white cloak. Hair is still the same, straight and short. No jewelry what so ever.

"You ready Summer?" Ozpin asked and he gets a nod of the head. I walk her to the dorm but to find it empty. "They must be at the dance early." I say but I get no spoken response back. I know what's going on. Nervousness, plain and simple. And it's from meeting Yang and Ruby.

I don't say anything on the way there and let Summer look around. I think she is trying to see what has changed since she has been here all those years ago. We arrive at the ballroom and I look at the time. An hour and a half until the dance. Last minute decorating?

I open the doors to a _**VERY**_ energetic Nora. "Oh... Hey Rune! Hey Ruby!" Nora said and the room froze on the spot, as if time itself was afraid. "But I'm right here Nora…" Ruby said at the back of the room, around the stage.

'Welp…' I think. I see Yang come running along with Ruby. "Ok, who showed up with a costume?" Yang said before seeing Summer. "Mom…" Ruby said before running with her semblance to Summer. "MOM!" Ruby cried in Summer's shoulder.

Yang on the other hand… "Rune…" Yang said with a growl. "Yes…" I manage to say. "What the hell is going on?!" Yang said as she got closer. She grabs my collar and pulls me up. "Yang think rationally. Remember those talks we had about this." I say to **VERY** red-eyed Yang.

"This is the reason that I am mad. You have known Summer was alive and didn't tell us!" Yang growled. "I have my reasons Yang, this being one. I was going to show her to you in the room but you were here. Put me down so we can explain this." I say to Yang and she hesitates at first then lowers me.

"We?" Yang said calmed down. She knows how hard I can punch someone when provoked. "Summer and I." I say simply. After dusting myself off and going over to Summer, who is trying to calm Ruby down, I look to the others in the room.

"Now, time for explanations. That one mission I went on to take out Ouealag the Scarred, I ran into a White Fang building. Most likely a old base, but before that it was a cryogenics research lab." I say before pausing.

No one said anything, including Nora. "When we found her, Taiyang and Qrow almost flipped their lids. But I calmed everyone down. After that, she went home to Patch for the next two days. Now she's here." I say.

Yang seems calmer but not calm, telling me that we'll talk later. Ruby was really close to Summer, hugging her and Summer is doing the same. The others I have no idea about, they have never heard of Summer and they have no idea how to respond including Nora who always talks.

"A-Are you saying this is Ruby's mom?" Pyrrha said. I nod and everyone's breath hitches, minus Yang, who is wanting to badly hurt me, and Ruby, who is being quiet with Summer. I look around and try to smile. "Alright everybody! We have a dance to get ready!" I say. Nora does a complete 180 and starts to talk everyone's heads off, more towards Summer.

I see my guitars have been moved to the stage. "What's the song arrangement?" I ask. "Well… You are going first. The DJ needs to select the music as everyone piles in." Weiss said, looking away from Summer.

"Alright then… What's the time we have left?" I say. Yang looks at her scroll. "We got 30 minutes until the dance starts up." She said. "Well, time to warm up!" I say. I climb up on stage and start tuning my guitars. DJ usually have playlist that last three to five hours so I will not be playing much.

People start coming in with 20 minutes left. Students and Professors alike chat with each other and I get ready. I see Ozpin get up on stage and give a speech. I had the general idea, 'Welcome to Beacon and enjoy the night.'

I get a song thought of as Ozpin was walking off stage and tune it to it. The song was called Lights We Burn, I had the main guitar and vocals taken out for me to play and sing. No one here will know what I'm singing but I have a feeling they will like it. I see the DJ get up and selecting music.

I will play the main guitar and start singing. Everyone turns and looks to who's singing. I play and sing away. I get different responses from many people most are due to the fact they never heard of the song.

I see everyone dancing to it in different ways. But I finish the song with applauds. I take my time to walk off and hand the DJ a couple songs to play while I'm down there. I walk down and head to the punch bowl.

The songs were listed on my scroll, Witchcraft by Pendulum and Granite by Pendulum. I get to the punch bowl and see Jaune, Ruby, and Summer standing there. Ruby and Jaune made a toast to something and they see me.

"Hey guys. How are you enjoying the dance?" I ask. "It's alright, but I can't dance in lady stilts." Ruby said. "It's good. Awesome song by the way." Jaune said. "I think it's good." Summer said, surprising me. "Alright, where's your date Jaune?" I ask.

"I don't have one." Jaune said sadly. "Go hi to Pyrrha and dance with her. I'm going to get air after that performance." I say. I didn't hear anything else and walked out to the balcony. The quiet air helps me calm down after the show and I get ready to dance.

I walk in to hear people laughing at someone and I know who it is they are laughing at. I see Jaune walk up to Pyrrha and catches her by surprise. I hear something along the lines of "You really didn't have to" from Pyrrha and "A bets a bet" from Jaune.

I hear a song transfer over and the whole of JNPR start dancing to the song in a pop and lock style (I really don't know dance types). I don't think about that and walk to the balcony due to a sudden headache. I see something moving across the rooftops towards the CCT.

I hear Ruby come up beside me and she sees what I see. Without a word to anyone, we left to chase after the mystery person. We arrive at the CCT to find guards knocked out and we call our lockers. My locker has my weapons and a gadget that links to my phone. In turn, it's an ear piece that records video. I turn it on and we ride the elevator to a room with terminals.

We see the mystery person heading out and she attacks without a word. Ruby blocks the spears of ice and I go in to attack. Having Light out I go in for an attack. The person seems to not know my fighting style and struggles, but seems to keep up.

She avoids any attacks I throw and I do the same. She seems to throw something, only to find it being a flashbang. I see nothing after that and see Ruby who looks sad for losing a bad guy. "It's ok Ruby, lets head back before anyone sees us gone." I say, sheathing Light but I should learn not to tempt fate.

At least 4 Knights come out of the elevator with Ironwood. "I was wondering what was going on. Now, if you would follow me." Ironwood said. We follow without saying a word and arrive at Ozpin's office.

"Ozpin, I found these two up in the CCT with my guards knocked out." Ironwood said trying to get us in trouble judging by his tone. "Sir, if I may?" I ask and Ozpin motioned me to continue. I pull my phone out.

"This phone has everything that has happened during the time of our departure." I say, copying my videos the headmaster. "How did you acquire this video?" Ozpin asked. I tap my headset and they see it.

"Ah, that would help. But who attacked the CCT?" Ironwood said after calming down. "I would have no idea sir, but I need to check the programming on the CCT for any viruses." I say. "No can do! You don't even have anything to check for that, but nothing can get past my security." Ironwood said.

"I will allow it." Ozpin said. Ironwood looks at the headmaster in disbelief. "What equipment does he have Oz?!" Ironwood said. "I have this sir." I say bluntly holding my phone out. "Believe me or not, this phone is the best thing for virus removal and protection even though I can't install anything on it, sadly I can't put the protection on anything. If you would like, you can watch me so I don't have no ill intent." I add.

"Fine, sit here" Ironwood said. I get to work in the CCT's coding and see the virus. "Here's your bug." I say, leaning back in the chair. "How? What virus can do this?" Ironwood said in disbelief. "Easy, it's something that is not of this world or it's new. The virus is called a Trojan Horse. Something that has not been heard of around here. What it does is it creates a backdoor access patch and it looks like the system's code to fool said system. It gives whoever placed the virus total administrative access. Now what trouble will the CCT have if a line of code is replaced or added in it?" I say.

Ironwood looks at me like I was speaking another language. "It would create some lag and packet loss in calls. Then again, it is already happening." Ironwood said, looking like he was kicking himself over that thought. "But can you fix it?" He added. I hit a few keys.

"Done, now those problems should correct themselves within the next… 12 hours." I say. "But, whoever placed the virus will notice the virus not being there and try to place it back. However, I have a plan, but it will need all four of the CCTs to do and someone with administrative privileges to do." I add looking at Ironwood.

"And that plan would be?" Ironwood asked with curiosity dripping from his voice. "I need you, sir and I have a program that will protect it from any other viruses for a short time. This will cause lag for an additional… 4 hours but it will stop any virus for a few months, criminals will try to find a way around this but it will buy time to update the CCT's security." I say and get confused faces.

'I keep forgetting that they can't keep up with me on these things.' I think to myself. "Long story short, it will create a window to update the CCT but cause some calls to mess up for the next 16 hours." I say and those faces straighten out. I get a nod and I type the code in the general CCT code and update it.

"Alright, since you have proven yourself and Miss Rose's actions to stop this, I will overlook this. But if something happens like this and you are found there, expect the same treatment like when I first found you. And do not speak of this to anyone." The General said.

"Understood sir, I would agree with you if I was in your shoes." I say. "Now go along to the dance and please stay there." Ozpin said. Ruby and I walk out, with me bowing to them, and go to the dance.

We arrive at the dance for it to start to shut down, meaning people were leaving or getting ready to do so. The DJ was putting up and I see Ozpin get up on stage, wait… when did he get here? Never mind, he is giving a farewell speech and I decide to turn to the dorm not noticing the flickering in his form due to a holographic projector.

I get back before any of the others and clean up to go to bed. I hear the girls come in and get to bed, no training tonight and I still have to ask the girls if they want to train with me. I drift off to sleep to see the messenger again.

" _Well look who's back."_ He said. "What now? Mission, lecture, or something else?" I ask surprised that I could speak, normally I can't. _"Well, mission with team JNPR. Also, you're going to need those blueprints that was sent earlier. You're going to need them, badly."_ The messenger said.

"Well, the only problem is that I can't find an ammo press to make the rounds. So, if you could find me one and place it to my phone." I say. _"I can find one, but for what cost? I think this Grimm bounty will suffice."_ Messenger said, holding a piece of paper. I look at it for a few seconds.

"Alright, I'll take the bounty. Thanks for the location if you have sent it." I say. _"No need. It's my job."_ He said. He looks around and blows away like mist to the wind. I wake up to messages on both phone and scroll feeling a bit drained.

My scroll has messages from 3 different people. Ozpin, one no ID (Messenger), and another no ID. I look at the third message first, which is from the one girl from before which I ignore due to the common theme to these. The Messenger's message is the bounty; I may take JNPR along with so I can see how they fight.

And lastly, Ozpin's. A standard 'Meet me in my office when you can' type of message. I get up and got dressed without waking the girls. I look in the mirror and see my eye color is a hazel with slight purple tint, they were once hazel with an orange-red tint to them but I ignore it for now. Once I was done with everything I head to Ozpin's office.

I get to Ozpin's office and Goodwitch motioned me to go in. I head in and see Summer there along with Ozpin. "Morning Headmaster and Summer." I say. "Morning Rune. I see you're here early as usual." Ozpin said. Summer stayed quiet.

"As usual. What did you need me for?" I ask. "I wanted to ask about last night, about the program and who you fought." The Headmaster said. I look around for a bit. "Alright… The program I have cannot be remade due to me not remembering how to make it. The other I have no idea on a name." I say.

"So the same details from last night, so nothing was held from James?" Ozpin said. "Yes sir, I usually answer any question truthfully unless information is needed to be held." I say. "That is a great skill to have but what if an enemy somehow managed to get the info?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, then they won't need me. The information I have is usually common knowledge for anyone unless I experience it firsthand." I said looking to Summer. "In that case then I see no need to hold you any longer. Dismissed." Ozpin said.

"One thing before I go." I say and Ozpin raises an eyebrow to this. "And that would be?" Ozpin asked. "I have a Grimm bounty that needs to be taken care of, I would like if team JNPR could come along. I haven't had time with them yet and I would like to see how they fight as a team." I say showing the bounty to Ozpin.

"Alright, it's simple enough to allow. But what would you gain for a reward, I don't see one on here." Ozpin said. "Ammo press location for a gun that will be needed in a future mission. And it came from _him_." I say and Ozpin gets what I mean. "Also, this will allow Summer here to visit with team RWBY while I'm away." I add in and I get a nod of acceptance from Summer.

"Alright, you may go. I'll send word to JNPR and have them meet you at the airdocks." Ozpin said. I bow and leave to head to the airdocks. The bounty is simple, clear a den of Beowolves in the Forest of Forever Fall. I stop in at the lockers and grab Light/Shadow and Oblivion. I see that Light is not shining as bright as it should but I ignore it like my eyes.

I see JNPR at the docks and they wave at me while I wave back. "Hey Rune! Where we headed?" Nora said right beside me… 'Don't think about it.' I think to myself. "Nothing much. Taking care of a Grimm nest in the Forest of Forever Fall." I say.

Nora's eyes got HUGE. "Really?" Nora said and I look at the team who was not thinking about handling a hyperactive Nora. "Yes we are. But we are not there for the sap." I say without flinching from Nora's look.

"Alright, everybody aboard." Pyrrha said. We get on and head to where we are going. We arrive at the edge of the forest and get off. I pull Light out and take point, and in about half an hour we arrive. The den was a simple cave, about 15 Beowolves hang around the cave.

I shift to Shadow and notice it not looking as it should. I put a suppressor on it and shoot some of the Grimm before they see and charge at us. We go on for about 30 minutes before I get hit by one of the three left, but instead of my aura protecting me, blood shows up on the large gash across my back. Time seemed to stop.

Then something clicked. Purple eyes and a drained feeling. Red and blue make purple and the blue came from Ouealag the Scarred which was a Possession-type for hollow objects but it couldn't possess me, I had red-orange tint in my eyes before. It may of came from looking directly in its eyes. And the drained feeling is from something sapping energy from me.

This also explains Light and Shadow's forms. If I remember correctly, Ruby said that my sword was made from aura-reacting metal and Shadow came from the same metal for the gun. _"Well look who finally figured it out."_ I hear a voice in my head, the Messenger's voice.

'How?' I "say" to the Messenger. _"It's what makes Ouealag near immortal, his perk for being an Elder. Whoever kills him gets drained of any aura and energy until they die or cannot move then they die from hunger or whatever fate has in store for them. But something seems off with this, your aura is almost drained completely but you are moving around like it's the first stages."_ Messenger said.

'Why? And how did you get this information?' I ask. But before anything else, time resumed. I fell face-first on the ground, hard and rolled. The Grimm was taken care of by Nora. Ren is beside me looking at my wound and shaking his head. He pulls out his scroll and called for medical evac.

Everything sounds like I'm far away. I feel myself slipping to unconsciousness but I manage to barely stay awake. "B-back po-pock-et." I manage to say through the pain. Ren nods and looks in what I was talking about and found a small med kit.

No pain killers were in that kit but enough to slow the bleeding and I feel myself slipping faster for me to stay awake, but the pain and blood loss win. I slip into unconsciousness with the sound of a bullhead's engines approaching.

 **Pyrrha's POV**

'How did his aura not protect him?' That and other similar thoughts were running through my head. We arrived as fast as the bullhead would allow and he's in the ICU for his injuries. Broken bones, lacerations, and that huge cut from that Beowolf.

RWBY got here as fast as the team could run, minus Ruby, along with Ozpin. We are back in our dorms when Ozpin told us to go back and he would tell us if anything else. I see a message on my scroll, but judging by the reactions of the others which seem they got it as well, Rune is stable but in a coma.

Ozpin also said that we could visit him when we could and we all got up to see him. We see RWBY as well on the way there. We arrive in his room and finally see what happened without all that blood. He looks like he was hit with a train. And said train pulled him under to hit him with every car.

We brave through what is in front of us and see a ghost, Sapphire if I remember right. _"Be quiet as you can but not too loud, he's having an internal battle with_ _ **that**_ _Grimm."_ Sapphire said looking sad. "What Grimm?" Ruby asked.

" _Ouealag the Scarred. It's leeching Rune's lifeforce to return. If Rune wins, he wakes up. If not, Rune will die or stay in comatose for the rest of his life."_ Sapphire said looking around. _"Tell the Headmaster what I said, he'll know what to do."_ She added. I type the message to Ozpin and see if he can come here.

He says that he can and he will be here in a few minutes. The few minutes went by and the door opens to the Headmaster. "I'm here Miss Nikos, what's going on with Mr. Cobalt?" Ozpin said. I look over to were Sapphire was.

"He's having an internal battle with Ouealag, I didn't know a Grimm could do that." I say. "It's not a normal Grimm, Ouealag is an Elder Grimm with an odd power. I told Rune it was a suicide mission for that reason but he brought up a valid point to fight it. I take it Sapphire was here." Ozpin said.

"Yes she was. She wanted me to tell you about how Ouealag is leeching off of Rune. If Rune wins, he wakes. If not, then anything but waking would happen." I say. "Hmm… That would tell me why he had an eye color change. His off color was red-orange, now it's a slight purple. Now what to do, we can do nothing." Ozpin said.

"Nothing?!" Yang said. "We can't just sit here and do nothing, he's our teammate. He gave us Summer back." Yang added. Rune stirs a bit from the noise and sweats a bit. "That's enough right now, Mr. Cobalt needs his rest." Ozpin said before leaving. RWBY leaves shortly after and we follow suit.

 **Rune's POV**

-Same Time-

I have to stay in motion, a Grimm who I recognize is fighting me with strength that I don't have. And I'm in a ruined city. Ouealag can't be cut or shot with what I got and I have no idea on how to damage him. I think it has to do with willpower but I don't know what is at stake here.

My guess, my life if I'm still alive. I could be in purgatory and this vicious cycle is the punishment of my sins for being head of that damned project. He is laughing. _"Of course you're still alive, I wouldn't be here if you were dead."_ Ouealag said.

Ouealag stands about seven feet tall, along with being more humaniod and has a ultra-greatsword in his hands, a huge one at that. I go in for an attack and I could not cut him. But one thought ran through my head, I'm still alive but I need to win.

But how? I have no idea, but necessity is the mother of invention. I will have to make something that will cut the Grimm down. I run into a ruined factory and see what I need. A high tech part is still intact and that is what I need.

* * *

I managed to lose it and started to make what I need. A katana with an alternating current running down it, or in my case, a claymore with an alternating current running down it. Also known as a HF Blade. I find the parts needed to make it and a few hours, (days?), later I have it. I also reinforced the blade to handle cutting through what I'm going to cut. Now we get to the fight.

* * *

 _ ***- The guns that use this round is the PTRD and the PTRS-41 rifles.**_

 _ **Well, I didn't say that Ouealag would or would not be back. How else would Ouealag get it's Elder position.**_

 _ **Now for why it took longer than what I normally do, I have a job, so it'll take longer, and combine it with writer's block. And still 1 review?**_

 _ **Review, follow, and favorite for more.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm back and here with more. I do not own RWBY._**

* * *

 **Rune's POV (Dreamscape)**

" _Is this my own end they tell me of?" – Dead Ending, Kevin Sherwood_

The HF part was the hardest part to actually do. I tested it with other materials and they all melted from the current. I found some titanium but enough to make a solid core to Light or make a longsword. I start making the core for Light since I'm more familiar to it.

I can't tell how much time I've been here, most likely from the fact that the sun doesn't move and how I will get out of this nightmare. I finally make the core and pour the metal from Light, the aura reacting one, and shape it up along with sharping it.

After uncountable minutes, (hours, days, weeks, months, years?), I have the HF blade. To my surprise, the aura reacting metal doesn't melt to the current but I still needed the reinforcement. I test out the cutting power and it cuts through solid metal too easily. I have a nagging feeling on where this factory is and it clicked, I wasn't on Remnant but on my world from the other side and to top it all off I was in the old factory housing that damned machine.

I get out of the factory I was in and try to get Ouealag's attention. Easy as it was, it took time to get it here. Ouealag seemed the same from the time I lost it, down to that huge sword. _"Now, mortal. Ready to die?"_ Ouealag said before we charged at each other.

 **Pyrrha's POV**

(One week later)

We were going down the hall with team RWBY and we got a message from the Headmaster, saying that Rune hasn't woke up yet but his heartrate is through the roof. We all hoped he wakes up for missions here in a couple of days, well team RWBY does more.

" _Don't fret over it too much, Rune is on his final battle."_ Sapphire said to me, I didn't know when she came in and Nora is not paying attention by being Nora. "What?" I say to the spirit. _"It's as I say, he is in the battle that will determine whether or not he will wake."_ She said. "Alright, can you tell us what is going on at least?" I ask.

" _He's armed himself with a weapon mod not of this world. You thought his sword cut Grimm like they were butter, now it can cut anything within reason like that. Besides, he'll win. His phrase for this is 'I'll burn before you'll bury me.'"_ Sapphire said/explained to us.

"And how do you know this?" Jaune asked. _"Rune and I have a slight connection due to me using some of his energy. I can't tell you exactly how he is feeling but I can sense his emotions right now, and those are regret, anger, and hope. I don't know how those emotions came to be after the attack but only Rune can save himself."_

"So, two negatives and one positive. Why?" Ren said. _"Like I said, I can sense them but I don't have the reason on why. My guess on the first one is that he still has things to do here, the second one is directed towards himself, and the last one is that he knows he is not dead. Now I must go, I need to save what energy I have because Rune can't supply it right now."_

"That sounds like him. He has always looked out for us since he arrived here." Yang said as Sapphire went away. We all nodded to that. Rune always worried about others before himself, like teaching Jaune how to manipulate aura for his shield which even I didn't think of.

And that hand to hand of his. I thought my training was rough, Rune's was worse. According to him, his trainer was 20 times worse than he was. If Rune messed up, they started the training all over again since the start of the day. But Rune wasn't like that in that aspect.

Then again, we don't know much about Rune to say anything about his training. But we have never seen him get mad but once, (team RWBY has), and that was for retaliation for Blake. When we got word on that we panicked but calmed down after that once we knew Blake was ok.

After that, we get his nightmares added in and his memory issue to the mix to get mixed emotions. I for one don't feel that way and that everyone is worried for him. We can only sit back and hope for the best.

 **Rune's POV**

We have been at this for any amount of time and it's getting mixed responses from me. I try to mix things up but Ouealag sees this and stops it. It's got marks along its body as well as mine. Cuts dot my body and blood stains my clothes.

We stop to see what the other is like condition wise. Ouealag is at the same state I'm in, barely able to stand but stubborn to let the fight stop until one of us is dead. _"For a puny mortal you are putting up a real challenge."_ Ouealag said.

"Of course, but tell me something. How do you know that dialect?" I say to the Grimm. _"If our fight wouldn't have got in the way I would have asked the same thing, but how I know this is I felt it radiate off you when we first battled and chose that to speak."_ It said, sword ready.

"I see, but we have something to finish here." I stated and I get a grunt. It charges me, sword high, and I do the same. We hit each other and I feel blood wanting to come up out of my mouth. We hit each other at the same time and I see it starting to disappear.

" _Farewell mortal… I haven't had a fight like that in centuries. But be warned of future struggle in the following couple of months if you outlast me. My master may win the upcoming fight or you may."_ Ouealag said as he continues to fade. I lie on the ground fighting to stay alive even with the huge hole in my stomach, an iron-like taste comes in delayed. This is the final stage of this of this fight, see who is stronger (or stubborn in my case) to stay alive.

I feel the coldness of death covering me like fire but at absolute-zero. I hear Ouealag's final breath and I smile. I won, but at what cost? My pain starts to numb up and I finally close my eyes. I see nothing or hear nothing in that blackness.

I wait for an untold time and I open them again to see pure white and the sharp smell of antiseptics. A hospital room, again. This makes what, 5 or so times that I've woken up in a hospital? I hear the door open to the nurse that was checking up on me or doing something with a clipboard and I hear a gasp.

Next thing I see is her running out to the doctor or whoever. I try to sit up but my muscles don't want to move and my back feels like it's on fire. I remember what happened before going into that hell, a Beowolf attack. I sit here and think on what has happened.

 **Ruby's POV**

(15 minutes before Rune's awakening)

We had the worst news sent to us, Rune has flat-lined on everything. I wanted to cry but I didn't. Team JNPR and our team, along with Mom, head to the hospital room and we walk slowly, not wanting to think on what has happened. Rune lost his fight and Ouealag has returned somewhere.

We walk slowly for about ten minutes and our scrolls go off from another message. Rune has done the impossible, he's awake but very weak. We rush over there, minus me because semblance but I want to arrive with the others.

We arrive and see Rune laying there with a haunted look, almost the thousand-yard stare that some Huntsmen get from what I've been told. We want to just stand there, but the doctors and Ozpin asked us to wait in the waiting room and we do.

 **Rune's POV**

I see that my team and JNPR have arrived after I awoke, but the doctors and the Headmaster asked them to leave for a moment. "How are you feeling Rune?" One doctor asked. I try to speak but didn't work, and the doctor sees this.

"Strange, but expected for being in a coma with injuries not wanting to heal like they should." The doctor said and he handed me a clipboard with a pen. _"How long was I out?"_ I write in Ververgese*, wait… This is going to be fun.

"Rune, can you write in something I understand? Here." The doctor said handing me my scroll. "How long was I out?" I type. "About a week and 3 days. How come you can't speak now?" Ozpin said, walking in. I shrug, "I don't know, but I have a feeling that if I do speak it will be in that other language."

"Alright, can you make something that could translate it to help us until you get Vytalian back?" Ozpin asked. "No, Ververgese is not that simple. Even if you know one word, it can be re-wrote to another word if the phrasing is wrong." I type.

"And you know this how?" Ozpin asked. "Easy, I created it. The dialect comes from a song in a game. Although in hindsight I would have made it less complex but it's sort of a code. But this code is completely un-crackable, due to what I said about the phrasing." I type to the headmaster.

Before Ozpin could speak again I type, "After I made the language, it took 2 years to get it without any slip-ups. But someone who is new to the language will take 6 years due to complexity."

Ozpin looks surprised at this. "Well Mr. Cobalt, that is all options here. You will have to type out your conversations until your Vytalian comes back." He said, walking out. I lay there thinking on what has happened. The door opens up to Summer walking though after the headmaster.

"Hey Rune, the girls wanted to check up on you but the doctors won't let them for some reason. But they said that they were worried and get well soon." Summer said. I type 'Thank you' to her and she walks out.

The next few days were a blur in my eyes. One thing though is that my Aura is not healing my wounds like they should. I still have Aura but it's coming back at a slow rate and the amount I have isn't enough to heal my wounds.

The days became a week and my Aura levels are enough to get discharged from the med-wing. My Vytalian hasn't come back yet in full and my typing is fast. I was told to try to learn sign language but I can speak bits and pieces of Vytalian but not enough for full sentences.

It was morning and I see Summer picking me up and filling out the forms for my discharge. "Hey Summer." I say. I can only say names and hello, along with other non-complex words. "Hey Rune, ready to go?" She asked.

I nod and follow her out to team RWBY's and my room. We get there and Summer stops a red blur from tackling me to the floor. "Now Ru, we don't need Rune here in the hospital again, do we?" Summer said in a mother-like tone.

Ruby shook her head. I smiled at that, I knew Ruby would try to tackle me as soon as I poke my head in like she did last time. 'Well, last time I walked in the room after coming back from the med-wing Ruby tackled me like she almost did there.' I type.

Summer looks at Ruby, then to the other girls in the room. "You're saying that Rune was tackled after coming back from a fight and even the medical wing?" Summer said in an unusually calm tone that caused me to shiver.

They all shook their heads in sadness not wanting attention from Summer. "Alright. Rune here lost his ability to speak Vytalian. But he can speak in some phrases. He has to type or he will speak, what was it called again?" Summer asked that last bit toward me.

'Ververgese.' I type. "That. He told us that it's a language he made up from a video game." Summer said. "Wait, what game?" Yang asked. 'Something you have never heard of. It's a rhythm game I have on my phone called Cytus**. And you know how my phone is, the whole 'not from anywhere' thing.' I type.

"Rhythm game?" Ruby asked. I pull out my phone and open said game. They all seemed to like it with its variety of music, Yang more than anyone else. I pull up song in question. 'It's **that** dialect Blake, if you were wondering.' I type.

"Wait. If you made it up, then how did that voice know?" Blake asked. 'The voice was a woman murdered for power, a co-worker of mine. If my second-in-command wasn't around, she was next. Remember, that **machine** was powered by human lives. She was the first, and the last, one to die due to that damn machine.' I type out.

"Wait. What do you mean 'die'?" Weiss asked. 'It's what I mean. I don't remember her name but she led me here, gave me this mark, and healed Blake. She died when one of my inner circle wanted to power the machine with human blood.' I type showing no emotion.

Before anything else was said. 'Also I remembered the line of dialect that Blake told me and I wrote it down and try to get the words to match. It's a loop, the whole phrase. "…It should have not happened to you. It was meant for Rune. This will be the last time for you, but circumstances may push me from that one time. But…" It loops like that. I have no idea on the reason why but I won't find anything to cause harm to anyone.' I type.

They all look shell-shocked with that statement. "'May push me?' What does that mean?" Blake asked. 'I think it means what it says. _Something_ is watching out for me or one of us. I don't know what but be grateful, I don't know what will cause these circumstances to fall into place but I don't want to trigger it.' I type.

"I agree with you on the trigger. From what I seen, darkness is gathering." Summer said. The girls look from me to Summer. I wave to get their attention. 'It's true, I can feel it. Something is trying to make me draw to it but I can resist it. I think the cause for that is from my latest battle.' I type.

"Well let's change topics. Like the missions that will be available tomorrow. And we know where to go." Ruby said. I try to speak. "Were will that be?" I ask slowly and eyes widen. 'I can talk from every now and again to reinforce my Vytalian so it doesn't slip.'

"Well, Mt. Glenn." Ruby said. 'And how did you find this out?' I type. "Well…" Ruby trailed off. "They went out in the town to find leads to the WF, which they did, and destroyed a Paladin." Summer said. I looked at the four with a 'Really?' look.

They all look down at that and Summer sees this. "What's with that, Rune?" Summer asked. 'They have fear and respect for me. Respect due to protection and fear stems off that. Ask them about the Docks Incident, they'll know.' I type.

Summer looks at me then to the girls. "What happened at the docks to give it that name?" Summer asked. "Well, Blake ran out from us. Rune went to catch her, a few days later the docks was being raided by the Fang, Blake got shot, and Rune here got mad. You thought that I got mad? Rune made me shiver from his anger. He stabbed a Fang grunt in the gut where he shot Blake and left him, fixed up Blake, and the wound healed too quickly for Aura. Turns out it's a ghost from his side and you know the rest with the language." Yang summed up.

Summer looks at me with wide eyes. 'He lived, or so I heard.' I type. Summer still give me the same look, but with a more serious tone to the look. "Rune, was he alive when you pulled him off?" Summer asked. "Yes." I say.

'If anything, the VPD and the Atlesian Military would be at fault. I gave him to them after the incident.' I type. Summer's look softened a bit but by a fraction. "Alright, at least you didn't kill him there with the girls there." Summer said.

"I would not have been worried with that." Weiss said. "Why?" Summer asked, eyebrow raised. "He said things that I would thought came from Grimm if they could speak." Weiss said. "And that was?" Summer said looking at me.

'Something along the lines of 'You messed up, you have me mad and I will see to it that you no longer exist on this plane.' I think, I don't remember much during the incident.' I type. Summer looks at me and my words. Her gaze hardens once more.

"This plane? What did you mean by that?" Summer asked. "I am not of this world or this plane of existence, I am proof enough. I would show you the video logs but I don't want to see them right now." I say, surprising everyone including me.

"Wait, you got you Vytalian back like that?" Yang asked. I think about it. "Yea, it's strange. One second I was about to type; the next I spoke it before I typed it." I say. "Well… at least you don't have to go through the process of learning Vytalian again, Rune." Summer said.

"Yea… Not the biggest fan of any therapist. Well, what happened during my time out?" I asked. They all have grim looks over their faces. "You were flat lined for 10 minutes, Rune. You should be dead." Weiss said, with a sad tone. "Wait. 10 minutes? It felt like seconds to me, as morbid as that sounds." I say.

"Seconds? How did time feel in your unconscious?" Summer asked. "You couldn't tell the time, the sun stayed in one spot no matter what. Although the sword mod I had could not be made here with current technology. But on the time, it felt fluid. It felt like months, even years went by but also like seconds have passed." I say.

"Did you not go mad? Time cannot feel like that to anyone." Weiss said. "And what was that weapon mod, Rune?" Summer and Ruby asked at the same time. They looked at each other before looking back to me.

"The mod was call High Frequency. It made an alternating running across the blade and it cut steel beams like butter." I say. Their looks say it all, but I didn't give in. "No, I will not find a way to make this. I found one metal that didn't melt to the current, metal called Titanium. Find something like that and I still won't make it." I say to the sad faces.

"Wait, what color was this metal?" Weiss asked. "Like polished steel, but with a slight orange tint now that I think about it." I say with a hand under my chin. "I don't know what is with your luck and rare things. But that metal was in your head and it was called Adamantite." Weiss said.

"Rare things?" Summer asked, I forgot that she wasn't with us at the time of me getting the Primal Dust. "Primal Dust, Fire to be more precise. And Adamantite?" I say and Summer's face looks like she is about to faint. Weiss just nods.

"How big?" Summer asked. "About the size of a softball." I say, their faces get questioning looks to them. "It's going to be hard to explain." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Adamantite is near indestructible and not out of prototype phase from what I have heard." Weiss said.

"Alright, but I don't think it can be made." I say. Weiss looks like the truth slipped. A memory came to mind when she said the name. Adamantite cannot be made, or not yet from my memory. I have heard of it being found but nuggets at a time.

"Anyways, it's getting late and you all have your missions. I would go but I have not been cleared for anything combat orientated, so I can't join you." I say. This is still confusing. "Where will you be Rune?" Weiss asked.

"I think I'll be here. I have work to take care of and if anything I will come running if you need me. I will be there even if it means breaking the order to stay out of contact." I say. "Really Rune? Those thing are there for a reason." Summer says with concern in her voice.

"Yes, these four know I will protect them and JNPR even if it meant me not being a Huntsman anymore." I say. 5 sets of eyes go wide at that. "Rune, I know of your deal of being here but that is taking it a bit far." Blake says. Summer again gets confused.

" **Stop the darkness from taking the hearts of the mighty.** That's part of the message." I say, clearing Summer's confusion. "Why that though?" Summer asked. "I will answer tomorrow, these girls have a mission tomorrow." I say. Summer nods and head out of the room.

I get dressed after the girls and climb in bed. I sleep without anything coming to forewarn me of anything or anyone. But what did Ouealag mean by his master and pawns? Wait, those three who I can see the faces of, they may be it.

I can tell something is off though with one of their semblances, that's how I can't see their faces. But that will come tomorrow. I awake to the girls missing, must be gone on their mission. I get dressed and head out to collect missed work.

The walk was simple and quiet. But on the way back I felt a gust of wind and weight missing. I turn and grab a hand with my phone in it. "That's mine." I say in a growl. The one was the green haired girl with the black haired one. I felt something trying to do something but I can see the girls face clear as day.

She lets of the phone and walks off muttering something. I stay behind her to her room, wondering why she tried to pickpocket me. "I was so close!" I hear someone shout in the room, I pull out my phone to record the conversation. "Quiet Emerald, this will be the only time that you fail. Have you got anything Mercury?" Someone else spoke.

"No ma'am, nothing is showing up on him or they must have very good protection for this one kid. Since the worm was taken down, I cannot get anything else." 'Mercury' said. "That is a shame that was found so early, but we have almost everything we need. And we may have someone listening in." The boss spoke. I dove into a closet and held the sound in the tiny room. I hear a door open and someone step out. Glass heels it sounds like fill in the empty hallway.

"I swore someone was out here, but my paranoia saved me and harmed others countless times." The boss spoke. The door opens once again and silence takes over the hallway. I step out with Phase 3 still going and walk to the end of the hall before releasing the sound.

No noise was made during the time in the closet even though it would be funny to do. I walk to Ozpin's office and Goodwitch was not seen. I knock on the door and I found Goodwitch. "Hello there Mr. Cobalt, is there something you need?" Goodwitch. "Well, I need to speak to the headmaster." I say.

"Alright, do hurry. I think he is about to speak with the counsel." Goodwitch said. I walk by her and see Ozpin with that everpresent cup of his. "Hello there Mr. Cobalt, is there something you need?" Ozpin asked, and then he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I have evidence that the White Fang is here." I say bluntly. "That will be determined by me, Mr. Cobalt. Now, where is this evidence?" Ozpin asked. I pull out my phone and play the recording. Ozpin goes to type something on his computer and turns the screen.

"These are the two students who names have been recorded. The other one must be a teammate of theirs here. But this isn't enough to gather the authorities for them. Anything else?" Ozpin states. "Yes, Emerald tried to pickpocket me in the hallways from Professor Peach's class." I say and Ozpin types on his computer some more. He stops, turns the screen, and takes a drink of coffee.

"She merely bumped into you, but that is an old trick. I see the phone in her hand. If this was at a small village, they would have cut her right hand off." Ozpin said. "What are you going to do?" He added. "Nothing right now. Give me a few days and I can have them in the palm of my hand." I say.

"Alright, since your plan with Summer worked so well I let you go as you please. But do not get caught. You may go." Ozpin said. I walk out and to the dorm for a quick nap. Nothing happens with messages or warnings of danger.

* * *

 ** _Well, it took longer than it should but school and work took over. But here it is and hope you enjoy. Also, next chapter may take a bit longer but I am probably going to re-write some of the earlier chapters and maybe this one. Favorite/Follow/PM/Review for more._**

 ** _*-Song name from a game called Cytus._**

 ** _**-One of the rhythm games I play and I don't own it._**


	15. Chapter 15: Breach

_**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I do not own RWBY.**_

 ** _I've already answered The Baz's question by way of PM, but to those who still think it. No, Rune is not influenced by Rune from Skyrim. By the time the first chapter came out I haven't played Skyrim in a couple of months. I started back whenever the time of the 6th or 7th chapter came out._**

* * *

" _We'll take the ever after, and turn it into pain." – Kevin Sherwood, The Gift_

My nap must have lasted longer than I thought, captain obvious says that it due to no sun but the moon is up but not that high. I look at the time and see it's 8:30pm, so I get up out of bed and walk to the roof.

I hear a pair of feet come out of nowhere and I turn. I may not have Light with me but that doesn't mean I'm defenseless. I feel the cold bite of steel on my neck and stop. A Grimm mask stands out and the hair on the back on my neck stand on end. A few stands on necklaces hang from this unknown's neck.

"Stand still and listen well, Rune." The unknown female voice commanded and I listened. "There are big things going on under your nose and a word of warning. Don't stick that nose in something you will regret. If anything, finish that data on the building that you found Summer Rose." She finished, pulling the sword away from my neck.

I look at the face and see red eyes through the mask. "I take it that you will not give me a name for you. Seeing how I had a raven follow me for some time, I think you are Raven." I state and I regretted it immediately, as a sword found my neck again.

"How did you find out?" Raven's tone was full of poison. "I am not of this world as you have seen. How I found out was that I had a raven follow me even in town, while you could have gone under anyone's, who was not paying attention, radar. I had a subconscious feeling of someone watching me, I didn't dismiss it. All eye's looking at you have a feeling to them." I say. Raven lowers her sword and re-sheath her sword.

"That doesn't matter, if you tell anyone of our meeting there will be hell to pay." Raven said before flicking her sword in the air to open a portal. "And I mean it, I will know if you say one word of this." And with that Raven stepped through the portal.

I walk through the halls to my shared room. I get a computer, or a equivalent machine, and plug the hard drive in the machine. The computer read all the files as corrupt but that was a fail-safe. I punch in keys and work around the program.

I hear a ding as the files have been recovered. My face grows white from the information. They were trying to find out how to understand Grimm, but a lab accident killed most of the scientist and made something that should have clicked earlier. Mimics, they have existed before but somehow disappeared.

Those foolhardy scientists recreated Mimics by accident, though weaker and more flawed, and they got loose. The building went into lockdown and the files went under the protocol to destroy or lock, mostly destroy, the files. Most files where locked but the main ones that got destroyed was everyone that was an experiment to them. Some names where still there but 95% of the names were destroyed out of 100 people. Summer's name stayed on this list under "High Priority". Something was blocking the injections, notes say they didn't know what was.

I look through to find the Head of Development and I freeze. My head starts hurting and it seems like I will black out but I hold on. Mike. No last name, but a memory comes to mind and it seems like it was covered.

The Mimic, the cave, everything was revealed. Mike tried to get me on his side but failed when a Mimic snagged him to a cave. How Mike knew me was a mystery in itself, the transporter worked on human life so I can't figure it out on how he got here.

This memory was covered up and replaced with another. I got to go to Ozpin and tell him of this. I get up with a fire burning hotter than the core of the sun and I walk to the Headmaster's office. Anyone who was in my way moved aside quicker than anything, most likely due to the air around me.

I get to the doors and knock. I hear a come in from Ozpin and I walk in. He can see the look on me and if he wanted to say anything I wouldn't know. "I have found pretty damnable evidence about the "Organization Building" that I found Summer in." I say with venom in my voice.

"Are you sure on that Mr. Cobalt? From the look of that organization, they wanted to save wounded Huntsmen and Huntresses." The Headmaster said trying to figure out the reason of venom in my voice. "I have evidence that you don't even remember because some of my outside forces decided to keep it covered until now." I say, handing him the summery of the information I gathered up.

Ozpin goes white like I did and looks at me. "You're telling me that Summer was a test subject for these _people_?" Ozpin growled. "Yes, and the Mimics were the central focus of this. Remember Mike? The one who tried to convince me that he was on my side? He was the HoD for that project." I say with little emotion.

"Mike… That name doesn't ring a bell of any sorts. Who is he?" Ozpin asked. "I don't have a picture but remember the hospital room when we were discussing room arraignments? Mike was there after I rescued him from a cave, turns out he was the HoD for that project and one of my researchers for my _project_." I say.

"I don't recall anyone in the room besides us and Sapphire. But if anything comes out I will tell you since you apparently remember. And what was blocking their augments?" Ozpin said before sipping his coffee. "That's what I remember before as well but that drive resurfaced that memory. Also I need to head to Vale. Also I have no idea, I may read up on that later." I say.

"Alright. If anything comes up, contact me." The Headmaster said and I nodded. I walk to the elevator and go down to the airdocks. The Bullhead go down to the town with a few students in it. I pull out my phone for the directions to the blueprints for the gun I need to build.

I see it on the map and start walking. 'Military Surplus and More' was the name of the shop. I walk in to see someone at the counter. "Good morning sir. How may I help you?" The person on the counter says to me. "I have a order in for some blueprints. Name's Rune Cobalt." I say to the storekeeper, giving him my ID showing him I go to Beacon.

"Rune Cobalt…" He said while looking through some file on his computer after handing me my ID back. "Here it is. Man, you're lucky. Not many people know about the guns for this. Which one, PTRD or the PTRS-41? By the way, name's Stark." The now named Stark said. "Both, actually. I was modifying the blueprints for the original for scopes or other things for a friend and he wanted one but semi-auto. So I'm making him some rounds for it." I lie to Stark.

"Ah… That was one thing the gun was lacking on it. Hard to use a AM rifle that size at close range. Good call on giving it a scope." Stark said, smiling. "Yea. Now how much do I owe you?" I ask. "That would be 250 Lien." Stark said and I pull that much out. "Thank you for the service, come again." Stark said. I left and waved at him, I walk around a bit before heading outside to go back to Beacon.

I get outside hearing sirens going off and I call Ozpin. _"Ozpin speaking. What is it you need Rune?"_ "Sirens are going off, I need my weapon in case it's a Grimm attack." _"Alright, you have clearance to call your locker."_ "Thank you Headmaster, it sounds like it's from the south-east." _"Team RWBY! Get over there now Rune, your locker is on its way."_ As soon as he said that my locker landed by me. _"Good luck and guard team RWBY until reinforcements arrive."_ "Got it, Rune out." I say ending the call.

I grab my weapons and start running. I get to where a huge hole is and RWBY standing in the middle of the center. Ruby looks like something happened and she doesn't have her weapon out. Yang is standing close to her with red eyes, gauntlets ready. Blake looks mad as well, sword out killing anything that got too close. Weiss looks like she would freeze the whole town with that look. Something happened to Ruby and they are mad.

A Beowolf noticed me and I smiled. I pull Light out and ran to team RWBY, kill any Grimm in the way. They notice me and seemed relaxed but kept their guard up. I get to them finally and my face darkened. "What happened?!" I ask, almost screamed. Ruby looks like she got tortured with her clothes ripped in pieces minus the cloak, which is still intact. "White Fang and Torchwick. They were asking Ruby questions about the school and you. Seeing that they weren't getting anything from Ruby, _Torchwick_ told them they could do anything. But by that time we were there. I will tell you in more detail when we get out of here." Yang said, all while killing Grimm that came too close along with -WB-.

That did it. Torchwick is screwed, badly. No, badly is too nice, Royally SCREWED. I let out a growl that caused Team RWBY to look at me. "Back up and lay down on the ground." I say in a low growl. They listened and I look at the hoard of Grimm. I was looking for Torchwick. One Ursa came at me and I smiled wickedly.

I put Light on my left shoulder while it was glowing, and I lazily swing. An arc of white light came out in front of me, the angle of the arc was 358 degrees, killing any Grimm in the plaza and I mean ALL Grimm. The arc hit buildings but didn't damage them, but the arc had another purpose, to find Torchwick. Which it did, exceeding well along with Neo.

They freeze and Neo looked like she tried to use her illusions but couldn't. That arc when it found them made it to where they couldn't use their Semblance. I run up to them and grab Torchwick. He seen my eyes and had the look of fear in them. My eyes were red, not red as the Grimm, but the color of my eyes were dark crimson, almost black. _"You messed up Torchwick, with telling the White Fang to do what they want with Ruby, you signed your arrest warrant and maybe your death warrant. I will let you live now but if I ever hear you do this again, you_ _ **will**_ _pay, but you are going to the police. And try anything Neo, I dare you."_ I say holding Torchwick in a death grip with Neo trying to find a way to get Torchwick out.

"Go Neo, I can handle the police. Go now before they get here." Torchwick said and Neo did just that. I see more Grimm come out and in a larger numbers, more than what came out in the first wave. But that number was quickly reduced as teams JNPR and CFVY came in along with Professor Goodwitch who patched up the hole.

I still had Torchwick in my hand and I handed him off to the Atlesian military. I get back to teams JNPR, RWBY, and CFVY. "Dang Rune, nice job on keeping the Grimm contained. Even kept my favorite clothing store intact." Coco said, but her mood changed. "But I heard what you said to that criminal Torchwick. Really, death warrant? Not even I mean that when I think it, but the look in your eyes said it all." She added.

"I know, but team RWBY has seen this before and only once before. I have it under control if I keep it in check. I'm sure you have seen what Ruby looked like. Tortured. If anything, my mind made sure all allies were safe and all opposition was silenced." I say before pausing. "Now, I must report this to the Headmaster and see if Ruby is willing to talk to me." I add before walking back to Beacon.

The quietness was disturbing in all cases. This is too quiet and I don't have Phase 3 active. Something is going to happen with this area. A few minutes later, as if the Gods have listened to my thoughts, a flash of light happened and a box is on the ground in a crater.

I walk up to it and carefully look at it before picking it up to inspect further. A metal box that has some rust to it and a note attached to it.

" _To Rune. To find the answers to the mysterious questions pertaining to Summer Rose, seek out the fairy tales on this planet. Look for anything with Silver Eyed Warriors and the Maidens. Once you find that, find the next step by following this phrase. 'The flame is a beacon.' In this box contains some Dust for the rifle you are forging. -M"_

I pick up the box and look inside. I stare in the box for a few seconds but find it has Gravity Dust in it. Nothing more, nothing less. I already know who M is, it's the Messenger. I get to Beacon to the room. I get back on my computer to see what was blocking the "augments" that were being used.

I hear a knock on the door. "Hey Rune, it's Summer. Can I come in?" Summer asked on the other side and I told her to come in. She sits next to me and looks at the computer screen. Her look got dark fast. "Why do you have a file on me?" She asked. "I didn't create this. A nameless organization made this, their purpose was to make human/Grimm hybrids. You were high on their list to augment but couldn't, notes state something was blocking it. Also I have a note from a source about the fairy tales pertaining Maidens and Silver Eyed Warriors. Anything to share?" I say to Summer.

"Wait. Hybrids? And the fairy tales are common knowledge but I will tell you." Summer said and she told the stories of the two things I asked about. I look at the note the Messenger gave me and think. Something to do with fire. After a moment of the two of us in silence I see a crystal of Fire Dust. I grab it and ignited it causing a controlled flame to come out.

I set the note under the fire with Summer thinking I might burn the room up. The paper doesn't burn but the ink bubbles away and new ink takes place. I pull it out and look at it. Summer is in muted shock as I look at it.

" _Very good Rune. Now go to the Headmaster whenever you can. Ask him about the two fairy tales and when he finishes tell him this. 'Even the seasons have representatives.' Listen to him after that. -M"_

Again, as if the gods themselves are watching my every move, my scroll goes off. Ozpin wants me up there to discuss what happened earlier today. I tell Summer what I'm doing and where I'm going. She wants to join me as team RWBY is already up there.

We get to Ozpin's office with no interruptions, I see Ruby still as in shock as she was in during the fight. "Ah, perfect timing Rune. Team RWBY was about to start their side of the story." Ozpin said, hand on the bottomless cup. Team RWBY goes on to where Ruby found a WF patrol and fell in a hole. She was taken to Torchwick and tortured her for answers about me and this school but she didn't break. After that they boarded the train due to the rest of the team came at the right time.

They described the train ride and all fights they had. Yang with Neo, Weiss with a WF lieutenant, Ruby on top of the train with Dr. Oobleck, and Blake with Torchwick himself. The train crashed causing the Breach and I got asked what my view of it was.

I told them about the store, the fight with Torchwick, my threat to him, and returning. Ozpin dismissed team RWBY with Summer following them. "Now, why the White Fang needs information about you is interesting. Now that all information is in front of me, do you have any questions?" Ozpin states before I take a breath.

"I know very little about the fairy tales here, but Summer told me about them. Now I have a piece of paper with a statement that only you would know." I say to the Headmaster and he raises his hand at me to tell me to go on. _"Even the seasons have representatives."_ I say and I give him the note.

Ozpin's eyebrows disappear to his hairline. "I… I see. How did you get this phrase?" Ozpin says in shock. "My messenger. He has information that would be critical to anyone here. But he cannot be captured." I say. "So the same outside forces then." Ozpin states and I nod. "Well, I need to get some people in here before I can tell you anything. Come by here tomorrow after your final class and we will talk." He adds before I walk out.

 **Ozpin's POV**

I call for Glynda and Qrow, James is out in his flagship. Glynda comes in with Qrow, they look at me looking for the reason for the call. "Rune Cobalt knows." I state, looking at the paper. "How did he find out? And what's that?" Qrow asked. I hand him the paper. "He has a higher power slowly feeding him information about his past and his present. And this power is along the lines of the Gods themselves." I say. "Really? So he has Tier 0 information? What do you want to do with him then?" Glynda said.

That was the main thought. Should we tell him or wait until he comes knocking demanding answers. But Rune has shown himself an ally time and time again. But even the best can fall to darkness, but then again there is that 'higher power' giving him information. So I made my choice. "We will let him in. But if his path seems to fall away to the Darkness we are fighting, you know what to do Qrow." I say. Qrow nods and walks away while Glynda looks at me with a glare that could melt steel.

But I had my reasons. Why did he go through all this trouble to help Summer, to uncover a plot darker than the darkest of nights, and most importantly, giving without wanting anything in return? He knows something's up and not even he knows what's going on. He is still in hunt for his memory and his name. But what will happen when he finds his name? Names hold power and eyes are the portal to the soul. What will his name tell him?

 **Rune's POV**

I get to the room and it's quiet. I open the door to see they were all sitting quietly, most likely waiting for me. I look around to look in everyone's eyes. I look down, thinking on what to say. "What happened during your mission?" I ask, words coming before I think them.

They explain in more detail about their mission, what happened to Ruby, to whom Summer and I growled at, and the Breach. "What questions where they asking about me Ruby, if you don't mind me asking?" I say, still mad at Torchwick. Maybe I can get Ozpin to ask Ironwood to see if I can "visit" Torchwick.

"Well, they were asking things about your origins, Aura levels, and Semblance." Ruby said, slightly shivering at the memory. "Alright, that's all I wanted to know Ruby. I'm glad that you didn't tell them." I say, comforting Ruby. Summer looks at me. "What was that light, Rune. From what the girls said, you killed the first horde of Grimm with a swing of your sword."

I look at Summer. "I was in that state again, where logic tells me what to do. I had control over my body in a sense but not in control either." I say to Summer but it was for the whole group. They had somewhat of a surprised look on them.

"Like down at the docks?" Ruby asked. I nod my head. "I could call it my forth Phase but I wouldn't know. I don't know how to control it and the effects are random." I say. "That seems right. The two times that has it came out was different each time. First was speed and the second one was energy based attacks. The next is up in the air." Blake said.

"There is no pattern to follow." Ruby concluded. I nod in agreement. Satisfied, I get up and look at the tired group. I walk out with Summer and let the girls get to bed. I may share the same room but they need their rest. I walk to the courtyard and sit on a bench. I look up to the stars and my mind wanders off. My thoughts seem to wander to my first day in the project.

*Flashback*

" _Come on man, you should be happy!" Some guy shouts to me with a drink in his hand. While I may be too young to drink doesn't mean that I should have something to drink that was non-alcoholic. I smile weakly to the guy with my drink in hand._

 _I look around to Sarah, who was chugging something. I decide to walk to the room where the machine was housed. I look around the machine and inside a bit. Hearing a sigh, I turn around to the current HoD. "Beautiful isn't she?"_

" _Y-yes sir." I stutter, me being the new guy and a nervous wreck. "No need to call me sir, son. Call me John when we are alone. It beats everyone calling me sir every waking hour of the day." John said. I calm down with what he said._

" _I think I know what is causing the issue. If I may?" I ask. "She's as much as yours as she is mine." John said. I look at the matrixes and found a loop causing the system to be unstable. I look at the wires that sends the information and tweak them._

" _I'll let you pick the first place, son." John said. I think of a potential place, small and where no one will find it. A portal opens up once it finds a suitable location. A snowy place but nothing seems to show up. Then a red blur comes into view with black dots and I recognize the place I'm looking at. RWBY Red trailer. So this is an actual dimension, I wonder if any others are like this?_

*Flashback End*

I snap awake from my daydream, breathing heavily and almost sweating. I look to the night sky and ask myself why? Why are these flashbacks and dreams coming? I've never had these before and now they are coming up. I hear the clicking of glass heels and turn to the source.

Cinder was walking down the walkway in the dead of night toward me. "Hello Cinder." I say. "My, my. You already know my name and I know yours, Rune. I've heard a lot about you." Cinder said. Underlining message. "My queen knows about you and told me about you."

I think of an old fairytale from somewhere that is not been heard of here. "Well, Cinder. Best get back to the room before midnight." I say, getting fire from her hands. "How do you know about that?" Cinder said, the look in her eyes says that she would want to paint the walls with my blood.

"Now, now Cinder. I know of a story from a long time ago that talked about a girl with glass heels." I say. Her glare hardens and I see a flicker in her left eye. "So you know of that story then… Very well, Rune. I will be watching closely." Cinder said in a low voice before walking away.

I sit still for a few moments and see Sapphire. "Hey Sapphire. Still following them?" I ask. _"Yes I am. They know something is watching them but they don't know what is. But they seem like bad people."_ Sapphire said. "Alright, just don't get caught and please inform me of anything. I've got a plan in action to bring them down." I say and she nods.

I get up and walk to the dorm. I get to the door and hear nothing, minus the snoring from Yang. I get in my bed and think about that memory that came up during the time on the bench. Names that came up may been dead before I came over, namely Sarah. There was a female killed before they chased after me. I drift to sleep and a lot of information is needing to be processed.

* * *

 _ **Alright, here it is in full swing. Some information on Rune's past is shown and Rune knows of the small circle that Ozpin is in.**_

 _ **Anyway, if you are interested in The Elder Scrolls and RWBY crossovers, check my second story out. Review, PM, Favorite, and Follow for more.**_


	16. Message to all

_**Hello everyone. This story is going to go under heavy re-write to fix things and add some more. But, I will see if I can patch this up enough to avoid that. Either way it is going to be re-written, whether complete or patch-up. Things like Ouealag's abilities, Rune's origin, Rune's apparent hospital visits every 2 or 3 chapters, and others are listed. Thanks for pushing above 2500 views and the 8 favorites/12 follows. And if you are interested in the Elder Scrolls then see my other story. Other than that, PM or leave a review on other things I can improve on this story.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **FHC115**_


End file.
